O Despertar
by Maethril
Summary: Presos em uma situação inesperada, Gambit e Vampira terão de confiar um no outro se quiserem sobreviver.
1. Ao Desconhecido

**Título: **O Despertar

**Capítulo 1: **Ao Desconhecido

**Sinopse: **Presos numa situação mais do que inesperada, Gambit e Vampira terão de confiar um no outro se quiserem sobreviver.

**N/A: **Inicia-se no episódio Horizonte Negro, porém com um desfecho diferente.

**xXxXx**

**E**le voltou à vida.

Mesmo depois de todo esforço e luta, seu retorno não pôde ser impedido. Seu objetivo apenas um: obter poder absoluto.

Contudo, a esperança não se esvanecera, pois um pequeno grupo fará tudo ao seu alcance para deter seus planos.

Se for preciso, eles morrerão tentando.

Antes inimigos – X-Men, Irmandade e Acólitos –, agora lutam lado a lado contra um inimigo em comum.

Entretanto, a vitória não parecia estar ao seu lado. Eles a viram escapar-lhe pelos dedos quando foram todos arremessados por uma força invisível como frágeis peões num tabuleiro de xadrez.

Assistiram impotentes à ascensão do maior adversário que qualquer um dos presentes jamais enfrentara. O gosto amargo da humilhação se misturando ao receio de um futuro incerto e tenebroso.

Naquele momento, todos souberam que haviam sido derrotados em sua primeira batalha contra seu mais novo e poderoso inimigo.

Porém, a guerra ainda estava por vir.

Wolverine foi o primeiro a se pôr de pé. A primeira atitude que teve foi a de correr em direção a Xavier. "Ela desapareceu, Chuck. Ela desapareceu" ele cuspiu as palavras em angústia e impaciência.

"Acalme-se, Logan!" disse Xavier, tentando camuflar sua própria agitação valendo-se de palavras calmas e controladas. "Quem desapareceu?"

"Vampira" ele respondeu num sussurro, parecendo ter perdido as forças subitamente.

* * *

_O olhar de Wolverine poderia se resumir a puro desespero à medida que corria em direção à Vampira. Suas pernas pareciam não obedecê-lo, como em um maldito pesadelo, moviam-se em câmera lenta. Ele berrou o nome de sua protegida do fundo dos pulmões e assistiu a Apocalipse se levantar de sua sepultura milenar e flutuar sobre o agora desfalecido corpo da garota. _

_Apocalipse veio em sua direção e todo o resto aconteceu rápido demais. Wolverine não tinha tempo para pensar; tudo o que importava era agir. Guiado por impulsos e instintos, ele se arremessou na direção de Apocalipse para uma luta nada igualitária. _

_Gambit, que assistira à cena se desenrolar naqueles poucos segundos, viu ao longe Vampira abrir os olhos, desorientada. Ela se esforçou para erguer a cabeça e tentar entender onde estava. Foi o máximo que ela conseguiu; Apocalipse a drenara._

_Gambit correu para o lado de Vampira e apoiou a cabeça dela em seu braço. "Ei? Consegue me ouvir? _Chère_?"_

_Vampira, porém, não respondeu. As palavras de Gambit não foram nada além de um eco ressoando dolorosamente em sua cabeça. Ela mais uma vez se esforçou para abrir os olhos, mas foi incapaz. Estava mais desacordada que consciente. _

_Wolverine amargamente percebeu que não conseguiria chegar até Vampira se continuasse tentando impedir que Apocalipse escapasse. Quando viu Gambit com ela nos braços, não teve outra opção senão confiar no jovem Acólito. _

"_Tire-a daqui!" ele berrou. _

_Mas não havia para onde ir. _

_Vampira finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos e viu Logan caindo sob o golpe do oponente_. _Ela tentou chamar por ele, mas sua voz não saiu. Sua mão estendida a metros de distância como se pudesse tocá-lo. _

_Mesmo caído ao chão, Logan sorriu para Vampira ao perceber que ela estava acordada, ignorando a expressão desnorteada dela, garantindo-lhe que tudo ficaria bem._

_Apocalipse estava prestes a desferir um provável último golpe contra Wolverine quando sentiu algo queimar em suas costas. Virou o rosto sádico e sorriu com desdém ao ver Gambit segurando cartas entre os dedos, com Vampira ainda apoiada em seu outro braço, e prestes a lhe arremessar mais explosivos que, no máximo, serviriam para irritá-lo, ou como Gambit pretendia, apenas distrai-lo enquanto Wolverine se recuperava ou chegasse reforço._

_A distração foi o bastante para que Wolverine se levantasse uma outra vez, porém Apocalipse tomou um caminho que nenhum dos dois mutantes esperava. _

_Ele não atacou Wolverine, ao invés, lançou a mão acinzentada e fria para os dois jovens do outro lado da caverna. Mesmo antecipando o que estava prestes a acontecer, Wolverine não conseguiu ser rápido o suficiente para impedir o golpe._

_Gambit só teve tempo de cobrir o corpo de Vampira com o seu e, com os olhos fortemente fechados, esperar o inevitável. Numa fração de segundo, Gambit sentiu ser atingido. _

_Ao fundo, bem ao fundo, ouviu Wolverine gritando algo ininteligível; sua voz morrendo aos poucos. Este assistiu desesperadamente aos dois jovens evaporarem no ar em frente aos seus olhos. _

**xXxXx**

**Continua…**


	2. No Limite

**Título: **O Despertar

**Capítulo 2: **No Limite

**Sinopse: **Presos numa situação mais do que inesperada, Gambit e Vampira terão de confiar um no outro se quiserem sobreviver.

**N/A:** **uchiha Niinah** – Eu também gosto da relação entre o Logan e a Vampira, mas no meu caderno essa relação é estritamente de pai e filha. Isso me faz lembrar uma cena em um dos meus gibis favoritos em que, após o Gambit sair sozinho em busca de vingança, Vampira confessa para o Logan que ama o Remy e esse responde que dá pra ver que existe algo entre eles e que ela deveria entender que o que ele precisava fazer tinha de fazer sozinho, mas que depois daquela noite ela nunca mais deveria abandoná-lo. Pois para pessoas como eles não existem segundas chances. Era assim quando a relação deles era bem escrita, algo que os escritores de gibi simplesmente não entendem mais. Por isso, nem me arrisco a escrever fora dos desenhos. **Estrela Potter **– Não, eles não foram para outra dimensão. Mas isso é tudo que posso adiantar *risada malévola*.

**xXxXx**

**G**ambit lutou para permanecer consciente; se desistisse, seria o seu fim.

Ele sentiu o aperto no peito e a dor se tornando cada vez mais intensa à medida que o ar ia se evadindo de seus pulmões. Seus olhos embaçados não enxergavam quase nada. Cada peça de roupa que vestia exigia dele o dobro de esforço quando tentava se mover.

A parte mais perturbadora é que ele não fazia ideia de como havia ido parar ali.

Vendo um feixe de luz a poucos metros acima de onde estava, Gambit colocou toda a sua força em cada músculo de seu corpo numa tentativa de emergir.

Ele estava prestes a chegar à superfície quando avistou um vulto que parecia afundar lentamente. Não foram precisos mais que alguns segundos para que Gambit percebesse que a sombra pertencia à Vampira.

Gambit encontrou-se num impasse. Se tentasse alcançar o corpo de Vampira, talvez não houvesse ar o suficiente para levá-los a salvo até a superfície; em contrapartida, se subisse para respirar antes de socorrê-la, seria Vampira quem provavelmente não sairia dessa com vida.

Sem dispor de tempo para pensar a respeito, Gambit agiu. Com movimentos rápidos, mesmo que dificultosos e doloridos, ele conseguiu chegar até Vampira em pouco tempo. Agarrou-a pela cintura com um dos braços enquanto o outro lutava para trazer à tona o peso de dois corpos.

Em poucos segundos – que pareceram quase infindáveis para ele – Gambit conseguiu respirar. Sentiu o ar entrando pelo nariz e boca enchendo seus pulmões e o alívio. Segurou a cabeça de Vampira para fora da água, sendo que ela estava desacordada.

Gambit olhou ao seu redor, e mesmo com o sol machucando os seus olhos, conseguiu avistar terra firme a aproximadamente vinte metros de onde se encontravam. Ele retirou a jaqueta que ela usava, tentando diminuir o peso, e, juntando o resto da força que lhe restava, nadou em direção à praia.

Além das suas roupas pesadas e da dificuldade em respirar, ainda havia o peso do corpo de Vampira. Mas, Gambit não a deixaria simplesmente se afogar enquanto ainda tivesse forças. Ele era sua última chance.

Para sua sorte, o mar estava calmo; as ondas eram raras e acabaram os impulsionando para mais perto da margem.

Após alguns longos minutos, eles finalmente alcançaram terra firme.

Por alguns instantes os dois corpos permaneceram estendidos de bruços à beira da praia.

Gambit tentou se mover, mas mal conseguiu abrir os olhos. Ele estava completamente esgotado. Sua cabeça rodava, todos os músculos de seu corpo doíam. Ele ainda não conseguira controlar sua respiração e o aperto no peito ainda não se fora. Seu corpo todo queimava, não apenas pelo esforço, mas também pelo calor. Estava difícil se focar.

Em algum momento, tendo juntado forças, Gambit conseguiu se virar. Permaneceu estendido de costas na areia, ouvindo os batimentos de seu coração nos ouvidos. Durante os primeiros segundos ele não conseguiu manter os olhos completamente abertos, pois o sol não permitia. Piscou várias vezes e protegeu seus olhos sensíveis colocando uma das mãos acima deles.

Gambit virou o rosto para o seu lado esquerdo e com os olhos serrados encontrou o corpo inerte de Vampira quase ao alcance de seu braço. Foi quando ele lembrou que ela não respirava.

Num movimento brusco – do qual ele imediatamente se arrependeu, pois se tornou doloroso demais –, Gambit se sentou. Retirou o casaco e as botas ensopados o mais rápido que seu corpo foi capaz e rastejou até estar de joelhos ao lado dela.

Ele a virou com cuidado. Por sorte a roupa dela estava intacta, assim ele não correria o risco de tocá-la acidentalmente.

Sem perder mais tempo, Gambit prestou primeiros socorros. Primeiramente, tentou massagem cardíaca. Uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes. Descendo o ouvido até o peito dela, percebeu que suas tentativas não surtiram resultados. Ele mal conseguiu ouvir o coração dela bater.

O próximo passo seria tentar respiração boca a boca, mas ele sabia que se a tocasse seriam dois inconscientes e então ele provavelmente não poderia fazer mais nada para ajudá-la.

Gambit passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos ensopados e grudentos de areia, aflito. Então, ele a observou por um instante. Ela parecia dormir em paz. Mas, Gambit não lutara até aqui para deixá-la morrer assim.

Ele seguiria com o procedimento. Chegou à conclusão de que alguns segundos em contado com a pele dela não seriam suficientes para derrubá-lo.

Afastou os cabelos que cobriam o rosto dela e tentou retirar os grãos de areia grudados neste sem tocá-la.

Na primeira tentativa, ele assoprou na boca dela fazendo o mínimo de contato físico possível e por poucos segundos. Surpreendentemente nem ao menos sentiu o puxão dos poderes dela.

Tentou mais uma vez, agora se prolongando um pouco mais. E então mais uma vez. Na próxima tentativa, Gambit tampou o nariz dela com uma das mãos e segurou o queixo dela com a outra, enquanto seus lábios se demoraram sobre os dela.

Com uma tossida dolorosa Vampira expeliu a água que a impedia de respirar. Gambit se afastou para que ela pudesse voltar a respirar normalmente.

Confusa, Vampira tentou se sentar, mas como não foi capaz, acabou se contentando por levantar a cabeça e se apoiar no cotovelo esquerdo, ignorante da presença do jovem Acólito.

A situação só começou a querer fazer algum sentido na cabeça de Vampira quando ela ouviu uma voz lhe perguntando se estava bem. A voz era áspera devido à água salgada, mas ainda assim as palavras foram ternas.

Vampira virou o rosto assustado para o lugar de onde vinha a voz e deparou-se com Gambit ajoelhado a poucos centímetros de distância.

A adrenalina que percorreu o seu corpo pela surpresa lhe deu forças para se sentar; porém Vampira não conseguiu fazer mais nenhum movimento quando seu corpo inteiro congelou.

Os olhos arregalados dela se fixaram nos nele por vários segundos, sem conseguir largá-los. Mas mesmo sem olhar ao seu redor, Vampira tinha noção de onde estava. Ela sentia seu corpo coberto queimar com o calor assim como os desconfortáveis grãos de areia roçando na sua pele.

Gambit, por sua vez, não disse palavra; preferiu que ela tomasse a iniciativa assim que estivesse recuperada.

Vampira tentou falar, mas sua boca seca impediu que as palavras saíssem. Ela limpou a garganta e após mais uma tentativa, conseguiu finalmente encontrar a voz.

"O-o-o que aconteceu?" ela gaguejou, tão atordoada quanto confusa.

Gambit caiu sentado, estando ainda mais fatigado do que antes. "Longa história, _chère_. Longa história."

Quando os olhos dele se afastaram dos seus, Vampira finalmente olhou em volta. Não havia nenhum sinal de vida. "Onde nós estamos?"

"Não faço a menor ideia."

Vampira franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa. "Como assim? Não foi você que me trouxe aqui?"

Foi a vez dele de ficar confuso. "_Quoi_?"

Ela levou as duas mãos à cabeça; nada parecia fazer sentido. "O que você fez comigo?"

"O que eu fiz com você?" ele perguntou, aturdido. "Eu acabei de salvar a sua vida."

"O que você fez comigo?" ela reiterou, agora em tom ameaçador, frisando cada palavra e ignorando a sua última afirmativa.

"Eu não fiz nada além de tentar te ajudar. Eu impedi que você se afogasse" ele respondeu, mais rispidamente do que pretendia.

"Eu não acredito em você" ela retrucou enquanto seu rosto ganhava uma fisionomia cada vez mais feroz.

Vampira se recusava a acreditar no que ele dizia. Cada palavra não deveria passar de mentiras descaradas.

Era isso que ele fazia: mentia, enganava, fingia, usava quem fosse até conseguir o que queria. Um mutante que teve a coragem de se tornar um lacaio de Magneto não seria mais que isso.

"Acredite no que quiser" disse ele, com impaciência.

Quando Vampira percebeu que ele estava prestar a se levantar, arranjou forças e sem que Gambit esperasse, arremessou-se contra ele, fazendo-o cair de costas. Cada mão sua pressionando o ombro dele contra o chão, seu corpo fazendo peso sobre o dele, e uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele.

"Por que e como você me trouxe pra cá?" ela perguntou entre os dentes.

Gambit não disse ou tentou nada. Apenas um sorriso afetado surgiu sobre o seu rosto.

Confundida pela falta de atitude dele, Vampira deixou sua guardar baixar por apenas um instante que foi mais do que o suficiente para que Gambit agisse.

Com movimentos que Vampira foi incapaz de acompanhar, Gambit rolou seus corpos, invertendo, assim, suas posições. Agora, ele estava por cima dela. Gambit segurou os punhos dela ao lado de sua própria cabeça enquanto suas pernas impediam que as dela o atingissem.

O peso do corpo dele sobre o seu e a maneira com que ele a segurava tornaram suas tentativas de se soltar inúteis.

Gambit aproximou o rosto do dela propositalmente para inervá-la e murmurou: "Por que está me acusando, _chère_?"

Vampira não achou necessário responder. Aquela situação ficava cada vez mais sem sentido. "Por que não diz logo o que quer comigo?"

"O que eu quero com você?" ele perguntou retoricamente, com aquele mesmo sorriso afetado. Estava começando a achar que ela não se lembrava do que acontecera ou não queria se lembrar.

De repente, ele ficou em silêncio. Seus olhos vermelhos percorriam o rosto dela de uma maneira que tornou aquela situação intolerável para Vampira.

"Me solta!" ela gritou quase cometendo o erro de perder o controle.

"Se não o quê?" ele provocou "Estamos sozinhos aqui. Ninguém vai te ouvir."

"Não preciso de ajuda."

Era verdade. Seu ponto alto era a luta corporal, além de ter o melhor professor, a ofensiva era seu treinamento principal.

Infelizmente para Vampira, na posição em que se encontrava, as chances estavam contra ela.

Os dois estavam exaustos, o que tornava qualquer movimento mais laborioso. Gambit era mais forte fisicamente, entretanto Vampira sabia que força não importava quando se tinha técnica. O problema aqui era que Gambit tinha os dois. Ele conseguiu segurá-la de uma forma que era como se conhecesse seus pontos fracos. Talvez ele conhecesse, ela pensou.

A ira que Vampira sentiu no primeiro instante que percebeu estar presa, logo se transformou em medo.

O corpo de Gambit prensando contra o seu a apavorou, a desarmou, pois nem mesmo os inimigos arriscavam chegar tão perto dela.

Nem eles corriam o risco.

Ela não compreendeu por que aquela cena parecia tão real, como se estivesse se repetindo. Mas ela não tinha tempo para isso.

"Você tem duas opções, _chérie_. Primeira: você pode acreditar que eu sou tão vítima quanto você e assim poderemos encontrar uma maneira de sair daqui juntos; ou, segunda: pode continuar me acusando e terminar sozinha. De qualquer maneira, podemos passar o dia todo aqui. O que acha?"

"Eu tenho outra ideia."

Vampira percebeu que a única maneira de derrubá-lo seria fazendo algo que detestava mais do que tudo: usar seus poderes. Ela sabia que ia odiar ter aquele _cajun_ arrogante em sua cabeça, mas seria a única solução.

Vampira tocou os lábios dele com os seus.

Duros, gelados.

Ela não se moveu mais, apenas fechou os olhos com força e esperou pela pior parte: quando ela sentia todos os pensamentos, todas as lembranças, todas as experiências, todos os segredos dele tomarem sua mente, tornando-se seus.

Segundos mais tarde e nada acontecera; Vampira não sentiu seus poderes agindo. Tudo que sentia eram sensações confusas que ela não conseguia compreender.

Algo estava errado, ela soube no mesmo instante. Seu coração nunca bateu tão disparado.

Vampira se afastou e abriu os olhos como se o mundo de repente fosse outro.

Gambit disfarçou a surpresa e sorriu maliciosamente. "_Intéressant_."

Vampira o fitou assombrada. Vendo o seu rosto transtornado, Gambit a soltou instantes mais tarde. Vampira tentou se levantar, mas caiu sentada no mesmo lugar.

Gambit meio que riu. "Não funcionou tão bem quanto da última vez, não é?" ela lhe lançou um olhar ainda mais confuso sem se importar em ter os olhos marejados "Ah, é mesmo" ele continuou, sarcasticamente. "Você não se lembra do nosso último encontro."

Na verdade, ele também não. Mas as câmeras de segurança na base dos Acólitos lhe contou tudo que ele precisava saber. Gambit assistiu à garota nocauteá-lo com um simples beijo. Ousado, ele pensara na época. Garota de atitude.

"Do que você está falando?" ela perguntou; agora seu tom não era mais de ameaça e sim de aflição. "Como viemos parar aqui?"

Gambit franziu o cenho sinceramente para a última pergunta. "Não lembra mesmo?"

Ela lembrava não mais do que alguns flashes.

Lembrava-se de ter acordado naquela manhã com uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Depois disso tudo se tornou branco. Então, ela se encontrou num lugar completamente estranho. Havia um homem em uma espécie de tumba e ele se levantou. Parecia um pesadelo. Foi o que ela achou que fosse: um pesadelo.

Vampira voltou a si. "Se me lembrasse, não teria perguntado, imbecil."

Gambit fechou o rosto, parecendo se ofender com o nojo com o qual ela o xingou. "Você ainda vai me agradecer" disse, antes de se afastar, sentando-se a alguns metros de distância dela.

Cabisbaixa, Vampira tentou se lembrar de mais alguma coisa, mas apenas serviu para sua cabeça doer mais do que antes.

Ela estava começando a acreditar que Gambit não tinha mesmo nada a ver com o fato de eles estarem ali. Aos poucos ela começou a deixar a guarda baixar.

De garota durona e inabalável, Vampira se transformou em nada mais que uma garota assustada.

Gambit viu com o canto dos olhos a expressão desolada sobre o rosto dela. Ele desconfiava que as palavras ásperas e a grosseria eram apenas um mecanismo de defesa para manter as pessoas afastadas.

Ele se levantou e se aproximou dela. Vampira viu a sombra dele, mas não se moveu.

"Nós vamos sair dessa, tá bem?" ele afirmou, quase sem jeito.

"Eu não quero a sua ajuda" ela retrucou, bufando, sem olhar diretamente para ele.

Gambit respirou fundo, tentando não perder a paciência. "Mas precisa dela. Se você ainda não percebeu, todos estavam trabalhando juntos contra um mal maior."

Ela lhe olhou de soslaio; seu rosto não menos duro. "Isso não faz de você menos meu inimigo" afirmou entre os dentes.

Gambit bufou e saiu caminhando sem rumo, resmungando algo em francês.

**Continua…**

**xXxXx**

**Glossário:**

_Chère/Chérie – _Cara_/_Querida

_Quoi? _– O quê?

_Intéressant _– Interessante


	3. Distantes e Sós

**Título: **O Despertar

**Capítulo 3: **Distantes e Sós

**Sinopse: **Presos numa situação mais do que inesperada, Gambit e Vampira terão de confiar um no outro se quiserem sobreviver.

**xXxXx**

**V**ampira permaneceu sentada sobre areia quente. O calor estava se tornando cada vez mais insuportável com o sol lhe queimando mesmo as partes não expostas. Os miúdos grãos de areia lhe rosavam a pele desagradavelmente; pareciam estar por todo o seu corpo. Ela podia sentir o gosto da areia em sua boca. A sensação era terrível.

Ela então retirou as botas, meias e a única luva que havia lhe restado (não fazia ideia de onde a outra havia ido parar), mas não aliviou o calor, pois ela ainda usava uma blusa de lã e calças jeans. Ela nem se lembrava de tê-las vestido.

Sem nem ao menos perceber, os olhos de Vampira procuraram Gambit. Encontraram-no a alguns metros dali. Vampira o viu retirar a camisa e as calças e colocá-las sobre a rocha à beira do mar para que elas pudessem secar.

Como se tivesse sentido o olhar dela, Gambit se virou. Vampira afastou os olhos o mais rápido que pôde e disfarçou.

"É melhor fazer o mesmo..." ele disse em voz alta para garantir que ela ouviria "retirar a roupa molhada."

"Bem que você ia gostar disso, não é mesmo, seu rato de pântano?" ela revidou "Pois nem nos seus sonhos pervertidos."

Gambit rodou os olhos. Por que ainda tentava ser gentil com ela estava além da sua compreensão. "_Très bien_. Desmaie de calor, então."

Ele estava começando a se arrepender de ter se metido naquela encrenca para salvar a pele daquela garota mal agradecida.

Era irritante como em poucos minutos seus sentimentos em relação a ela oscilaram consideravelmente. De pena para raiva, então de compaixão para mais raiva, de tentar entendê-la a detestá-la.

Perto dali, Vampira amaldiçoou em silêncio. Odiava admitir que ele estava certo, e, o que era ainda pior, admitir que ela estava errada.

Ela se levantou, e colocando mais distância entre eles, foi para trás de outra rocha na tentativa de sair da linha de visão do Acólito.

Foi alívio instantâneo quando Vampira retirou a blusa. Por baixo, ela usava uma regata segunda pele. Como o material era fino, ela esperava que pudesse secar no corpo em pouco tempo. Porém, sabia que não teria a mesma sorte com a calça, então se viu obrigada a se desfazer dela também.

De repente ela percebeu que Gambit se aproximava e tentou se cobrir com a calça que acabara de retirar.

"Nem pense nisso" alertou. "Fica longe de mim."

Gambit rodou os olhos mais uma vez e bufou. "_Avec tout le plaisir_" disse ao se virar, deixando de lado o que fosse que tinha a dizer.

"Ei!" ela gritou instantes depois quando viu que ele estava se afastando demais. "Aonde pensa que vai?"

Gambit parou e se virou para ela. "Procurar saber onde diabos estamos" respondeu impacientemente, com o tom de voz alto devido à distância.

"Eu vou junto" ela disse, juntando as suas roupas.

Gambit lançou os braços para o alto em impaciência, deixando-os cair inertes logo após. "Acha mesmo que vai conseguir caminhar com toda essa roupa molhada? Você só vai me atrasar assim. É melhor esperar aqui."

Com passos rápidos, ela conseguiu alcançá-lo. "Não!" disse, segurando as roupas contra o corpo. "Eu não confio em você. Eu vou junto e fim de conversa."

"Então deixa a roupa aí" ele mandou, ainda mais impaciente. Deu-lhe as costas e continuou a caminhar.

Vampira relutou, mas acabou deixando as roupas para secar na pedra junto às roupas de Gambit. Então, com postura altiva e com transparente determinação, acelerou o passo para alcançá-lo. Passou a caminhar a não mais do que dois passos atrás dele.

Usando agora apenas sua regata e a roupa de baixo, Vampira fez o que pôde para não se mostrar afetada ou constrangida com a seminudez. Para sua sorte, Gambit nem sequer olhou para ela.

"Já vou avisando" disse ele, de repente "que se machucar seu lindo pesinho, não pense que eu vou te carregar."

Vampira fez uma careta, e acabou conseguindo refrear uma resposta à altura. Estava obstinada a não cair mais nas provocações dele. Ela também desistiu de fazer mais perguntas por enquanto até porque não poderia garantir que ele não mentiria; seria melhor tentar lembrar por si só.

Eles caminharam em silêncio por aproximadamente meia hora. Neste meio tempo, Vampira não conseguiu deixar de pensar nos X-Men. Ela esteve tentando colocar a cabeça em ordem, mas o pouco que lembrou não foi o suficiente para fazer sentido e nem explicar como ela e Gambit haviam ido parar naquela praia; serviu apenas para preocupá-la.

Vampira estava prestes a lhe fazer uma pergunta quando Gambit falou antes. Ele se virou para ela com um ar diferente do anterior. Além do cansaço, agora o desânimo tomara seu semblante.

"A gente vai ter que voltar. Foi uma má ideia. O sol está a pino e nós não temos água ou abrigo. Se continuarmos assim não vamos durar muito."

"Então, é isso?" ela perguntou "Nós vamos simplesmente sentar aqui e esperar pelo resgate?"

"Não sei se haverá resgate" respondeu ele, de repente desviando o olhar para o mar. "É melhor não contarmos com isso."

"Os X-Men não vão me deixar aqui."

"Aqui?" disse ao se voltar para ela. "Onde é aqui? Eles nem devem saber onde estamos."

"Eles vão dar um jeito de me encontrar," insistiu ela com o mesmo ar altivo "pode ter certeza disso, _cajun_."

Gambit fez uma pausa. Ponderou. "_Ça suffit_! Mas para a nossa própria sanidade, o melhor que temos a fazer é descobrir onde estamos e então tentar encontrar uma saída daqui. Mas isso vai ter que esperar... pelo menos algumas horas."

"Volte você então" ela disse, firme. Não faria jus ao seu nome se fosse esperar sentada. "Eu vou procurar uma saída daqui e _talvez_ eu volte para te buscar."

"_Pas question_!" retrucou ele, impondo-se. "Nem pensar mesmo! Não importa o quão forte você acha ser, não vai resistir por muito tempo debaixo desse sol."

Vampira sentiu seu sangue ferver e subir para o seu rosto. "E quando foi decidido que você é o líder?" e naquele momento toda a sua obstinação foi por água a baixo. "Eu vou sim e você não vai me impedir" e lhe deu as costas.

Gambit ficou seriamente tentado em deixá-la ir para aprender uma lição. Mas sabia que não era uma boa ideia, pois se ela desmaiasse, era ele quem teria de carregá-la.

Melhor carregá-la agora então.

Mal Vampira dera os primeiros passos quando Gambit a agarrou pela cintura e a jogou sobre os ombros como um bárbaro. Por pouco ela não conseguiu segurar um grito de espanto.

Todavia, não tardou para que Gambit se arrependesse do ato, afinal, Vampira não era uma garota qualquer. Mesmo ele sendo muito mais forte do que ela fisicamente, Vampira lhe deu mais trabalho do que qualquer outra garota o faria.

Vampira esperneou e lhe deu socos nas costas nuas, sem contar as ofensas verbais. Ela estava furiosa naquele momento. Não apenas com ele, mas, principalmente, consigo mesma. Não conseguia entender como Gambit conseguira imobilizá-la pela segunda vez em menos de uma hora. Seria humilhante se Logan a visse naquela situação, ela pensou.

"Me solta, seu rato de pântano!"

Gambit se manteve firme por longos minutos, mas em algum momento entre os pontapés, gritos e murros, Vampira conseguiu fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio. Ambos foram ao chão. Gambit de costas e ela com a cara na areia.

Desta vez Vampira foi mais ligeira. Antes que Gambit se levantasse, ela se pôs em cima dele de maneira semelhante à de antes (cada perna em um lado do corpo dele), mas desta vez ela estaria preparada se ele tentasse inverter as suas posições.

Metendo-lhe um dedo mandão no nariz, ela o ameaçou.

"Se encostar em mim mais uma vez, você vai se arrepender de ter nascido, _cajun_."

Diante da ameaça, Gambit sorriu maliciosamente. "Quem está tocando quem, _chère_?"

Com a realização do que ele estava insinuando, Vampira se levantou rapidamente. Não percebera que sua outra mão estava deitada sobre o peito dele. Sem falar que, desta vez, eles mal estavam vestidos, então outras partes se tocaram.

Vampira virou o rosto, sentindo-o enrubescer. "Fique avisado" ela ameaçou mais uma vez assim que Gambit se colocou em pé, tentando manter a compostura e a pouca dignidade que lhe restava.

Sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra, os dois seguiram para o lugar onde estavam suas roupas. Chegaram ainda mais exaustos e sedentos.

"Vamos ter que passar a noite aqui" Gambit apontou, deixando-se cair sentado na areia, desanimado. "Precisamos encontrar uma maneira de conseguir água e abrigo."

Vampira bufou incrédula, e também se sentou na areia. "E como pretende fazer isso, Sr. Sabe-tudo? Não encontramos nada além de areia e mais areia..." pegando um punhado desta nas mãos ela jogou os grãos para longe "e mais maldita areia."

"Essa sua negatividade certamente não está ajudando em nada" ele disse debochadamente.

"Ou talvez você seja um inútil" ela retrucou no mesmo tom.

Gambit se pôs em pé. "Se você tentar ter alguma ideia ao invés de ficar reclamando quem sabe a gente saia daqui mais rápido."

Ela, então, também se levantou para poder peitá-lo à altura. "Que eu saiba você também não teve nenhuma ideia brilhante a não ser aquela de caminhar debaixo do sol e então voltar como um covarde."

Gambit respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu se controlar. Aproximou-se dela quase invadindo o seu espaço e tornando a situação desconfortável para Vampira. Esta só não recuou por teimosia.

"Que uma coisa fique bem clara entre nós" ele disse; a firmeza nas palavras dele capturou a atenção de Vampira. "Toda essa sua atitude de garota durona não funciona comigo. Você pode gritar e ameaçar o quanto quiser. Eu não me importo. Mas se você ainda não percebeu, nós estamos presos aqui juntos; só temos um ao outro. E se eu fosse você começaria a colaborar, senão as coisas podem sair muito erradas."

Vampira não conseguiu evitar o choque. Ninguém a enfrentava daquela maneira. Ela ficou completamente sem reação e deixou Gambit se afastar sem uma resposta.

Ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar, cruzou os braços. "Preferia não ter caído aqui com você" murmurou mais para si mesma do que como provocação, mas Gambit ouviu.

A afirmação o irritou ainda mais. "Claro que não, você preferia estar com aquele escoteiro quatro-olhos."

Vampira se voltou para ele, transtornada, com os olhos arregalados. "O que foi que você disse? Eu, eu... da onde você tirou a ideia absurda de que eu sou a fim do Scott?"

Gambit gargalhou com prazer. "Eu não disse isso. Você disse. Mas não precisa mentir pra mim, _chère_. Qualquer idiota perceberia que você é gamada naquele otário. Mas quem te culparia? Toda garota ama o bad boy, mas, no fim, elas sempre ficam com o mocinho bundão."

Enquanto Gambit montava seu jogo de provocação, Vampira se aproximou. Seus olhos flamejando em cólera.

"Falando por experiência própria, Gambit?" perguntou ela, frisando o nome dele.

Gambit segurou o olhar dela e não respondeu por vários instantes. "O fato é que ele é louco por aquela ruiva."

Vampira fez um punho apertado e seu rosto endureceu ainda mais.

Gambit sorriu, satisfeito. As palavras de provocação surtiram o efeito esperado. "Dói, não é?"

"Patife" ela cuspiu a palavra e lhe deu as costas.

"_Très bonne réponse, chérie_. Será que ficou sem argumentos? Só está brava porque sabe que nunca teria uma chance com ele."

Naquele instante Vampira se virou e Gambit percebeu que o olhar furioso havia se transformado em decepção.

De repente, ele não se orgulhava do que dissera.

"Você não me conhece" ela disse, em tom mais ameno, magoado "não sabe nada sobre mim."

"Sei muito mais do que você imagina."

A seriedade na voz dele fez Vampira lhe dar ouvidos. "O que quer dizer?"

"Exatamente o que eu disse... _Anna Marie_."

Mais uma vez Vampira não conseguiu evitar a expressão de espanto. O assombro em ouvir o seu nome depois de tantos anos fez suas pernas ficarem bambas. Por um instante, ficou paralisada e não conseguiu dizer nada.

"É o seu nome, não é?"

Vampira foi na direção de Gambit, espichou-se para diminuir a vantagem de altura que ele possuía sobre ela e ergueu a cabeça desafiadoramente, peitando-o. A única coisa que se manteve foi o olhar partido de dor.

"Ninguém sabe o meu nome verdadeiro. Como você pode saber?"

Diante do olhar dela, Gambit se lastimou por ter tocado no assunto. Evitou o olhar dela enquanto suas mãos foram involuntariamente para o bolso do casaco que ele não vestia procurando cigarro. Fumar sempre o acalmava e lhe dava um pretexto para não ter que olhar seriamente nos olhos de alguém. Ele mataria por um naquele momento.

Frustrado, Gambit permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo. Vampira não insistiu na pergunta verbalmente, mas seus olhos continuavam a exigir uma resposta.

Sabendo que cedo ou tarde teria que lhe contar a verdade, Gambit decidiu por fazê-la agora e acabar com tudo aquilo.

"O Cabeça-de-balde tem fichas de todos vocês" ele começou; sua postura e voz tipicamente despreocupadas. "Fica tranquila. Nós, meros empregados, não tínhamos acesso a elas."

A revelação não pareceu surpreendê-la. "Isso ainda não explica-"

"- como não tínhamos acesso. Eu tive que invadir os arquivos e dar uma olhadinha na sua ficha."

Vampira franziu o cenho, confusa. "Por que a minha?"

Gambit encolheu os ombros como se não se importasse. "Porque você pareceu interessante."

"Você não tinha o direito" ela disse, porém sua voz não foi de acusação, era algo mais parecido com impotência.

"Não," ele concordou num sorriso "mas olhei mesmo assim, _ma chérie_."

"Não me chame assim" ela exigiu. "Eu não sou nada sua."

Ele a observou entre olhos cerrados, intrigado. "Por que isso te incomoda tanto? O passado?"

Vampira cruzou os braços e fugiu dos olhos dele, fingindo se interessar pelo mar. "A Anna Marie não existe mais. Ela morreu no dia em que machucou alguém."

Ele meio que riu; foi mais como o ar sendo barrado pelos lábios. Um híbrido de riso e sarcasmo e compreensão. "Pois eu tenho uma novidade para você _chérie_: não adianta tentar esquecer o passado. Não importa o quanto você tente. Não dá. As piores lembranças são as que ficam mais fundas."

Algo lhe disse que ele sabia o que dizia. A esta altura Vampira voltara a lhe olhar nos olhos, mas agora viu tanta dor ao proferir tais palavras que achou impossível continuar olhando.

"Eu sei" ela sussurrou antes de se afastar e se sentar num ponto qualquer. Mas longe dele.

O sol estava ficando mais fraco e já não parecia incomodar tanto. O mar também era bonito, ela pensou. Aquele lugar era lindo. Seria um paraíso se a situação fosse outra.

Gambit a observou de longe. "Começamos com o pé esquerdo, _chère._"

Vampira continuou observando o mar, imersa em seus pensamentos. Agora além do calor e da garganta seca, seu estômago começara a queimar de fome.

Perto dali, Gambit subiu em um coqueiro e, sem muito esforço, conseguiu derrubar alguns cocos ao chão. Descendo da árvore, juntou os cocos e colocando um sobre uma pedra grande, bateu nele com outra pedra menor até que a dura fruta se quebrasse.

Surpreendentemente, ele levou o primeiro coco para Vampira. "Vai servir pra matar a sede e amenizar a fome por enquanto" disse ao lhe entregar a fruta.

Vampira a aceitou em silêncio, apenas meneando a cabeça em agradecimento e, mais uma vez, surpresa pela atitude gentil.

**Continua…**

**xXxXx**

**Glossário****:**

_Très bien_ – Ótimo

_Avec tout le plaisir – _Com todo o prazer

_Ça suffit! – _Está bem!

_Pas question_! – Nem pensar!

_Très bonne réponse – _Ótima resposta

_Ma chérie – _Minha querida


	4. Coração Partido que Ainda Bate

**Título:** O Despertar

**Capítulo 4:** Coração Partido que Ainda Bate

**Sinopse:** Presos numa situação mais do que inesperada, Gambit e Vampira terão de confiar um no outro se quiserem sobreviver.

**xXxXx**

"Então eles simplesmente evaporaram no ar."

Após essas últimas palavras ditas entre os dentes, Wolverine se calou. Não poderia esconder o ódio e o sentimento de impotência por não ter sido capaz de salvar Vampira. Isso ficava claro a cada palavra que proferia.

X-Men, Irmandade e Acólitos, reunidos numa das salas da mansão Xavier, ouviram a história em silêncio.

Ainda no Tibete, Xavier tentou encontrar Vampira telepaticamente, mas não havia sinal dela pelas redondezas. Ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar. O melhor a ser feito seria retornar à mansão, pois lá, disporiam de mais recursos.

Wolverine se mostrou decidido a ir procurá-la, mas após muita insistência, finalmente enxergou que seria infrutífero procurá-la em meio à neve.

A ansiedade só se fez aumentar, pois o retorno para casa não foi tão rápido quanto eles gostariam. Encontraram-se sem transporte, sendo que o Pássaro Negro ficara no Egito. Assim, foram necessárias algumas horas até que todos estivessem de volta a Bayville, Mesmero incluído. Não seria permitido que este saísse de vista enquanto não fosse resolvido o que seria feito dele.

"Como assim evaporaram?" perguntou Kitty, do fundo da sala onde eles se encontravam agora; quebrando o silêncio instaurado após a resolução da história. Ela tinha os olhos molhados e estava abraçada com Kurt. Era impossível dizer quem consolava quem.

Uma fisionomia pensativa cobria o rosto do Professor. "Sabemos que Vampira foi controlada com a finalidade de absorver os poderes dos mutantes por perto; e que mais tarde Apocalipse tomou os poderes dela."

"E ele os usou... ampliados" rosnou Wolverine.

Xavier concordou. "Ele deve ter usado os poderes de Noturno para fazê-los sumir daquela forma. Estando os poderes ampliados ao seu dispor, Apocalipse nem precisou tocar neles para isso."

No fundo da sala, Noturno fechou os olhos com expressão de dor.

"Precisamos encontrá-la o mais rápido possível" disse Wolverine de repente com uma raiva mais que habitual.

Do fundo da sala, Creed deu uma risada de escárnio. "Se eles estiverem vivos."

Em uma fração de segundos, Wolverine estava próximo a Creed. Suas garras brilhando em frente ao seu rosto. "Repete isso, seu filho da mãe."

Xavier interveio. "Parem!" disse com a voz firme "Brigar é a última coisa que queremos fazer" então, se voltando para Magneto: "Magnus, por favor, peça para seu... empregado se retirar."

Com um rosnar, Dentes de Sabre se retirou. Telepaticamente Xavier garantiu que Creed realmente deixaria a mansão.

"Se eles estiverem juntos..." disse Magneto "então devem estar vivos. Gambit é muito bem treinado."

"Exatamente" disse Wolverine. "_Se_ eles ainda estiverem juntos. Não me surpreenderia se esse seu capanga já não a tenha abandonado sem pensar duas vezes."

"Ele não faria isso" veio a voz quebrada de Kitty. Quando todos os olhares se voltaram para ela, seus próprios se arregalaram em surpresa, mas ela insistiu na sua afirmativa. "Não faria" repetiu, balançando a cabeça em ênfase.

"Supondo que eles estejam juntos" continuou Xavier, tentando manter a voz o mais calma possível. "Podem estar em qualquer lugar do planeta. Não será tarefa fácil localizá-los."

Ciclope se manifestou pela primeira vez. "Eu achei que com o Cérebro o senhor seria capaz de encontrar qualquer pessoa em qualquer parte do planeta."

"É mais complexo do que isso, Scott. Se Vampira não usar seus poderes tornará tudo ainda mais difícil. Pode levar horas, dias."

"Então por que estamos aqui parados?" explodiu Wolverine mais uma vez. "Precisamos agir."

"Por favor, acalme-se Logan" pediu Xavier à guisa de suplica. "Não descansarei até que Vampira esteja a salvo."

"Mas como vamos saber se ela está bem?" indagou Kitty, quase sucumbindo ao choro.

"Podemos apenas esperar, Katherine" respondeu Xavier.

O Professor então se retirou para a sala do Cérebro. Os outros não viram outra opção senão esperar.

"Charles?" disse Magneto caminhando ao lado da cadeira de rodas de Xavier. "E quanto a Apocalipse?"

"Hank está juntando informações sobre ele."

"Não é o suficiente, Charles."

"Sinto muito, Erik" disse Xavier "mas antes de tivermos qualquer pista sobre o paradeiro de Vampira e Gambit não poderemos planejar um grande passo contra Apocalipse."

"Certo" disse Magneto após uma pausa. "Vou agir e tentar descobrir uma maneira de acabar com Apocalipse. Mas antes vou ajudá-lo. Com os meus poderes ampliando o Cérebro, será muito mais fácil conseguir algum progresso."

Xavier sorriu. "Obrigado, velho amigo."

* * *

A temperatura caiu drasticamente assim que se fez noite naquela praia deserta. Dias quentes, noites frias.

As roupas dos mutantes ali perdidos ainda não haviam secado completamente, mas teriam de ser suficientes para protegê-los do sereno. Como não havia onde se abrigar, eles se viram obrigados a passar a noite na areia, dormindo ao relento.

Gambit encontrou alguns gravetos e improvisou uma fogueira perto à rocha onde antes estavam suas roupas no intento de impedir que o vento a apagasse. Enquanto Gambit tivesse seus poderes, eles teriam fogo facilmente.

Vampira estava sentada a poucos metros de onde Gambit armara a fogueira. Ela permanecera no mesmo lugar pelas últimas horas completamente imersa em pensamentos.

Gambit se ajoelhou perto à fogueira e esfregou as mãos, tentando esquecer a fome que apertava. Então, avistou Vampira. A tristeza dela era quase palpável mesmo a metros de distância. Movido por um sentimento de compaixão, Gambit foi até ela.

"Ei, _chère_" disse com a voz terna. Vampira ergueu os olhos até o rosto dele. "Vem pra perto da fogueira. Vai se sentir melhor" e se afastou.

Vampira se levantou sem pressa e se sentou de frente para Gambit, segurando as pernas firmemente contra o peito do outro lado da fogueira. Evitou ao máximo olhar diretamente para Gambit, porém ousou sondá-lo uma ou duas vezes, até que finalmente resolveu falar.

Enquanto sentada sozinha, Vampira teve muito tempo para pensar e meditar sobre a sua situação. No fim, percebeu que Gambit estava com a razão. Ela custou a admitir que os dois estavam juntos. Continuar brigando só iria piorar a já intricada situação.

"Qual o seu nome?" ela perguntou de repente, olhando para ele com olhos calmos enquanto sua voz saiu mais baixa e rouca do que ela pretendia. Gambit meramente olhou para ela.

Vampira sabia que havia sido uma pessoa difícil de lidar naquelas poucas horas que passaram ali, mas não imaginou que levaria um tratamento de silêncio.

"Já que você sabe tantas coisas sobre mim" ela tentou mais uma vez "o mínimo que pode fazer é me contar o seu nome."

Gambit hesitou por um longo momento, tão longo que Vampira chegou a achar que ele ia simplesmente continuar a ignorá-la.

"É Remy" respondeu ele silenciosamente; seus olhos não deixaram as chamas crepitantes, nem seu corpo se movera. "Remy LeBeau."

Vampira sorriu singelamente.

"O que mais sabe sobre mim, Remy LeBeau?" ela perguntou com a voz afável.

A intenção era dizer o nome dele como artifício para sarcasmo, mas no fim das contas Vampira acabou gostando da maneira que soou saído de seus lábios.

"_Pas beaucoup_" respondeu ele, após mais uma pausa. "Só havia um resumo básico sobre poderes e informações físicas como altura, peso, cor dos olhos..." ele então deixou a voz morrer e pela primeira vez em um bom tempo olhou diretamente nos olhos dela "Confesso que aquela foto borrada não te faz jus" acrescentou com cordialidade. Vampira, porém, nada disse, e esta foi a deixa para que Gambit continuasse. "Eu te observei algumas vezes na escola. Você sempre me pareceu tão... triste."

"Isso te surpreende?" ela perguntou com uma expressão imparcial.

"_Non_."

"Você também não parece um poço de alegria."

Gambit se permitiu sorrir um pouco. "Precisa de alguém igual para perceber, _n'est-ce pas_?"

Vampira também sorriu, compartilhando a ironia quando outra questão lhe veio à mente.

"Quando você mencionou algo sobre um suposto último encontro nosso ou algo assim... eu ainda não compreendo."

Ela até chegou a pensar que ele estivesse tentando mexer com a sua cabeça, mas lembrando da cena, tinha sido natural demais para ter sido simulado.

Gambit temia que ela fizesse essa pergunta. Procurou escolher bem as palavras, mas não havia outra maneira de lhe contar senão diretamente. "Você estava fora de si."

"Como assim?" ela perguntou, franzindo de leve as sobrancelhas enquanto tentava não fazer suposições prematuras.

Gambit vacilou por um momento, mas não havia como evitar uma resposta.

"Você estava sendo controlada" respondeu, olhando para um outro lado, não querendo ver qual seria a reação dela.

Vampira fechou os olhos. Parecia haver uma mão invisível esmagando o seu coração. Ela fora usada mais uma vez.

"Por quem?" indagou com a voz firme, lançando-lhe um olhar grave.

Gambit se voltou para ela. "Tem certeza que quer saber dos detalhes?" perguntou friamente.

"Não. Mas eu _preciso_ saber."

Se era o que ela queria, devia ser forte o bastante para aguentar, ele pensou.

"Por um cara macabro chamado Mesmero" ele então fez uma pausa e meio que riu ao se lembrar da cena. "Você conseguiu me derrubar, assim como fez com os outros."

A cabeça de Vampira começou a doer fortemente, ao invés das coisas estarem se esclarecendo, ela estava se sentindo cada vez mais confusa.

"Outros?"

"É... X-Men, Irmandade... Acólitos... praticamente todos os mutantes da cidade."

"E por quê?" ela perguntou com a voz cada vez mais aflita, e desta vez, Gambit não respondeu. Ela não precisava de mais culpa por ter sido forçada a fazer parte do plano para acordar Apocalipse. Gambit já havia revelado o suficiente por uma noite. Mas a garota não era fácil de enrolar. Nem mesmo por ele. "Você sabe de alguma coisa" ela disse, firmemente.

"Não sei de nada."

Ele foi convincente, mas por algum motivo ela não acreditou.

"Me conta o que você sabe" ela insistiu, quase a ponto de implorar. Seus olhos duros, demandando uma resposta sincera. "Por favor, Gambit. Eu preciso entender."

Gambit se moveu desconfortavelmente. "Quer mesmo ouvir?" quando ela fez um meneio de cabeça afirmativo, ele continuou. "Você roubou os poderes de todos nós. Então quando ele te tocou, de alguma forma, pegou os poderes para si, assim pôde se levantar."

"Ele?" ela ecoou, aflita, levando a mão direita à testa. Não sabia que sua cabeça podia doer tanto.

"Apocalipse" ele disse de uma vez, sem mais rodeios.

"Quer dizer que eu fui mesmo responsável por acordar um monstro?" ela perguntou com os olhos marejados enquanto sua voz ia se partindo, enfraquecendo.

Ela queria que os picotes dos quais lembrava fossem apenas um pesadelo.

Gambit a observou em silêncio por alguns instantes com uma expressão dura. Ela fixou o olhar na areia, virando o rosto para que ele não visse que ela estava a ponto de começar a chorar.

"Não foi sua culpa, _chère_" ele disse de repente. "Você não teve responsabilidade em nada do que aconteceu" suas palavras saíram irritadas como se ele não permitisse que ela se culpasse daquela forma. Gambit, mais do que ninguém, sabia que isso não levava a nada.

Vampira tentou disfarçar as lágrimas. Agora as últimas cenas que lembrava começavam a fazer sentido. Ela daria tudo para saber se sua família estava bem.

Então se voltou para Gambit após se recuperar. "Como viemos parar aqui?" indagou com firmeza, mas no fundo, quase que imperceptivelmente sua voz tremeu na última palavra.

Gambit encolheu os ombros. "Apocalipse..." ele disse simplesmente. Seu corpo parecendo totalmente relaxado. Seus olhos fugindo dos dela "foi um acidente."

Não foi o que ele tinha dito antes. "Por que você me ajudou?" ela perguntou agora com mais doçura na voz, franzindo levemente o cenho. Moveu-se alguns centímetros para mais perto dele sem nem quase perceber.

"Eu já disse. Estávamos do mesmo lado."

"Lutando contra um inimigo em comum, eu sei" por mais que os olhos dele estivessem em outro ponto qualquer, os dela não saíram do rosto dele. "Não quer dizer que você tinha qualquer obrigação de me ajudar."

Pela primeira vez, ela conseguiu deixá-lo sem resposta. A verdade era que nem ele mesmo sabia o motivo. Naquela hora pareceu mais do que resgatar a mocinha em perigo. Alguma coisa lhe apertava o peito e lhe dizia para agir, e rápido.

Diante do silêncio dele, Vampira tomou um minuto para observá-lo; estudou seu rosto atentamente pela primeira vez. Gambit estava com as mandíbulas contraídas com mais força do que parecia ser necessário. Era como se estivesse lutando com algo apenas em sua cabeça.

Vampira notou como Gambit possuía feições fortes, rosto marcante, barba que parecia estar sempre para ser feita e olhos completamente enigmáticos. Das poucas vezes que Vampira vira aqueles olhos escuros, esta era a primeira que eles pareciam tão intensos. Eles praticamente brilhavam na pouca luz.

Mesmo tão jovem Gambit tinha uma expressão dura como de alguém que já passou por coisas ruins demais ainda em idade tão tenra. Mas isso só se fazia aparente quando ele não fingia ser despreocupado.

Pareceu tão familiar para ela.

"Você não é como os outros" ela disse distraída. Quando percebeu as palavras já haviam saído, então seguiu em frente. "Pyro ou Destes de Sabre... ou mesmo como os caras da Irmandade."

Gambit gargalhou em deboche. "_Bien sûr que non_. Eu sou atraente."

Vampira virou os olhos. "Não foi o que eu quis dizer."

É claro que não. Ele sabia. Seu sorriso de repente sumiu e ele a olhou de soslaio.

"É o que você pensa" afirmou secamente. "Não se lembra do que aconteceu na primeira vez que nos cruzamos?"

Ele precisava trazer aquilo à tona para poder mudar a posição de desvantagem na qual achava se encontrar.

"Lembro" ela respondeu, firmemente. "E me lembro também de quando você espantou os garotos que me provocaram."

Gambit se moveu desconfortavelmente mais uma vez. Agora mais ainda. Mudou de posição, passando o peso do corpo para o outro lado; não parecia conseguir encontrar uma posição confortável.

Ainda assim, ele olhou nos olhos dela.

"Não foi por sua causa. Era injusto eles mexerem com alguém só por ser diferente e esse alguém por coincidência foi você" a afirmação dele foi carregada de frieza e indiferença.

Gambit lembrava perfeitamente, como se aquelas cenas se recriassem em frente aos seus olhos: todas as provocações, os xingamentos. _Diable_. _Diable_. Ele sempre partia para a briga – não tinha outro jeito, ninguém para defendê-lo ou aconselhá-lo.

Ele levou tanta sova dos garotos mais velhos que perdera a conta. Mas Remy nunca teve medo de brigar. Não demorou muito para que o pequeno órfão passasse a conseguir se defender sozinho. Depois da adoção (às vezes ele se perguntava se ela viera tarde demais) os treinamentos no clã só serviram para aperfeiçoar suas impressionantes habilidades físicas.

Por isso tudo e por muito mais Gambit não podia permitir que Vampira achasse que ele era fraco como um deles. Pois ele nunca seria. Não poderia existir herói com um passado nebuloso como o seu. E mesmo que ele tentasse esquecer – não fosse isso impossível – os cadáveres no armário sempre voltariam, cedo ou tarde.

Vampira se sentiu uma idiota por ter trazido aquele assunto à pauta e aparentemente ter compreendido completamente errado a situação. Mas tendo aquele dia sido coincidência ou não, ele a ajudou sem ter pedido nada e recebido apebas desconfiança em troca. E disso ela se lembraria.

Durantes os próximos minutos, eles não disseram palavra.

Vampira abraçou seu próprio corpo para se proteger do vento gelado; o calor emanando da fogueira de repente não pareceu ser o suficiente. Ela fechou os olhos. Eram tantos sentimentos e sensações mesclados.

Ela não sabia o que seria pior quando retornasse ao Instituto. Se tudo voltasse a ser exatamente como era; ou se, por sua causa, por ter sido uma peça importante no retorno de Apocalipse, as coisas estariam diferentes e ela seria culpada pelo que aconteceu.

Olhou para as mãos nuas. O fato de estar "tocável" não parecia ter mudado muita coisa. Ela nem sequer sabia como havia acontecido e se perguntou se realmente faria alguma diferença. Cedo ou tarde seus poderes retornariam – se é que isso já não tivesse acontecido –, ela tinha certeza disso.

Talvez Gambit soubesse de alguma coisa.

"Apocalipse deve ter roubado os seus poderes também."

Gambit disse tão repentinamente que Vampira por pouco não deu um pulo de susto. Ela olhou para o _cajun_, totalmente confusa, mas Gambit estava com o rosto baixo, envolto em tantas sombras que ela não conseguiu ver nada.

Vampira se questionou seriamente se ele poderia ver a sua mente. Talvez ele fosse apenas um bom leitor, bom fisionomista, capaz de ler o rosto de alguém sem deixar o seu entregar nada. Seus movimentos devem tê-la denunciado.

O palpite dele era bom e acima de tudo uma prova de que seus poderes não tardariam a voltar.

Ela fechou os olhos mais uma vez. Sentiu o peso sobre os ombros aumentar.

Gambit percebeu como ela parecia estar gelada. Retirou o casaco e colocou-o sobre os ombros dela. Ele ainda estava úmido, mas seria o bastante para proteger do vento frio.

Vampira abriu os olhos desnorteada pela prévia distração, mas logo protestou quando percebeu do que se tratava.

"Não, não precisa" ela gaguejou. "Eu... eu não estou com frio."

"Pare de ser tão orgulhosa" ele disse já se sentando no lugar de antes.

"E você vai ficar aí congelando?"

Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico. "Sua preocupação me toca, _chère_."

Vampira retirou o casaco e o jogou contra ele. Gambit rodou os olhos.

"_Fille_ _têtue_" resmungou, deitando-se para dormir; o casaco servindo de travesseiro.

Vampira deu uma última olhada em Gambit e também se deitou na areia. Encolheu-se e não tardou a adormecer, derrotada pelo cansaço e tantas preocupações.

Desta vez, ela não sentiu o peso do casado de Gambit sobre o seu corpo.

**Continua…**

**xXxXx**

**Glossário:**

_Chère – _Querida

_Pas beaucoup_ – Não muito

_Non – _Não

_N'est-ce pas – _Não é?

_Bien sûr que non – _É claro que não

_Diable – _Diabo

_Fille_ _têtue – _Garota teimosa


	5. Sinais de vida

**Título**: O Despertar

**Capítulo 5:** Sinais de vida

**Sinopse:** Presos numa situação mais do que inesperada, Gambit e Vampira terão de confiar um no outro se quiserem sobreviver.

**N/A:** Essas últimas semanas foram muito frustrantes. Eu estava cheia de ideias e disposição para escrever, mas não tive tempo. Só me sobraram aquelas horas que eu geralmente uso para dormir ¬¬ Eu estava me dedicando ao novo capítulo de 'Mais que um sonho', mas como ele ainda está meio longe de ser finalizado e eu não quero postar qualquer coisa mal feita só por postar, voltei ao Despertar já que este capítulo estava quase pronto. Enfim, espero que gostem.

**xXxXx**

**W**olverine caminhava de um lado para o outro como um animal preso em uma jaula. As horas iam passando tortuosamente. Ele se enfurecia ao se encontrar com as mãos atadas enquanto Vampira estava sabe-deus-onde e ainda por cima com um inimigo. Sua cabeça parecia estar prestes a explodir. Ele precisava liberar toda a sua raiva.

Caminhando sem rumo por um dos muitos corredores do Instituto Xavier, Wolverine parou de repente quando seus ouvidos aguçados ouviram um gemido. Sabendo de onde vinha, correu em direção ao Cérebro.

"Captei alguma coisa" disse o Professor com dificuldades, retirando o capacete. Magneto ao seu lado, amparando-lhe.

"O que é, Xavier?" perguntou Wolverine com aflição assim que chegou à sala "Vampira usou os poderes?"

"Não" respondeu Xavier. "Gambit usou. Acho que... que os encontrei."

Wolverine não se convenceu. "E se eles não estiverem juntos?"

"Não temos outra escolha, Logan" afirmou Xavier. Respirou fundo, tentou se recuperar. Voltou-se para Wolverine. "Diga a todos que estejam prontos. Partiremos o mais rápido possível."

Wolverine estava prestes a perguntar para onde quando foi interrompido.

"Não podem" disse uma voz trêmula, vinda da porta que Wolverine deixara aberta.

Todos os olhos se voltaram em direção à voz e se depararam com a silhueta de uma mulher velha e frágil. Ela tinha os cabelos curtos e grisalhos e usava óculos escuros.

Jean estava ao lado dela com uma expressão preocupada. "Eu não sei como ela entrou" disse a garota como um pedido de desculpas. Professor lhe disse que não havia problema. Ele sabia de quem se tratava.

Em silêncio, a mulher foi levada para uma sala mais apropriada. Sentou-se numa cadeira que lhe foi dada e não disse mais nenhuma palavra por vários minutos. Neste meio tempo, Tempestade e Fera também se juntaram ao grupo. Os mais jovens, porém, foram deixados de fora. Entretanto, a notícia da chegada da mulher misteriosa se espalhou como um rastro de pólvora. Mais tarde, todos ficariam à par da situação.

Na sala de reuniões, os presentes permaneceram em silêncio cortante por alguns instantes. Rostos graves encarando a mulher.

Repentinamente ela voltou a falar. "Não podem ir atrás deles. Devem manter Vampira o mais afastada daqui possível."

"Ah é?" rosnou Wolverine. Sua voz rouca e furiosa se contrapondo dramaticamente à voz calma e controlada da mulher. "Nos dê um bom motivo, vovó" continuou ele, tentando ao máximo refrear o impulso de soltar as garras.

"Logan" disse Xavier num leve tom de repreensão, colocando o braço na frente do canadense antes que este fizesse algo impensado. "Deixe-a falar."

"E quem é você?" perguntou Wolverine.

A mulher velha retirou os óculos escuros com a mão trêmula e enrugada e virou os olhos cegos para Wolverine. "Chamo-me Sina" respondeu calmamente. "Vim lhes alertar sobre acontecimentos futuros."

"Então nos diga o que sabe" pediu Xavier, intrigado; conhecia os poderes da mulher.

"Eu vi o futuro e ele não foi nada animador. Apocalipse – o mutante mais perigoso que já existiu – está solto."

"Nós já sabemos disso" interrompeu Wolverine.

"Apocalipse é forte, mas não será por muito tempo" continuou Sina, sabiamente ignorando Wolverine. "Ele enfraquecerá e precisará dela. Precisará de Vampira para permanecer vivo. Não tardará a perceber que os poderes roubados não durarão para sempre. Precisará se reabastecer, e para isso precisará de Vampira" ela fez uma pausa. Ninguém ousava dizer palavra apenas a ouviam com perplexa atenção. "Existem dois caminhos: em um dos cenários Vampira volta e Apocalipse a encontra e..." ela deixou a voz morrer; não seria necessário continuar "no outro, ela se mantém longe até que ele enfraqueça o bastante para ser destruído."

Wolverine bufou. "E por que acreditaríamos no que diz?"

"Vocês não tem outra escolha" respondeu ela simplesmente.

"Ah nós temos. Diga a ela, Chuck" disse Wolverine se voltando para Xavier. Este, porém, nada disse.

"Tudo o que digo é verdade" continuou a mulher. "Vocês podem resgatá-la e permitir que Vampira caia nas garras do monstro..."

"Nós podemos protegê-la" grunhiu Wolverine.

"Não para sempre" insistiu Sina. "Se vocês a trouxeram de volta, em algum momento, ele conseguirá encontrá-la e o mundo como o conhecemos estará perdido. Acreditem quando digo que Vampira estará mais segura longe daqui."

"Mais segura sozinha?" indagou o canadense.

"Ela não está sozinha."

Wolverine não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Olhou para Xavier e para os outros e ninguém dizia nada. "Vamos ter que confiar num Acólito agora?"

"Acredite ou não, ela estará segura com ele" afirmou Sina, fazendo uma pausa logo após. "Vocês têm de arranjar um jeito de avisá-los para que não tentem voltar. Alguém sabe a localização deles?" perguntou ela, estranhamente se voltando para Xavier como se o estivesse vendo.

"Apenas eu e Magnus."

"Então têm de esquecer... nunca subestime o poder do inimigo. A nossa sorte é que ele ainda não sabe que precisa de Vampira."

"Ótimo. Assim podemos levá-la para um lugar seguro" insistiu Wolverine.

Sina sacudiu a cabeça em desacordo. "Ele seguirá qualquer um de nós e chegará até ela."

"Não se formos rápidos o suficiente."

"Não dará tempo" disse ela incisiva, pela primeira vez elevando a voz. "Apocalipse já começou a agir e não tardará a perceber que Vampira é o ponto fraco em seu plano. Temos que avisá-la o mais rápido possível senão ele descobrirá e será tarde demais."

"Mas e se ele encontrar uma forma de localizá-la?" perguntou Magnus; sua voz grave e imponente ecoando. "Se nós fomos capazes, então há uma chance de Apocalipse também ser."

"Sim, mas Apocalipse precisará de um telepata poderoso para isso. Quando ele perceber que precisa de Vampira já estará enfraquecido a ponto de que nem sua persuasão será o bastante. O único homem com o qual precisam se preocupar é Mesmero."

"Mesmero está em nossas mãos" respondeu Magneto.

"Nunca permitam que Apocalipse chegue até ele" disse Sina, enfática. "Assim só precisarão manter Apocalipse ocupado. Quanto mais tempo ele não souber que está enfraquecendo, mais tempo terão para encontrar maneiras de destruí-lo."

"Se você é tão boa assim" continuou Wolverine, sarcástico "então por que não teve uma visão de Vampira antes de tudo isso acontecer? Não acha que teria nos poupado de tudo isso?"

Sina ficou em silêncio por um instante. Pendeu a cabeça quase que imperceptivelmente. "Pois eu vi."

"Então por que não interferiu?" perguntou Wolverine furioso a ponto de partir para cima da mulher.

"Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer" ela mentiu. Tinha motivos interiores para ter agido da maneira que agiu. Xavier percebeu, mas não disse nada, não serviria para nada. As peças do tabuleiro já estavam em suas devidas casas.

"Bem" ela continuou após uma breve pausa, levantou-se. "A minha missão aqui está terminada. Pensem no que eu disse e tomem a decisão correta. Salvem... Vampira" _salvem minha filha. _

Antes de se retirar, Sina se voltou para Xavier. Este assentiu.

* * *

Vampira acordou com o sol queimando seu rosto dolorosamente. Piscou inúmeras vezes até se acostumar à abrupta claridade. Foram precisos vários instantes para que a garota se lembrasse de onde estava. Quando sentiu os grãos de areia que pareciam estar por todo o seu corpo, tudo voltou.

Ela fez uma careta e se sentou, apoiando-se em um dos braços. Suspirou desanimada. Estava tendo um sonho quando despertou sobressaltada. Era lamentável. Vampira raramente tinha sonhos agradáveis quando os pesadelos ocupavam a maior parte de suas noites. Mas ela não iria reclamar, pois ao menos tivera uma noite de paz. Se ela apenas não tivesse sido tão desconfortável fisicamente, poderia ter sido uma das melhores dos últimos meses. Só de se mover um pouco, Vampira sentiu seu corpo dolorido tanto por cansaço do dia anterior quanto por ter dormido em um lugar plano. Ela fez movimentos circulares com o pescoço tentando aliviar a dor na nuca por ter dormido sem travesseiro.

Suspirando mais uma vez, os olhos de Vampira finalmente caíram sobre o casaco de Gambit que lhe cobria.

Olhou ao redor, mas nem sinal do dono do casaco. Ela virou os olhos. Isso não a surpreendia. Vampira simplesmente não poderia descartar a possibilidade de Gambit ter encontrado uma maneira de sair daquele lugar e tê-la deixado para trás. Ela já não acreditava que ele tivesse alguma coisa a ver com a situação na qual se encontravam, mas ainda não conseguia confiar nele por completo. Na verdade, ela não queria.

Vampira apanhou o casado de Gambit e inconscientemente sorriu. Ele não deixaria o casaco para trás. Agora ele estava seco, mas Vampira ainda pôde sentir o cheiro de Gambit. Ela o afastou rapidamente.

Gambit não era apenas um estranho, ele também era o inimigo. Ela precisava continuar repetindo isso para não enlouquecer.

Vampira então se levantou com repentina determinação. Pulou a fogueira que já havia se extinguido e encontrou mais alguns cocos amontoados. Sua primeira atitude foi a de abri-los (não sem um pouco de esforço) e beber de sua água com vontade. Sua sede foi saciada, mas seu estômago continuava a queimar. Enquanto tentava esquecer a fome, Vampira notou uma sequência de pegadas que davam para a mesma direção que ela e Gambit haviam tomado no dia anterior.

Vampira poderia seguir as pegadas e ir atrás de Gambit, ou esperar pacientemente pelo seu retorno. Vampira não era do tipo de pessoa que esperava acontecer. Resolveu seguir as pegadas, mas antes precisava se livrar de toda aquela areia.

Ela pensou seriamente em tomar banho de mar, mas não poderia entrar vestida, pois não tinha mais roupas; e se fosse despida, temia que Gambit surgisse repentinamente e a pegasse na saia justa. Já dava para imaginar ele escondendo as suas roupas ou outra brincadeira tão infantil quanto. Ela não poderia correr esse risco.

No fim, mesmo que de mau humor, resignou-se a arregaçar as calças e de cócoras umedecer o rosto, os braços e o colo. Sentiu a pele – principalmente a do rosto – dolorida como se estivesse em chamas. Vampira não estava habituada a se expor ao sol por tanto tempo sem proteção alguma e ainda por cima sua pele era de extrema sensibilidade.

Ela caiu sentada na areia, desanimada. Uma coisa que não saía de sua cabeça era o porquê dos X-Men ainda não a terem encontrado. Já fazia quase um dia inteiro que eles haviam caído naquela praia. Já era mais do que tempo suficiente para terem sido resgatados. Nada daquilo parecia fazer sentido.

Respirando fundo Vampira resolveu tomar uma atitude. Não ia ficar parada à espera de um resgate. Encontraria uma forma de voltar para... _casa_.

Sua cabeça estava a mil, maquinando maneiras de sair daquele lugar quando ao longe avistou uma silhueta. Ou pelo menos ela achava que era. Não se surpreenderia se estivesse tendo uma miragem ou algo do tipo. Ela se pôs de pé e estreitou os olhos para ter certeza que não estava imaginando coisas. Fechou os olhos e os esfregou. Quando olhou na mesma direção ainda podia ver a silhueta embaçada pelo calor.

Sem nem mesmo perceber, Vampira sorriu.

Gambit vinha correndo, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés. Vampira correu na direção dele para diminuir a distância.

Quando viu que ela se aproximava, Gambit parou. Ofegando, inclinou-se para frente, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e respirando forte.

Vampira o alcançou também quase sem fôlego. Ela não pôde deixar de notar que o peito e costas de Gambit queimavam num vermelho intenso; sua camiseta estava em torno de sua cabeça como um turbante.

"Eu achei..." ele disse com dificuldades, pois além do cansaço sua boca estava tão seca que até mesmo falar exigia esforço. "Tem... um vilarejo de pescadores a alguns quilômetros daqui" ele indicou a direção com os dos braços. "Eu sei onde estamos" dito isso se jogou de costas na areia quente. Seu peito subia e descia lentamente enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Vampira ouviu com atenção o que Gambit dissera, mas de repente a informação que tanto esperava já não pareceu tão importante após se deparar com o estado no qual Gambit se encontrava. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas em preocupação que naquele momento não se preocupou em esconder ou questionar.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou, suavemente.

Gambit lhe lançou um olhar estranho de dúvida. "Estou alucinando ou você está sendo gentil comigo?"

Vampira rodou os olhos e lhe deu um soco de leve no braço.

Gambit gemeu. "Não maltrata assim, não."

Ela cruzou os braços com irritação. "É por você ter me deixado aqui sozinha."

Mesmo com aquela situação e o extremo cansado misturados à sede e à fome, Gambit teve espírito para sorrir. "Sabia que você ia sentir minha falta, Vampirinha."

Ela fez uma careta, bufou. "Você está mesmo delirando" ela retrucou com aspereza. "E não me chama de Vampirinha."

O sorriso de Gambit aumentou um pouco. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, entretido. Conseguiu erguer a cabeça e os ombros, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. "Você fica uma graça nervosa."

O comentário só serviu para enfurecê-la ainda mais. Porém, desta vez, Vampira conseguiu se controlar, sabendo que mudar de assunto era a atitude mais correta a tomar. "Levanta logo daí e me diz o que você encontrou."

"Vamos pra sombra, primeiro" ele disse, estendendo a mão para ela. "Me ajuda a levantar."

Vampira olhou a mão dele e hesitou por um instante antes de segurá-la firmemente e ajudá-lo a se pôr de pé. Pôde respirar aliviada ao ver que não o machucou ao tocá-lo.

Então os dois seguiram para um coqueiro qualquer entre muitos e se sentaram à sombra dele.

"_Alors_, eu encontrei uma vila de pescadores. Eu não me comuniquei com nenhum deles, apenas os avistei de longe. Dada pela aparência física deles e... pela maneira que falavam, tenho certeza que estamos em algum lugar do litoral da Índia."

"Índia?" ela ecoou, surpresa, tentando digerir a informação "Onde estávamos antes?"

"Tibete. Viemos parar bem longe."

Ela concordou como um aceno de cabeça distraído. "Pelo que você viu, acha que irão nos ajudar?"

"_Je crois que oui._ Vamos tentar, pelo menos. Mas só depois que eu descansar" ele acrescentou de maneira quase cômica repousando a cabeça no coqueiro e fechando os olhos.

Vampira o observou por alguns instantes, mordeu os lábios. "Você parece estar queimando" então, sem pedir permissão, ela retirou a camiseta da cabeça dele e correu até o mar, molhou-a e quando voltou a colocou contra a testa dele. Quando a mão de Gambit relou na dela para sustentar o tecido, Vampira retirou a mão rapidamente.

"_Merci_, Vampira."

"Eu acho que... eu é que devo dizer obrigada" ela disse, sem jeito, após uma breve pausa. "Achei que você tivesse ido embora sem mim" ela revelou após cair sentada ao lado dele. Ela não deveria se sentir culpada por não ter confiado nele, sabia disso, repetia isso para si mesma, mas não conseguia evitar. "Mas você voltou pra me buscar."

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso. A gente vai voltar juntos, ok?" ele assegurou.

Ela meneou a cabeça e, antes que se tornasse constrangedor, buscou água de coco para ele.

**Continua…**

**xXxXx**

**Glossário:**

_Alors_ – Então

_Je crois que oui_ – Acredito que sim

_Merci_ – Obrigado

xXxXx

**N/A²:** Acho que deu para perceber que eu adoro essa história de brincar com o futuro, destino. Só espero que não fique repetitivo. Estou tentando fazer as duas fics divergirem bastante, mesmo ambas serem sobre desenvolvimento de personagem. Quero fazer 'O Despertar' um pouco mais leve que 'Mais que um sonho'. Eu não queria que os nossos heróis tivessem nenhum tipo de conexão emocional nessa. Aqui, eles são inimigos que se veem forçados a uma situação e que logo percebem que têm de trabalhar juntos. Assim eu posso desenvolvê-los sem carga dramática muito pesada. Obviamente eles vão se aproximar, mas também de forma gradativa. E, por favor, avisem-me se eu começar a viajar demais e a escrever besteira.


	6. Castelos sobre areia movediça

**Título: **O Despertar

**Capítulo 6: **Castelos sobre areia movediça

**Sinopse:** Presos numa situação mais do que inesperada, Gambit e Vampira terão de confiar um no outro se quiserem sobreviver.

**xXxXx**

**E**ra em torno de uma da tarde, de acordo com Gambit dada a posição do sol, quando os dois jovens mutantes estavam prontos para deixar a praia que permaneceram por um dia e noite inteiros. Por mais que a incerteza predominasse, os dois honestamente acreditavam que estavam próximos a voltar à civilização.

Durante os últimos vinte minutos desde que Gambit dissera ter encontrado um vilarejo, as palavras entre os dois foram escassas. Havia algo de estranho no ar que nenhum deles compreendia.

O céu escurecia mais e mais a cada minuto que se esvaía. As nuvens iam se juntando e enegrecendo. A brisa pouco a pouco ia se tornado um vento gelado. O sol ia perdendo sua força. Naquele momento os dois jovens não se importaram, na verdade, a trégua do sol lhes foi um alívio, pois ainda teriam um longo caminho a percorrer.

Como não teriam como carregar os cocos que colheram, viram-se obrigados a beber vários. E, por mais que eles matassem a sede, após alguns minutos o gosto doce se tornara cada vez mais enjoativo.

Certificando-se de que nenhuma peça ficara para trás, eles apanharam suas roupas. Gambit novamente enrolou a camiseta escura na cabeça (enquanto seu casaco teve que ficar sobre os ombros) e aconselhou Vampira a fazer o mesmo. Ela não achou uma má ideia, mas como só lhe restava uma blusa de moletom, ela se mostrou muito pesada, quente e desconfortável, então acabou amarrando-a na cintura. Quem sabe não lhe seria útil mais a frente. Também se viram sem alternativa de calçados, tendo sido, assim, obrigados a calçar as botas quentes.

Vampira encontrou a luva que havia lhe restado jogada num ponto qualquer. Juntou-a, fitou-a com olhos distantes por alguns instantes antes de arremessá-la ao mar. Quando seus poderes voltassem ela daria um jeito de encontrar um novo par. De nada lhe serviria uma única luva. Logo ela estaria longe dali.

Mesmo com o sol ameno e o alívio que o vento proporcionava, as temperaturas continuavam altas. Eles suavam, queimavam. Sentiam fome, logo sentiriam sede. Não foi necessário mais do que um quarto de hora para o cansaço começar a se mostrar. Mesmo sendo aquela a segunda vez que Gambit fazia o trajeto, ele não parecia tão mais cansado que Vampira.

Onde parecia ser longe dali, os trovões ribombavam com cada vez mais frequência. Iluminavam o céu que logo escurecia. Não demorou muito para que parecesse noite.

Do mais, havia silêncio.

Vampira passou o braço pela testa suada e olhou à sua frente. A praia não parecia ter fim. Isso a tornou mais obstinada. Seus punhos se fecharam fortemente, sua mandíbula endureceu enquanto ela tentava apertar o passo. Algo a estava tornando aflita a cada minuto que passava.

Como ela ganhara alguns passos, Gambit não mais podia ver o seu rosto transtornado, mas mesmo de costas seu corpo entregava que havia algo de errado.

"Vampira?" ele a chamou em vão. "Vampira?" chamou mais uma vez elevando levemente a voz.

Ela o olhou por cima do ombro por apenas um instante e então parou.

"O que foi Gambit?" indagou descontente sem se virar para ele; mas dando-lhe a chance de alcançá-la.

"A gente vai ter que parar."

"O quê?" ela perguntou como se não acreditasse no que ouvira quando se virou para ele. Suas mãos na cintura, seu rosto furioso. "Por quê? Agora pouco você disse que já estávamos quase na metade do caminho."

Gambit debilmente apontou para o céu. "Está vendo aquelas nuvens negras? Está vindo uma tempestade. Não dá pra saber quando ela vai começar; elas costumam ser repentinas."

Vampira bufou e deu as costas para Gambit. Deu dois ou três passos, levou as mãos à cabeça e tornou o rosto cansado para ele.

"Podemos tentar acelerar o passo ou parar e buscar um abrigo" disse ele com a voz calma. "A decisão também é sua."

Vampira ponderou, ou, ao menos, tentou. Parecia ficar cada vez mais difícil de pensar. "Nós... nós podemos continuar até encontrar um lugar seguro pra ficar."

Gambit concordou com um sorriso. "Bom plano, _chère._"

Ambos sabiam que, na verdade, não era, mas àquela altura não havia muito a ser feito.

Por mais um tempo, eles caminharam sem trocar uma palavra sequer. Contudo, não tardou para a tempestade irromper.

Ela começou de uma vez, embaçando a visão deles. O céu escurecera de tal maneira que a noite parecia ter surgido em questão de segundos. As gotas eram tão espessas que estava difícil até respirar.

Sem parar para pensar, Gambit agarrou a mão de Vampira e os dois saíram correndo sem rumo.

A alguns metros dali, um aglomerado de rochas se formava. À medida que iam se aproximando, Vampira achou ter avistado o que parecia ser uma gruta.

"Por aqui" ela gritou e o puxou em direção à fissura.

Gambit apanhou uma pedra qualquer que estava caía ao chão e a energizou, iluminando assim parte do lugar. Vendo que parecia seguro, ele a arremessou para o fundo. A pedra caiu com um pequeno estrondo, nem chegando a ser uma explosão. Ainda assim, eles não arriscaram entrar mais que o suficiente para fugirem da chuva.

A gruta era desagradável, úmida, fria e escura. Causavam-lhes arrepios. Mas eles não tinham outra opção, senão esperar.

Gambit retirou o casaco dos ombros e o torceu com uma careta. Chutou uma pedra. Resmungou um palavrão.

Vampira retirou sua blusa de moletom da cintura e a deitou sobre uma pedra grande que batia na altura de seus joelhos e se sentou. Ela também retirou as botas encharcadas, mas continuou apoiando os pés nelas; havia pedras por todo o chão. Se machucasse o pé aí sim estaria perdida. Tentou inutilmente torcer a calça ainda no corpo. Num impulso, retirou-a. Ficou como da outra vez: regata e calcinha.

Gambit fizera o mesmo. Retirou uma bota, virou-a de cabeça para baixo, chacoalhou-a, retirou a calça de uma perna, então fez o mesmo com a outra. Seu casaco e calça foram parar em outra pedra.

Quando terminou de se despir, Gambit lançou um olhar distraído para Vampira. Imediatamente seus olhos pararam quase surpresos. Vampira passava desajeitadamente os dedos pelos cabelos embaraçados sem perceber que ele (nada) discretamente a observava.

Gambit não pôde deixar de notar a regata molhada modelando o corpo da garota. Ele engoliu em seco, mas não desviou o olhar.

Era a primeira vez que ele teve a chance de enxergá-la com transparência. Perguntou-se seriamente como nunca tinha percebido o quanto ela era bonita.

Gambit sorriu inconscientemente. Mesmo toda ensopada e sem nenhuma maquiagem, ela continuava linda. Toda aquela maquiagem que ela costumava usar escondia a sua beleza ao invés de realçá-la, ele pensou. Decerto era proposital.

Gambit poderia ter passado o dia todo a observando se ela não tivesse percebido.

Vampira virou os olhos na direção dele por um instante, então para um outro ponto qualquer, e rapidamente voltaram para ele. Ela paralisou ao notar aquele olhar. Endireitou as costas, cobriu o peito com os braços cruzados e virou o rosto avermelhado para o outro lado.

Gambit gostou de tê-la deixado sem graça e deu alguns passos em direção a ela.

"Sabe que com você vestida assim, a espera não vai ser tão ruim" disse com a voz banhada em mel.

Vampira ergueu os olhos até ele com determinação. "Isso pode funcionar com as outras garotas. Comigo não, _cajun_."

"Quanto mais difícil melhor" ele disse, ironicamente.

Vampira respirou fundo. Olhou para ele, inquieta. "Você nunca cansa, não é?"

"Foi uma pergunta retórica?"

Vampira virou o rosto mais uma vez, tentando ao máximo ignorá-lo. Mas ela logo descobriria que ignorar não funcionava com ele.

Gambit deu mais um passo em direção a ela. "Que tal a gente olhar pelo lado positivo, só para variar, _chérie_? Olhe ao nosso redor. Nós dois estamos aqui sozinhos... numa praia totalmente deserta" à medida que ia falando o tom de sua voz ia diminuindo. "Até que é bem romântico."

Ela riu sarcasticamente e se voltou para ele, recuperada do embaraço. "Não vai querer chegar perto de mim. Eu sou... venenosa."

"Não acha que alguém chamado Gambit fugiria de um desafio, acha?"

Ela forçou um sorriso sarcástico; saiu nervoso. "É sério, _cajun_. Fica longe de mim" disse com seriedade.

A irritação de Vampira começou a se confundir ao nervosismo. Saber que Gambit poderia se aproximar dela sem se machucar a amedrontava. Não que ela achasse que ele tentaria alguma coisa ou que ela não seria capaz de se defender. As duas últimas vezes foram um fracasso, mas ela tinha sido pega de surpresa. Confiava em suas habilidades físicas. Mas lutar contra sentimentos e hormônios, ela estava consciente de que não era tão fácil assim.

Percebendo a gravidade na voz dela, Gambit parou ali a brincadeira. "Não está mais aqui quem falou" mas, após alguns segundos acrescentou: "É claro que a perda é toda sua."

"Ah duvido muito" ela retrucou achando que seria melhor assim. Melhor do que o silêncio constrangedor. Discutir era fácil, mantinha-a ocupada. "Você não faz o meu tipo" afirmou com desdém.

Gambit cruzou os braços quase que ofendido. "Magrelo de óculos vermelhos faz."

"Quer mesmo entrar nessa discussão de novo?"

Gambit fez cara de inocente. "Por que não me diz qual é o seu tipo então?"

Ela virou os olhos. "E por que eu faria isso? Não preciso provar nada a você, rato de pântano."

A paciência dele também estava sendo ameaçada. "Sabe, eu poderia estar em qualquer lugar que eu quisesse agora, com a garota que eu quisesse. Mas estou aqui, preso com uma rata de rio ensopada e ingrata."

Vampira virou o rosto surpreso para ele. "Do que você me chamou?"

Gambit deu de ombros. "Só você pode dar apelidos?"

Ela se segurou para não retrucar. Não tinha o direito e sabia disso.

"Para uma rata de rio ensopada até que você ficou bastante tempo me secando."

Gambit riu de deboche. "Eu não estava" ele respondeu secamente. "Você não é tão bonita assim."

Vampira baixou o rosto. Ela sabia disso. O que ela não fazia ideia era de que ele estava mentindo.

Em silêncio, eles esperaram. Não disseram mais nenhuma palavra durante todo o tempo que esperaram na gruta. Estava virando hábito. Tudo que se podia ouvir eram a chuva forte e os pingos que caíam do teto da gruta.

Esperaram, esperaram.

Finalmente a tempestade começou a diminuir até finalmente cessar. O sol voltou a brilhar como antes. E havia a vantagem de que a chuva amenizara o calor.

Os dois vestiram suas calças molhadas e seguiram em frente. Eles já não estavam mais tão longe de chegar ao vilarejo que Gambit encontrada, mas a impressão que tinham era que o caminho parecia ficar cada vez mais longo. Cada vez mais seus pés iam se arrastando. O suor aumentava, assim como a fome. Apenas a sede fora mais uma vez saciada com a água da chuva.

Eles iam caminhando lado a lado, mas ainda assim estavam tão distantes. A proximidade física era a menor. A distância emocional crescia mortalmente. Um dominava o pensamento do outro sem o outro ter ideia disso. Todos os outros muitos problemas ficavam pequenos quando eles não conseguiam acalmar seus corações. Não gostavam da maneira que agiam, pareciam fazer tudo errado. Eles não entendiam o que sentiam e lidavam com essas dúvidas de maneiras semelhantes, mentindo, ignorando, acreditando que aquela situação era surreal demais para fazer qualquer sentido.

Mais uma vez Vampira ganhou alguns passos, só que desta vez sem notar. Gambit a chamou, mas Vampira se fez de surda. Ele não gostava de ser ignorado daquela maneira. Alcançou-a e segurou o braço dela, fazendo-a se virar. Ela olhou para o rosto dele, frustrada, nervosa, surpresa. Então se voltou para a mão dele em seu braço e de novo para o rosto. Gambit não se intimidou, aumentou o aperto.

"Mais devagar" disse ele, firme. "Temos que manter certo ritmo."

Vampira forçou o braço e ele a soltou. "Nós já perdemos quase uma hora naquela maldita gruta" ela disse, elevando a voz. "Temos que compensar" deu-lhe as costas e mais uma vez acelerou o passo.

Gambit permaneceu no mesmo lugar. "Você vai cansar mais rápido assim."

Vampira parou e se virou para ele, irritada. Deu alguns passos à frente. "Eu conheço os meus limites, _cajun_" fez que ia se virar, mas não o fez; voltou-se para ele. "Por que você se importa? Se tudo der certo, daqui a algumas horas nós estaremos longe daqui. Cada um vai poder ir para o seu lado e nunca mais precisar olhar na cara um do outro... a gente vai poder simplesmente fingir que não se conhece se se esbarrar na rua. Então, me diz, pra que tornar tudo isso mais complicado do que deve ser? Tudo que eu quero é chegar logo e voltar para ca—para o Instituto."

Por alguns instantes ela olhou o rosto de Gambit. Ele não entregava absolutamente nada e isso a enfurecia. Deu-lhe as costas e continuou.

Mais uma vez predominou o silêncio. Eles continuaram. Não foi um caminho curto, mas nenhum deles reclamou. Em torno de uma hora e meia mais tarde eles avistaram o vilarejo. Pediram ajuda.

Um homem de aproximadamente quarenta anos e rosto simples e amigável que foi o primeiro a vê-los, acolheu os dois jovens em sua própria casa e lhes ofereceu comida. Os dois devoraram o que quer que estivesse no prato. Noções de etiqueta esquecidas.

Algumas crianças espreitando por trás de uma parede da humilde casa, os observavam curiosos. Vampira notou e sorriu para elas, mas saíram correndo.

O homem os observou em silêncio enquanto eles comiam, pacientemente.

"São americanos?" perguntou o anfitrião quando eles estavam quase terminando a rápida refeição. Eles indicaram que sim com a cabeça, ainda com a boca cheia. "E como vieram parar aqui no meio do nada?"

Vampira e Gambit se entreolharam nervosamente.

"Nosso navio naufragou" respondeu Gambit. "Fomos os únicos sobreviventes... nós perdemos tudo... desde nossa bagagem até nossos documentos. Só temos a roupa do corpo. Passamos um dia inteiro, isolados, até os encontrarmos" ele acrescentou, pelo menos uma verdade em meio a tantas mentiras.

O homem os observou por um instante com os olhos escuros. Então meneou a cabeça, parecendo acreditar. "Têm sorte de nos ter encontrado" disse com um sorriso.

"Sem querer abusar da sua bondade," disse Vampira, de repente, timidamente "mas será que o senhor não teria um telefone que eu possa usar?" ela perguntou, também querendo tirar a atenção do homem para a história mentirosa de como haviam chegado ali.

"Sinto muito" respondeu ele, com seu sotaque carregado. "Mas temos apenas um telefone na nossa aldeia e ele passa a maior parte do tempo sem funcionar. Com a tempestade desta tarde, ficamos sem ele mais uma vez."

"Entendo" ela disse, desanimada.

"Então" começou Gambit, "nós gostaríamos de chegar à cidade para fazer contato com a embaixada americana."

"Eu lhes mostrarei o caminho" disse o anfitrião.

"Como podemos lhes agradecer?" perguntou Gambit, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

"Não há necessidade" respondeu o homem, entretanto sua entonação mudara, como se a resposta tivesse sido automática. "Fico agradecido em ajudar" ele então piscou algumas vezes e parou por um instante como se tivesse perdido a linha de raciocínio.

"Pode nos mostrar o caminho da cidade então?" perguntou Gambit. O homem indicou que sim.

Os dois partiram imediatamente. Seria mais uma caminhada longa, mas como eles esperavam chegar à cidade antes do anoitecer isso os animava. Agora, pelo menos, eles tinham água (entregue pelo mesmo homem que lhes oferecera comida) e finalmente haviam saciado a fome.

O homem lhes disse que um grupo ia toda semana à cidade para vender os frutos do mar que colhiam. Ofereceu-lhes a chance de passar a noite ali, pois o grupo partiria na manhã seguinte. Gambit, porém, recusou, alegando que estavam realmente com pressa. Então, o anfitrião pediu para um rapaz, seu filho mais velho, que lhes acompanhasse por uma parte do caminho.

O rapaz, curioso como qualquer jovem ansioso por saber sobre o mundo, sobre o que acontecia fora de seu remoto vilarejo, os bombardeou de perguntas. Gambit as respondia sem hesitar, mesmo aquelas que concerniam à chegada dos dois.

Vampira se assustou com a facilidade com a qual Gambit mentia. Mas guardou comentários para si, ou para quando tivesse a oportunidade de usá-los.

Em algum momento o jovem parou e lhes disse, desanimado, que precisava voltar. Indicou o caminho de uma maneira que eles não poderiam errar. Despediu-se. Gambit o agradeceu com sinceridade e lhe desejou boa sorte.

Eles não estavam longe de chegar quando Gambit apanhou o cantil que lhes foi dado e deu alguns goles; passou para Vampira logo após.

Após beber, ela lhe devolveu e finalmente quebrou o silêncio. Tinha algo em sua cabeça que ficou lhe martelando desde que haviam partido.

"Como você fez aquilo?" ela perguntou, sem olhar diretamente para ele, caminhavam lado a lado.

Olhando-lhe de soslaio, Gambit ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, fazendo a pergunta dela parecer estúpida. "Aquilo o quê?"

"Aquelas pessoas foram boas demais com a gente."

"Eram boas pessoas" ele respondeu, após uma breve pausa. Pareceu acelerar o passo.

Vampira tentou alcançar o ritmo dele, mas sem conseguir o puxou pelo braço. Não por vingança, apenas por impulso. "Eu vi como você olhou para aquelas pessoas. Foi como se os estivesse... hipnotizando ou algo assim."

Gambit olhou para o outro lado. "Foi impressão sua" e voltou a caminhar.

"Não" ela disse com firmeza, colocando-se na frente dele. "Foi igual ao que você fez comigo na primeira vez que nos encontramos. Eu tenho certeza."

Ela lembrava muito bem da sensação.

_Foi algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Toda a adrenalina que percorria o seu corpo devido à luta de repente morreu assim que ela se encontrou presa nos olhos dele. Como se estivesse frente a frente com Medusa, sentiu seu corpo petrificar. Ela só via os olhos dele; todo o resto era um borrão. _

_Ele lhe entregou uma carta de baralho e ela a observou, com um sorriso débil, como se fosse a coisa mais brilhosa e bonita que vira na vida. Então, após um aceno, ele lhe deu as costas e ela finalmente saiu do transe. Percebeu o perigo que corria e arremessou o objeto longe, a tempo de impedir que explodisse na sua mão. _

"Como você faz aquilo?" ela perguntou, não esqueceria a pergunta.

Gambit hesitou por alguns instantes. Olhou para o outro lado como quem tem medo que alguém ouça o que está dizendo. Encolheu os ombros de leve, procurando uma resposta. "_Chez pas_."

Vampira ficou em silêncio. Não achava que ele mentia dessa vez. Mesmo assim insistiu. "Tem a ver com os olhos ou com a voz ou-?"

"Eu não sei como faço" ele a interrompeu, com impaciência. "Apenas faço, tá legal? E você devia estar me agradecendo por eu ter nos conseguido comida" disse para mudar de assunto. Passou por ela e continuou caminhando.

"Só vou agradecer quando conseguirmos um telefone e estivermos longe daqui."

* * *

Eles perderam a noção de tempo. Já não faziam mais ideia de quanto tempo estavam caminhando quando finalmente avistaram a cidade. Já estava começando a escurecer, então.

"Precisamos encontrar um telefone" repetiu Vampira, determinada.

"Não sei não" disse Gambit, então fez uma pausa. "Não acha estranho que seus X-Men não tenham vindo te buscar ainda?"

"Não" ela respondeu sem pensar. "Eles não devem saber onde estamos. Por isso precisamos do telefone" acrescentou com o tom mais óbvio que foi capaz.

"O seu professor é telepata, _n'est-ce pas_? Não acha que ele já teria nos encontrado até agora? Faça as contas. Eles tiveram tempo o suficiente para procurar por você. Eles devem ter um bom motivo para não terem vindo te buscar. A não ser que eles não possam."

Vampira parou. Alguns passos mais tarde, Gambit se voltou para ela quando percebeu que ela parara. Quando deu com a palidez de seu rosto, percebeu a besteira que acabara de dizer.

"_Merde_" ele disse para si mesmo quase em silêncio e se aproximou da garota. "Eu não quis dizer que eles não estão bem, pois eles estão."

"Você não pode saber" ela retrucou com a voz afetada. Segurando o fôlego, tentando se controlar.

"Vampira..." ele começou com a voz calma, tentando desesperadamente consertar a situação. "Antes de nós desaparecermos, estavam todos bem. Apocalipse lançou um golpe contra nós e, e primeiramente eu achei que não havia acontecido nada, pois ele simplesmente evaporou no ar e foi só depois disso que nós sumimos" Vampira o encarou com os olhos marejados, incrédulos. O que ele dizia não fazia sentido. De repente mentir já não parecia tão fácil como antes. "Eles estão bem. _Je te le jure_" acrescentou, aproximando-se dela ainda mais. "Além do mais, nós nem sabemos quais são os planos de Apocalipse."

A postura durona de garota inabalável voltou. Ela engoliu o choro. "Eu só vou me acalmar quando eu falar com eles."

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando manter a paciência. Se existia garota teimosa!

"A nossa prioridade é encontrar um lugar seguro para ficarmos, talvez passarmos a noite. Então veremos se encontramos um telefone. Essa é a nossa prioridade" acrescentou com o ar mandão que Vampira estava aprendendo a odiar cada vez mais.

Vampira acabou não discutindo, eles estavam entrando cada vez mais no centro da cidade e não queria chamar mais atenção do que já chamava.

Eles caminharam por alguns minutos e à medida que iam chegando mais ao centro, as ruas iam ficando cada vez mais lotadas e tumultuadas. Como escurecia parecia que todos estavam voltando para suas casas.

Mesmo que involuntariamente, Vampira se aproximou mais de Gambit. Multidões sempre a deixavam tensa. Em algum momento, entretanto, Vampira se distraiu e Gambit ganhou alguns passos de vantagem. Quando ela percebeu que ele estava se afastando cada vez mais, que estava a ponto de perdê-lo de vista, quase se deixou levar pelo pânico.

Havia vendedores por todos os lados lhe oferecendo coisas e mais de um quase a puxou pelo braço. Poucas vezes antes dessa, Vampira temeu tanto que algo de ruim acontecesse. Ela se sentia tão exposta, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia estar sufocando. Tão sozinha e perdida.

Ela estava com os braços nus e seu lado irracional temeu machucar alguém. Várias possibilidades (algumas absurdas) correram por sua cabeça. Como se seus poderes já tivessem voltado ou que só não funcionavam com Gambit.

Vampira procurou por ele, desesperada. Gambit não estava a mais de dois metros de distância, mas era difícil para Vampira alcançá-lo. Toda aquela gente cortando sua visão e o esforço que ela fazia para não tocar em ninguém. Pareceu terrivelmente com um pesadelo.

Gambit finalmente percebeu a ausência de Vampira; ela o viu olhar para os dois lados até se virar e vê-la. Poucos instantes mais tarde, ele estava ao lado dela. Vampira agarrou o braço dele com força.

"Ei, ei. Calma" ele disse. "Está tudo bem."

Gambit envolveu o braço que ela antes segurava em torna da cintura dela e a guiou para fora daquela confusão. Eles pararam num beco estreito onde não passava quase ninguém.

Vampira estava evidentemente assustada. À primeira vista, seu medo pareceu infundado, mas Gambit logo compreendeu.

"Você pode soltar a minha camiseta agora" ele disse, com um sorriso.

Vampira ergueu os olhos para ele e se afastou imediatamente, envergonhada. Cruzou os braços e fez de tudo para não olhar para ele. "Parece até que você faz de propósito. Fica repetindo que estamos aqui juntos, mas faz questão de me deixar sozinha."

Ele teve que rir do tom autoritário dela. "Eu não vou mais fazer isso. Sou todo seu, _chère_."

O tom avermelhado nas bochechas dela só se fez aumentar. Isso trouxe um sorriso ao rosto de Gambit. A reação dela foi tão feminina e doce que ele imaginava que ela devia estar se odiando naquele momento. Estava certo. Vampira se sentiu em uma daquelas situações em que daria tudo para que um buraco se abrisse no chão e a engolisse.

Gambit percebeu o desconforto da situação, que ele contribuiu para aumentar. Vampira deveria estar se sentindo humilhada por ter parecido tão patética e ter dependido da ajuda dele de novo. Mas a verdade era que Gambit achou que aquilo tudo somado a tornou irresistível.

"Ei" ele chamou enquanto acabava com a distância que ela tinha colocado entre seus corpos. Vampira o ouviu e também percebeu a aproximação, mas o ignorou. Gambit tocou o queixo dela com uma das mãos e delicadamente o impulsionou para cima até conseguir ver os olhos dela. "Eu não vou te deixar."

Vampira engoliu em seco, sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Ela odiava o fato de acreditar que o que ele dizia era verdade. E quando ele sorriu um turbilhão se formou em sua barriga. Ele parecia ser dois homens completamente diferentes. Passava de um patife para um cavalheiro como em um estalar de dedos.

"Vamos continuar?" ele sugeriu.

Ela meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

* * *

"Alguma novidade?" perguntou Tempestade ao se aproximar de Wolverine parado à porta do Cérebro.

"Não" ele respondeu, simplesmente. Sua postura mostrava uma calmaria atípica, até mesmo seu rosto parecia sereno; mas tudo não passava de uma fachada bem feita. Por dentro, sufocava. Ele mantinha os olhos fixos em Xavier. "Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que estamos seguindo o conselho de uma qualquer."

"Xavier sabe o que está fazendo, Logan."

"Ele também pode errar, sabia?" fez uma pausa, a última coisa que queria era entrar em uma discussão infundada. "E o Hank?"

"Progredindo" respondeu Ororo. "Encontrou informações importantes sobre a origem de Apocalipse."

Logan se voltou para Ororo. "Algo sobre como destruí-lo?"

Ela indicou que não silenciosamente. Esperaram. Viram Xavier retirar o capacete, parecendo exausto assim como Magneto. Aproximaram-se.

"Eu não consegui localizá-la" disse o Professor com a voz fraca. "Perscrutei as proximidades de onde captei o sinal de Gambit, mas ainda não consegui rastrear os poderes de Vampira. A essa distância, seria a única maneira de avisá-la."

"Avise o Acólito então" disse Wolverine.

"Já tentei" respondeu Xavier. "Simplesmente não pude entrar na cabeça dele. Se eu forçasse mais seria doloroso para nós dois. A distância torna tudo ainda mais difícil."

"Como?" perguntou Tempestade, franzindo o cenho.

"Escudos" respondeu Magneto. "O rapaz possui um escudo resistente contra telepatas."

Xavier fez que compreendeu. "Precisamos encontrar outra maneira de avisá-lo."

Os próximos momentos foram de pleno silêncio.

As horas iam passando e eles continuavam caminhando por um labirinto.

"Eu não posso mais permanecer aqui sem fazer nada" disse Magneto quebrando o longo silêncio. "Sinto muito Charles, mas irei descobrir uma maneira de acabar com Apocalipse."

Xavier assentiu. "Tenha cuidado, Magnus."

Não muito após Magneto se retirar, Wolverine deixou a sala, furioso. Esmurrou a parede ao chegar ao corredor. Apoiou-se nela logo após, exausto. "Eu poderia tê-la salvado" disse ao sentir Tempestade se aproximando.

Ela colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele. "Você fez tudo o que pôde, Logan"

"Não foi o suficiente."

Naquele mesmo instante Jean passou correndo por eles seguida por Kitty, Scott e Kurt.

"Nós tivemos uma ideia, Professor" disse Jean, arquejando.

"Acalme-se, Jean. De vagar" disse Xavier. Um sorriso tocou seus lábios.

Jean olhou para os outros três, e eles indicaram que sim. Ela se voltou para o Professor, determinada.

"O senhor disse que não conseguiu entrar na cabeça do Gambit, certo? Os escudos são muito fortes" Xavier confirmou o que Jean dissera em silêncio. "A ideia é a seguinte... se, se Gambit estiver num estado, digamos relaxado, não seria mais fácil entrar na cabeça dele?"

Xavier ponderou. "Mesmo assim a distância ainda torna tudo muito perigoso para nós dois e sem Magneto..."

"Eu ajudo, Professor" interrompeu ela, apressada.

"É perigoso, Jean."

"Eu sei que é arriscado, mas pode funcionar" ela fez uma pausa. Scott se aproximou e segurou sua mão. "Eu estou disposta a ajudar, não importam os riscos. Eu sei o que Vampira fez por mim, como ela se arriscou quando eu me descontrolei. Já passou da hora de eu retribuir" ela disse com intensidade. Scott apertou sua mão.

Houve uma pausa. Todos os presentes observaram Xavier, apreensivos.

"A garota tem um plano, Chuck" disse Logan de repente.

"Vamos tentar" respondeu Xavier, finalmente.

"Bom trabalho, ruiva."

Jean sorriu, satisfeita. "Só me agradeça quando der certo, Logan."

**Continua…**

**xXxXx**

**Glossário:**

_Chez pas_ – informal (apenas falado) para _Je ne sais pas_ – Eu não sei

_N'est-ce pas_? – Não é mesmo?

_Merde_ – Merda

_Je te le jure_ – Eu juro

xXxXx

**N/A: **Faça sua boa ação do dia e deixe um review para essa humilde escritora de fanfic.


	7. Buscando ar

**Título: **O Despertar

**Capítulo 7: **Buscando ar

**Sinopse: **Presos numa situação mais do que inesperada, Gambit e Vampira terão de confiar um no outro se quiserem sobreviver.

**xXxXx**

**A** noite do segundo dia perdidos caíra. Gambit insistiu que eles precisavam encontrar um lugar seguro para ficar antes mesmo de procurar por um telefone. Não demoraram a se deparar com uma modesta estalagem. Aparentemente a única da pequena cidade.

"Eu quase acreditei quando você disse que iríamos procurar a embaixada" disse Vampira à medida que se aproximavam da hospedaria.

"_C'est sûr_!" exclamou Gambit com exagerada ironia. "Eles ficariam felizes em ajudar dois jovens cidadãos americanos perdidos numa terra hostil... caso eles não fossem mutantes."

Vampira se calou. Estava exausta demais para continuar brigando, ainda mais depois de ter corrido diretamente para os braços de Gambit minutos atrás. Na hora da aflição, Vampira não pensou ou hesitou. E agora se atormentava se indagando se teria agido daquela forma apenas por falta de opção ou se realmente acreditou que Gambit pudesse protegê-la. Foi o que ele fez e isso a incomodava, petrificava.

Eles chegaram à porta da estalagem; Vampira parou. "Você é orgulhoso a ponto de se recusar a pedir ajudar?"

Gambit se virou; seu rosto tão cansado quanto o dela. "Eu sempre me saí melhor sozinho, _chère_. E você sabe que não é a pessoa mais adequada para falar em orgulho" seus olhos ficaram presos por alguns instantes.

Vampira cruzou os braços e olhou para dentro da estalagem. Achou que seria redundante dizer que eles não tinham dinheiro algum enquanto viu Gambit entrar e se dirigir à recepção. Observou Gambit conversar com o recepcionista e também quando ele lhe entregou uma chave.

Gambit fez um sinal para que ela entrasse. Com o rosto interrogativo e incrédulo, Vampira se aproximou.

Os dois subiram um pequeno lance de escadas com degraus de madeira que faziam ruídos a cada passo, e logo atingiram um corredor estreito.

"11... 12..." Gambit ia contando por cada porta que eles passavam "13. Acho que é este aqui. Espero que você não seja supersticiosa, _chérie_."

"Deixa eu adivinhar..." ela disse, apoiando-se na parede ao lado da porta com os braços cruzados enquanto Gambit tentava abrir a porta, que não estava colaborando com ele. "Você usou aquele truque do charme mais uma vez. O que acha que vai acontecer quando descobrirem que não temos dinheiro?"

"_Mince_!" ele exclamou chacoalhando a porta que se recusava a abrir.

"Quer que eu vá chamar alguém, amorzinho?" ela perguntou em puro sarcasmo.

Gambit voltou o rosto para ela com um sorrisinho. Colocando força e ao mesmo tempo impulsionando a porta para cima, Gambit finalmente conseguiu abri-la. Com um sorriso de satisfação, saiu do caminho para que Vampira pudesse entrar, estendendo a mão num gesto que dizia primeiro as damas.

"Onde se viu" ele disse, assim que os dois adentraram o quarto, e com uma indignação que Vampira não conseguiu definir se era verdadeira ou simples deboche. "Já arrombei cofres fortes, mansões com segurança máxima sem deixar escorrer uma gota de suor sequer e quase acabei sendo derrotado por uma porta de cento e cinquenta anos."

"_C'est la vie_" ela exclamou, com um sorriso caçoador; então olhou ao seu redor.

Duas camas de solteiro, apenas uma porta que devia dar para o banheiro, uma janela e, no chão, carpete de cor acinzentada que deveria ser devido a muitos anos de uso.

Vampira seguiu para a janela e a abriu ao máximo. Ela era antiga, feita de madeira. Vampira a puxou para cima com força achando que deveria estar emperrada, porém, a abriu sem dificuldades. O lugar cheirava como se tivesse ficado trancado por uns bons dias. Contudo, seria mais do que o suficiente para passar algumas horas, tomar um banho e esperar pelo resgate.

"Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta" ela lembrou ao se virar para ele. Gambit lhe mostrou o dinheiro.

"Como?" ela perguntou com uma expressão de surpresa.

"O que você acha?" ele perguntou retoricamente, com a cara um pouco fechada. "Você não ficou surpresa quando eu disse que já tinha arrombado cofres. Não achei que alguém como você se importaria. Além do mais, nós precisamos muito mais desse dinheiro do que a pessoa de quem eu... peguei emprestado" ele acrescentou, defendendo-se sem perceber.

Vampira deu alguns passos em direção a ele; seu rosto neutro. "Não é nada disso, Gambit. Eu sei que você roubou, 'tá na cara. Só não sei como, quer dizer, você saiu do meu lado por um minuto apenas" ela quase riu. "Como você fez isso?"

Gambit sorriu maliciosamente dando um ou dois passos lentos em direção a ela. "Isso é segredo" respondeu, deixando a voz cair algumas oitavas. "E eu não costumo contar minhas táticas a ninguém, nem mesmo a uma garota bonita como você."

"Ah, é mesmo?" ela disse, entrando na brincadeira. Já havia ficado claro para ela que, para Gambit, flertar era tão natural quanto falar.

"_Oui_. A não ser que... você peça com jeitinho. Aí a gente pode negociar um preço" ele acrescentou com a voz tão afetada quanto seu sorriso.

"Ou talvez um toque baste para que eu descubra todos os seus segredos" ela respondeu. Estava começando a gostar da brincadeira. Por isso sua surpresa foi ainda maior quando Gambit fechou o rosto e se afastou repentinamente.

Era ela quem deveria ter ficado incomodada com o próprio comentário, afinal era ela quem voltaria a ser a intocável cedo ou tarde.

O silêncio fez com que Vampira lembrasse que não estava ali de férias. "Será que agora nós podemos procurar um telefone, chefe?" ela perguntou, tentando manter o tom leve de antes.

Gambit sorriu do sotaque forçado que ela usou. Porém, foi apenas durante um segundo, pois logo ele ficou pensativo.

"O que foi?"

"Eu não sei" ele respondeu com olhar distante. "Algo me diz que seria melhor a gente esperar. Isso tudo está muito estranho."

Vampira cerrou as sobrancelhas em confusão. Se aquilo tudo fosse um plano de Gambit para mantê-la ali, ela descobriria de uma forma ou de outra. Mas a questão era por que ele faria algo assim. Ela não sabia explicar, mas queria descobrir aonde ia dar.

"O que propõe que façamos, então?"

De costas para ela, Gambit levou alguns instantes para responder. "Seria melhor passarmos a noite aqui" disse e finalmente se voltou para ela. "Nós dois estamos cansados até os ossos, loucos por um banho, famintos... ficamos por aqui e amanhã eu prometo que se ninguém nos contatar, procuraremos um telefone e diremos onde estamos."

"E se estiveram nos procurando e precisarem da nossa ajuda para nos encontrar?"

"E se já nos encontraram?"

Vampira desviou os olhos por alguns instantes, incrédula. "Isso é loucura, não faz sentido."

"Alguma coisa faz sentido nessa história, Vampira?"

Ela não respondeu, porém indicou que concordava com a cabeça. "Mas, Gambit..."

"Eu sei que é pedir muito," ele disse ao se aproximar, ficando a poucos centímetros de distância dela; segurou-se para não segurá-la pelos braços. Vampira por pouco não deu um passo para trás. "_mais_... confia em mim. Só desta vez, Vampira. Confia em mim" ele insistiu com intensidade.

Vampira sabia da possibilidade de ele estar mentindo; mas ao mesmo tempo era difícil acreditar que tudo não passava de encenação. Doía apenas imaginar que ela estava sendo usada de novo. Mas se fosse um plano, o que ele estaria armando? Em uma coisa ele estava completamente certo: nada fazia sentido.

Vampira permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes e Gambit continuava com os olhos fitos nos dela.

Ele sabia que havia muito em jogo, mas estava disposto a seguir seus instintos, como sempre fazia. Tudo que importava agora ela convencê-la a confiar nele.

Vampira estava começando a ficar desconfortável. Ela não conseguia raciocinar direito. De repente resolveu jogar tudo para o alto e acreditar em Gambit. Havia algo estranho nos olhos dele quando lhe pediu para confiar nele. Era como se Gambit estivesse implorando com os olhos que ela confiasse nele, apenas aquela vez, como se fosse questão de vida ou morte para ele.

Vampira se viu aceitando, mesmo ainda tendo dúvidas. "Está bem. Eu confio em você. Passamos a noite aqui."

"_Alors bien_" ele disse com um sorriso tão repentino que a surpreendeu. "Eu vou ver se encontro algo pra nós comermos."

* * *

Sozinha no quarto Vampira foi atrás de um merecido banho. Ela não teria roupas limpas para vestir, mas se certificou de arranjar toalhas. Ela lavaria as suas roupas no chuveiro e mais tarde pensaria no que fazer.

Ela adentrou o modesto banheiro e, quando foi trancar a porta, percebeu que não havia chave. Ótimo!, ela exclamou, fazendo uma careta. Olhou em volta e percebeu que nem cortina para chuveiro havia. Se Gambit chegasse de surpresa, ela estaria perdida. Pelo menos o banheiro era limpo, ela pensou.

O que mais a decepcionou, porém, foi notar que não havia espelho. Ela queria muito ver seu reflexo naquele momento. Pela ardência que sentia no rosto, ele deveria estar com uma aparência horrível. E, por mais inconveniente que Gambit fosse, Vampira duvidava que ele teria lhe dito a verdade sobre sua aparência, mesmo que ela perguntasse (algo que não pretendia fazer).

Após demorar debaixo do chuveiro, tentando não pensar em absolutamente nada, Vampira se enrolou numa toalha e abriu apenas uma fresta da porta, cautelosa.

"Gambit?" ela passou o olho pelo pequeno aposento e viu que ele ainda não voltara.

Ela se sentou em uma das camas, que inconscientemente escolheu para si, e secou um pouco os cabelos enquanto aguardava. Fez outra careta enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos; eles ainda estavam grudentos.

Dentro de alguns minutos, Gambit voltou. Ele estava com uma expressão melhor, ela reparou. Estava mais disposto, ainda que cansado.

"Demorei a encontrar algo que não parecesse exótico demais" ele disse, colocando as sacolas que trouxera sobre a cama. "Aqui está a comida. Ah! E eu trouxe isto aqui pra você. Foi o melhor que eu consegui em tão pouco tempo."

Vampira apanhou a sacola que ele jogou em sua direção e encontrou roupas.

* * *

Enquanto Gambit tomava o seu banho, Vampira foi vestir as roupas que ele lhe trouxera. Encontrou uma blusinha branca, simples. Mas, tirando o leve desconforto que a peça lhe causava por deixá-la com parte do colo e os braços expostos, ela lhe caiu muito bem. Já em relação à outra peça – que a primeira vista parecia não passar de um tecido avermelhado –, ela levou alguns instantes para entender como funcionava até finalmente conseguir vesti-lo como se fosse uma saia longa. Ela deixava uma das pernas expostas da metade da coxa para baixo como uma canga. Após perder alguns minutos tentando mudar isso, sem sucesso, Vampira resolveu deixar como estava.

Vampira estava faminta, mas como perdera tempo razoável com a roupa, resolveu esperar por Gambit terminar o banho antes de comer. Ele não demorou a surgiu com os cabelos molhados, vestindo uma camiseta branca e calça da mesma cor, feita de material leve. E, para a surpresa de Vampira, ele fizera a barba. Havia até mesmo um pequeno corte no queixo.

"Esperou por mim, _chère_. Quanta consideração" ele provocou.

Vampira estreitou os olhos. "Como conseguiu uma calça pra você e não pra mim?"

Gambit deu de ombros enquanto se sentada ao lado dela na cama.

Eles comeram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Vampira voltou a falar. "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" com a boca cheia, ele indicou que sim com a cabeça. "Por que você não usou aquele... aquele negócio com os olhos comigo pra me convencer a não ir atrás de um telefone?"

"Quem disse que eu não usei?" ele retrucou, sugestivo, olhando para ela de soslaio.

"Você usou?" ela sabia que não, mas queria saber que resposta ele daria.

"_Non_. Eu já havia usado em você antes, não tenho certeza se teria sido tão eficaz desta vez, e, além do mais, eu queria que você percebesse que era o melhor a ser feito sem se deixar levar por... sentimentos."

Vampira o observou intrigada. "É assim que você age? Sempre com a cabeça?"

"É assim que deve ser" ele respondeu secamente, sentiu-se desconfortável.

"Não foi o que eu perguntei."

Ele parou e olhou para ela, gravemente. "É como um homem como eu deve agir. _Oui_, sempre usando a cabeça."

"Um homem como você?" ela perguntou com mais doçura do que planejara.

Gambit relutou por um momento, respirou fundo. Quando respondeu parecia haver um fundo de irritação em sua voz. "Um _ladrão_ como eu. Ele deve ser o mais pragmático e manipulador possível."

"Foi usando a cabeça que você me salvou?" ela indagou suavemente, observando-o intrigada pela resposta que ele daria, pois aquela pergunta continuava a martelar em sua cabeça.

Gambit lhe olhou diretamente nos olhos como se a enfrentando. "Aonde quer chegar?"

Vampira não se intimidou; segurou os olhos dele nos seus. "Por que está fazendo isso? Me ajudando?"

"De novo essa pergunta?"

"Deve ser porque você não me respondeu da última vez."

"É tão importante assim?"

Vampira baixou os olhos. Ela realmente queria saber a resposta, mas, ao invés de lhe responder que sim, respondeu silenciosamente que não, não importava.

"Eu apenas... eu, eu meio que me lembrei de, de algumas partes. Eu me lembro de você ter vindo correndo na minha direção, me lembro de ter visto o Wolverine sorrir pra mim e, e então você me abraçou forte e eu acordei naquela praia."

"Quando se lembrou disso?" ele perguntou quase num murmúrio, sem mais nenhuma irritação na voz.

"Enquanto caminhávamos vindo pra cá. Na verdade, desde o início eu me lembrava de quase tudo, só que... só que tudo estava embaralhado. Eu não conseguia distinguir o que era real do que era um delírio. Quando finalmente consegui colocar a cabeça no lugar, tudo começou a fazer sentido. Eu acho que me precipitei em te acusar ao invés de tentar entender o que acontecia porque era mais fácil do que admitir que algo estava errado comigo" ela fez uma pausa e o observou, confusa. "Você não diz nada?"

"O que quer que eu diga?" perguntou ele, com indiferença.

"Eu não sei" ela respondeu quase em um suspiro, sem nem ao menos tentar esconder a confusão que sentia. "Achei que ficaria satisfeito por eu admitir que estava errada."

"Se é assim que acha que eu me sentiria, realmente não sabe nada sobre mim" ele respondeu em tom neutro, sem não mais olhar no rosto dela.

Vampira não teve coragem de dizer mais nada, envergonhada. De repente, se sentiu ridícula por ter dito aquelas coisas. Não importava mais. Mesmo eles tendo estado naquela praia naquela mesma manhã, tudo o que aconteceu lá parecia estar distante. Talvez, mesmo sem perceber, ela tentou diminuir a gravidade da conversar trazendo em pauta um assunto que já havia morrido.

Exaustos, eles foram se deitar tão logo terminaram a refeição. As camas não eram das mais confortáveis, mas com o cansaço, seria mais que o suficiente por uma noite.

Vampira se deitou virada de costas para Gambit. Não conseguiria olhar nos olhos dele. Não agora.

A única coisa que a consolava era que ela estaria indo para casa no próximo dia. Era isso que ela esperava. Ainda assim, não sabia como agiria na frente de Gambit na manhã seguinte. Na verdade, ela nunca sabia como. Quanto antes eles se separassem melhor.

* * *

Gambit abriu os olhos de uma vez como se tivesse acordado depois de um sonho ruim.

Por um longo momento não se moveu. Ele não fazia a menor ideia de como tinha ido parar ali. Olhando ao seu redor, tudo era branco. Não havia absolutamente nada. Ele se encontrava num lugar vazio, e, por mais que sabia estar deitado de costas, era como se estivesse flutuando no ar.

Não via nada além do branco. Ele não sentia nem calor nem frio, nem uma brisa qualquer. Não sentia cheiro algum. Não enxergava nada além de uma bruma que ofuscava qualquer visibilidade.

Confuso, Gambit conseguiu se pôr de pé, mas sem exatamente compreender como. Deu alguns passos, mas não sentia o chão. Era como se não houvesse gravidade.

Caminhou, caminhou e caminhou num labirinto sem paredes.

De repente ele avistou uma figura ao longe. Parecia ser a silhueta de um homem.

"Ei!" ele gritou e correu em direção à figura. Sem mover as pernas, ela se afastou e desapareceu. "Alguém aí?"

"Estou aqui" veio uma voz por trás de suas costas, que ao mesmo tempo parecia distante, ecoando no vazio. "Ouça-" houve uma falha "com atenção."

"Quem é você?" perguntou Gambit ao se virar, sem conseguir enxergar o rosto da criatura.

"Fu-" falha "jam."

"Eu não entendo."

"Escondam-se. Escondam-se. Fiquem-" falha "o mais longe possível" falha. "É perigoso."

"O que é perigoso?" Gambit gritou, mas a silhueta estava se afastando, lutando para permanecer ali.

De repente ela sumiu mais uma vez.

Gambit permaneceu ali parado, ofegante. Olhou por todos os lados e nada.

Repentinamente ela apareceu na sua frente, à questão de milímetros de distância entre seus corpos. Gambit pôde finalmente ver um rosto. "Não deixe que ele encontre vocês" disse antes de desaparecer para não mais voltar.

Tudo se tornou ainda mais branco, tanto que foi impossível manter os olhos abertos. Gambit tentou proteger os olhos com os braços quando um som estridente encheu seus ouvidos. Ele os tapou com as mãos para se proteger, mas foi forte demais. Caiu de joelhos gritando.

* * *

Xavier gemeu e retirou o capacete do cérebro com dificuldade, pois estava com as mãos trêmulas. Jean, ao seu lado, ajudou-o, apesar de parecer tão exausta quanto o Professor.

Os outros que observavam de longe se aproximaram correndo. Scott foi o primeiro a chegar e a amparar Jean.

"Deu certo?" perguntou Wolverine, aflito.

"Foi mais difícil do que imaginei" respondeu Xavier com esforço após alguns segundos de suspense enquanto recuperava o fôlego. "Espero que Gambit tenha compreendido. Tudo que podemos fazer agora é esperar e torcer para que nossas preces sejam ouvidas" e mesmo com toda a incerteza que pairava sobre suas cabeças, um singelo sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Xavier. "O pouco que consegui ver prova que os dois estão juntos."

**Continua…**

**xXxXx**

**Glossário:**

_C'est sûr_! – É claro!

_Mince! – _Que porcaria! / Droga!

_C'est la vie (expressão de conformismo) _= _Lit_. É a vida

_Oui_ – Sim

_D'accord_? – Está bem?

_Mais_ – Mas

_Alors bien – _Muito bem


	8. Começa a sentir o vazio

**Título: **O Despertar

**Capítulo 8: **Começa a sentir o vazio

**Sinopse: **Presos numa situação mais do que inesperada, Gambit e Vampira terão de confiar um no outro se quiserem sobreviver.

**xXxXx**

**V**ampira acordou num sobressalto ao ouvir um grito. Primeiramente achou que fosse sua imaginação, que estivesse tendo um sonho ruim – o que não era raro; entretanto, encontrou-se completamente desperta quando ouviu um gemido. Levantou-se o mais rápido que foi capaz e, aos tropeços, correu para acender as luzes do quarto. Assustada, demorou a encontrar o interruptor.

Cobriu a boca com as mãos para suprimir um grito ao ver Gambit se contorcendo na cama com as mãos tapando os ouvidos. Ele tinha a mandíbula enrijecida para não gritar enquanto seus olhos estavam fechados com força. Pelo seu rosto contorcido, parecia estar sentindo dor.

Vampira se aproximou da cama sem hesitar. Sem em nenhum momento passar pela sua cabeça que poderia machucá-lo, segurou-lhe os braços para tentar tirá-los de seus ouvidos e fazê-lo ouvi-la.

"Gambit? Gambit?" chamou ela, porém em vão.

Vampira então se sentou sobre as pernas dele tentando fazer seu corpo se acalmar.

"Gambit, fala comigo. Por favor. Gambit!" ela gritou, implorou, mais do que aflita, apavorada. Sentiu as lágrimas queimarem por trás dos olhos, sentia estar entrando em pânico. "Por favor, fala comigo" sem saber o que fazer, Vampira desceu o rosto para mais perto do dele. "Remy... por favor" ela sussurrou fechando os olhos.

Quando ouviu mais um gemido – que agora não parecia mais de dor, mas como alguém acordando em uma manhã após uma longa noite de sono –, Vampira abriu os olhos e viu que Gambit finalmente saíra do transe ou do que fosse que ele estava passando.

Os olhos rubros dele viajaram por vários instantes como se nada vissem até finalmente pararem sobre o rosto assombrado de Vampira. Gambit a fitou como se não a reconhecesse; ela sentiu o coração gelar.

"Vampira?" ele disse, por fim, num gemido.

Vampira pôde finalmente voltar a respirar. "Graças a Deus" ela disse quase em silêncio, fechando os olhos como se agradecendo.

"O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou tentando se levantar. Sentia o corpo dolorido e suado com a roupa fina colando. Vampira, ainda trêmula, ajudou-o a se sentar e se sentou ao lado dele.

"Eu não sei... eu... você gritou e..." sua voz morreu e ela baixou a cabeça, exausta. "Eu tive medo de chamar alguém..." ela então ergueu os olhos até os dele "eu tive medo..." _tive medo de te perder_. "Você está bem?" ela perguntou de repente, com o tom de voz destoando do anterior, agora mais determinado, mas ainda assim repleto de preocupação. Sua mão direita fez que ia lhe tocar o rosto. Vampira se segurou a tempo, aturdida. Não se reconheceu. Sempre evitou esse tipo de contado, então por quê...? Não era seu normal agir por impulso. Devia estar enlouquecendo.

Gambit indicou que estava bem, mas colocou as mãos na cabeça. "Minha cabeça dói" não era uma dor de cabeça comum. "mas é só."

"Você me deu um tremendo susto" ela disse sem se preocupar em medir as palavras. "O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Um pesadelo, eu acho. Mas, mas não um pesadelo comum."

Vampira franziu o cenho. "O que quer dizer?"

"Eu não sei" estava tão confuso quanto ela. Após conseguir controlar a respiração, passou a fazer um tremendo esforço para se lembrar, mas era realmente como tentar se lembrar de um sonho. Nublado, confuso, desorientador. Gambit só podia contar com as sensações que lembrava. Aos poucos, as coisas foram fazendo sentido, ou o quanto de sentido um sonho podia ter. "Eu vi o seu Professor" ele disse de repente.

"O Professor Xavier? Mas..."

"Ele me disse alguma coisa. Eu só não consigo lembrar o quê. Ele, ele disse pra... pra nós..." começou a ficar aflito, queria se levantar, mas sentia estar sem forças "que nós tínhamos que fazer ago... o quê?" sua cabeça doía cada vez mais, mas ele não desistiria. Sabia que era importante, precisava se lembrar. "Ele disse algo sobre nós fugirmos. Porque... alguém era... era perigoso. É isso! Que nós precisamos nos esconder... dele."

Vampira ficou em silêncio tentando colocar aquelas informações picadas no lugar. Nem sequer piscava. De repente pareceu voltar a si. "Dele? Quer dizer Apocalipse?"

"Eu não sei" Gambit respondeu com sinceridade. "É provável. Eu não me lembro do professor tê-lo mencionado, mas quem mais seria? E se era mesmo a Apocalipse que ele estava se referindo, explicaria – pelo menos, em partes – porque não vieram nos buscar."

"Quer dizer que sabem onde estamos" ela disse quase em silêncio. Gambit estivera certo desde o início. Agora ela tinha a prova que precisava. Então, outro ponto lhe veio à mente. "Ele disse que era para nós dois nos escondermos?"

Gambit não respondeu por um instante. "Foi o que eu entendi, Vampira" ele mesmo se viu surpreso. O Professor estava confiando um dos seus às suas mãos? Às mãos de um Acólito? Não importava. "Não importa. Eu vou com você de qualquer jeito" ele disse com mais intensidade do que pretendia. Mesmo que tivesse sido dito para se afastar dela o mais rápido possível, ele não o faria. Não a abandonaria sozinha no meio do nada, ela sendo capaz de se virar sozinha ou não.

Vampira contraiu de leve as sobrancelhas enquanto seus lábios se partiram, tentando encontrar as palavras, mas sem conseguir. Ela o fitou, surpresa, com os olhos ardendo, começando pelos cantos e os enchendo com lágrimas. Odiava como ele parecia conseguir surpreendê-la com tanta frequência.

Ela virou o rosto e respirou fundo. "Por que ele entrou na sua cabeça e não na minha?"

"Boa pergunta" que ficou sem resposta para os dois.

Vampira se levantou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos embaraçados. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Parou, olhou para Gambit e começou a rir quase histericamente pelo inconformismo da situação. "Quando você acha que não pode piorar..." ela tinha certeza que voltaria para _casa_ naquele dia, mesmo seus sentimentos sendo contraditórios em relação a isso, era o que ela queria que acontecesse.

Gambit lhe ofereceu um sorriso cansado. Vampira voltou a se sentar, agora inconscientemente um pouco mais longe dele.

"Pra onde nós vamos?" ela perguntou fracamente ao voltar o rosto para ele. O _nós_ teve um gosto doloroso. "O Professor disse algo sobre para onde ir, por que, por quanto tempo?"

Vagarosamente, Gambit indicou que não com a cabeça. "Não, nada. Apenas que tínhamos de fugir... e rápido" ele se recostou, quase voltando a se deitar e fechou os olhos. A cabeça latejando e os olhos sensíveis à luz. Sentiu que quase cochilou devido ao cansaço. Vampira percebeu, mas não saiu de onde estava. Sentia o peito apertado. "Não deve demorar a amanhecer" ele disse, exausto, então abriu os olhos. "Pensaremos em algo durante o dia."

"Eu não sei se posso fazer isso."

Gambit olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. "Fazer o quê?" pergunta estúpida, ele sabia. Apenas queria ter certeza que ela não diria algo do gênero _não posso ir com você_.

Vampira permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, abraçando o próprio corpo. "Eu não posso simplesmente me esconder enquanto eu sei que os meus amigos estarão lutando contra o mutante que _eu _acordei" sua voz então embargou. Ela odiava quando isso acontecia. Não era só pelo que ela acabara de dizer. De repente tudo de ruim que aconteceu nos últimos tempos voltou. Ela foi usada, foi usada mais uma vez.

Gambit se sentou, aproximando-se dela, mas apenas o suficiente. Não queria espantá-la. "A culpa não foi sua, Vampira" ele não disse apenas para confortá-la; era a verdade na qual ele acreditava. "Ele estava controlando você. Não havia nada que você pudesse ter feito. Poderia ter sido qualquer um."

Ela abaixou a cabeça, fugindo dos olhos dele. "Não diminui a dor."

Num impulso, Gambit tentou segurar a mão dela, mas Vampira a afastou assim que sentiu o calor da mão dele. Levantou-se apenas para colocar distância entre eles, também evitando ver a expressão de desolação que tomou o semblante de Gambit por um segundo. Apenas por um segundo.

Ela ficou um instante parada em pé, com as costas voltadas para ele, ainda abraçando o próprio corpo. Para alguém que precisava estar alerta cem por cento do tempo, não era fácil lembrar que não havia perigo de colocá-lo em coma. Quando sentiu a mão dele, seu coração quase parou. Por um instante achou que a próxima cena seria de Gambit despencando inconsciente. Afastou o pensamento; era pior que um pesadelo.

Gambit, por sua vez, segurou o impulso de se aproximar para confortá-la. Sabia que seria afastando novamente.

O silêncio reinou por segundos que pareceram durar dez vezes mais.

Vampira então estufou o peito, determinada e virou o rosto de maneira que ele conseguiria ver seu perfil, mas ela não conseguiria vê-lo com mais que o canto dos olhos.

"Não se preocupe comigo" disse amargamente e com um fundo de ironia. "Já fui usada vezes o suficiente para saber como superar."

Gambit finalmente se pôs de pé. Ainda assim manteve distância dela. "Sabe mesmo?"

Vampira riu sem achar graça da tristeza que parecia haver na pergunta e se virou para ele. "Você não sabe como é."

"Eu sei mais do que você imagina."

Ela ficou sem reação por um momento, sem ar. O rosto dele nunca pareceu tão sério para ela. "Para de falar como se me entendesse."

Gambit deu um passo à frente. "E quem disse que eu não entendo, Vampira?"

Vampira chacoalhou a cabeça e voltou para a sua cama. "Apaga a luz, _cajun_."

Gambit rodou os olhos. E a garota das primeiras horas na praia estava de volta. Ele acabou fazendo o que ela dissera, resmungando algo. Gambit não podia dizer que sentiu falta daquela garota. A _fille_ só podia ser bipolar.

Gambit também se deitou. Entretanto, logo descobriria que seria difícil dormir profundamente mesmo com toda a fadiga.

Também não seria fácil para Vampira pegar no sono; olharia a cada alguns instantes para a cama ao lado.

* * *

Em algum momento Vampira desistiu de tentar pegar no sono e após passar, o que pareceram horas, rolando na cama desconfortável, resolveu se levantar. Foi até a janela, que estava aberta devido ao insuportável calor e se apoiou nela. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sua cabeça doía de tanto pensar.

Os minutos foram longos, mas finalmente o dia estava começando. Da janela, ela observou uma pequena movimentação e não tardou a amanhecer.

Ela então foi ao banheiro buscando um banho. Era inacreditável como fazia calor naquele lugar. Ela daria tudo por uma banheira, mas como não havia nenhuma, contentou-se de novo com o chuveiro. Era seu segundo banho e ainda parecia haver areia em seus cabelos. Pelo menos as suas roupas haviam secado; as roupas de Gambit estavam ao lado.

Quando Vampira deixou o banheiro Gambit estava no seu campo de visão, encostado na parede com os braços cruzados e aquela expressão neutra que parecia estar presente a maior parte do tempo.

"Eu trouxe café da manhã" ele disse. Estava com as mãos nervosas como se sentindo falta de brincar com suas cartas.

Ela apanhou um dos pratos e se sentou na cama onde havia dormido, sem dizer nada por alguns instantes.

Ela arriscou erguer os olhos até o rosto dele uma ou duas vezes, e viu que ele a observava da sua cama. Aquele olhar sempre a incomodava. Era como se Gambit a estivesse analisando todo tempo, cada movimento seu, cada trejeito, tentando conhecê-la enquanto não entregava nada. Aquilo a fazia seriamente desconfortável.

"Não vai comer?" ela perguntou, sem olhar diretamente para ele desta vez. Seu tom o mais neutro possível. Nem preocupação nem irritação.

"Não estou com fome" ele respondeu, num tom parecido.

Após mais uma longa pausa, ela ergueu o rosto para o dele. "Como está se sentindo?"

"Estou bem, _chère_."

"Não teve mais nenhum sonho daqueles?"

Ele indicou que não. Na verdade, ficara abalado com o que acontecera, que mal dormira, tivera apenas cochilos interrompidos. Mas Gambit sabia fingir como ninguém.

Com o silêncio dele, Vampira voltou a falar. "Sabe, eu acho que os meus poderes voltaram" ela olhou para ele por um instante para ver sua reação; não havia nenhuma. Quando voltou a falar quase gaguejou. "Eu não sei como. Apenas sei. Será que, que você deixa eu te tocar para ver o que você viu naquele sonho?" ela não percebeu, mas tinha uma expressão de assustada no rosto, que ele reconheceu. Gambit só não decidia medo do quê.

Ele parou ao lado da cama na qual ela estava e lhe estendeu o braço prontamente. Palma para cima, dedos levemente curvados. O que não mudara era a expressão sobre seu rosto. Estava blefando. Gambit era um jogador que não tinha medo de arriscar ou perder.

Vampira olhou a mão dele sendo oferecida e após alguns segundos sem reação, abruptamente se afastou , deixando a cama pelo outro lado e parando em frente à janela aberta com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e a cara amarrada.

Quando se virou após alguns longos segundos, Gambit havia deixado o quarto sem fazer barulho algum.

* * *

Vampira não teve tempo de colocar a cabeça em ordem antes que Gambit voltasse, menos de meia hora mais tarde.

Ela estava sentada no meio da cama com as pernas cruzadas, olhando para a parede. "Você sabia que eu estava mentindo, por isso aceitou tão fácil que eu te tocasse" ela disse assim que ele entrou. Seus olhos ainda fitos na parede.

"Mudaria alguma coisa se eu dissesse que não?" ele disse, tentando manter o tom neutro. Mas à medida que continuava, parecia ficar mais difícil. "Você continuaria não acreditando em mim. Continuaria achando que eu estou mentindo sobre tudo porque tenho algum tipo de plano secreto com motivações interiores que você não faz ideia de quais sejam, mas tem certeza que existem."

Quando Vampira voltou os olhos marejados para ele, Gambit se arrependeu de ter deixado a ironia tomar conta da sua voz. Mas agora era tarde demais para remediar.

Vampira se levantou, quase ofendida. "Não pode me acusar assim. Eu não acho que você esteja mentindo sobre o sonho. Nem que você fosse o melhor ator do mundo para fingir aquilo."

"Eu poderia não estar mentindo sobre o sonho, mas sim sobre o que eu vi nele."

Vampira se entristeceu pelo que ele disse. Não entendia porque ele fazia aquilo. Ela lhe deu a chance para se defender e ele se acusou ainda mais. "Você está?" ela perguntou com tristeza.

Gambit não respondeu. Ficou impaciente, andou de um lado para o outro. Ele precisava reverter o jogo. Escolhera as palavras erradas. "Você não quer acreditar em mim."

"Não."

Parou, fitando-a, aproximou-se quase invadindo seu espaço. "Então por que acredita? Todos que você conheceu, _todos_ te usaram de uma forma ou de outra. É isso que acontece quando você confia em alguém. Então por que você confia em mim? No inimigo?"

Ela não conseguia entender onde Gambit estava querendo chegar, parecia querer se punir. Até que ela compreendeu. Ele não estava falando dela. "Teria me deixado tocar você se não soubesse que eu mentia?"

"Eu não tenho nada a esconder sobre esses nossos dias aqui" ele respondeu, confiante.

"_Esses nossos dias_?"

"Todos nós temos segredos, _chère_."

"É. E você tem medo que eu descubra os seus. Por quê?" Gambit lhe deu as costas, mas ela continuou. "Eu olho no seu rosto e não vejo nada, ou pelo menos nada que você não quer que eu veja. Eu me pergunto como eu posso confiar numa pessoa assim. E eu não consigo encontrar uma resposta racional. E mesmo assim eu estou aqui ouvindo você, confiando a minha vida a você."

"Deveria tomar mais cuidado" disse ele, olhando-a por cima dos ombros. Ele estava perdendo o jogo.

"Eu posso confiar em você?" ela perguntou de repente com expressão grave. "Olha para mim e me diz se eu posso confiar em você, Remy LeBeau?"

Gambit a olhou de soslaio, mas não respondeu por um longo instante. Afastou os olhos e respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e quase silencioso. "Pode."

Vampira tentou sorrir, mas aquilo não mudara nada para ela. Se Gambit não tivesse relutado em responder, talvez. Mas, na verdade, já não importava.

Vampira foi tomada por algo parecido com vergonha, com arrependimento. Gambit não lhe dera nenhum motivo direto para que ela desconfiasse dele. Tudo que ela tinha contra ele era seu passado, mas o dela tinha suas partes escuras também.

Gambit estava longe de ser o homem que ela julgava ser e ela estava descobrindo isso aos poucos.

A voz dele há dois dias dizendo que eles só tinham um ao outro voltou a ela.

"Eu preciso sair de novo" Gambit disse, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. "Preciso revolver coisas" mas hesitou.

"Eu quero ir junto" disse ela, percebendo que ele parecia cada vez mais abatido. "É melhor não ficar saindo assim sozinho depois do que aconteceu essa noite" ela não confessaria, mas ficou preocupada quando ela o deixou sair daquela forma naquela manhã.

"Eu estou bem, _chère_. E, além do mais, as ruas estão lotadas. Não quer que aconteça o mesmo que ontem, não é?"

"É claro que não, mas–"

"Então fique" ele fez um movimento com as mãos para ênfase.

"E se algo acontecer a você?"

"Eu sei muito bem como me cuidar e você também sabe" ele fez uma pausa. "Olha só. Tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer sozinho. Pelo menos uma vez faça o que eu digo."

Mesmo que hesitante, Vampira meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. Mesmo sabendo que não teria paz enquanto ele não voltasse. Ficar na presença dele era desconfortável, mas tê-lo longe era quase insuportável.

* * *

Ficar enclausurada naquele quarto estava sendo um pesadelo para Vampira. A pior parte era que só se encontrar sozinha que sua mente se voltava para a incerteza da segurança dos X-Men. Ela precisava saber se estavam todos bem. A falta de informação e a impotência estavam acabando com ela aos poucos.

E quando estava com Gambit, havia ainda outros assuntos para se preocupar. Ainda era difícil para ela acreditar que estaria fugindo com um Acólito por tempo indefinido. Vampira não sabia se devia se culpar ou não por isso não parecer tão ruim.

Após se cansar de andar de um lado para o outro naquele quarto minúsculo, Vampira se deitou na cama com a cabeça onde deveriam estar os pés e com as pernas à mostra para cima apoiadas na cabeceira de sua cama. Mãos impacientes sobre o estômago, ela esperou.

Foi assim que Gambit a encontrou quando retornou.

Vampira o assistiu entrar de ponta cabeça, aparentemente desinteressada.

"Tenho novidades" ele disse, parecendo um pouco mais animado. Sentou-se na cama dela. Vampira se sentou e ele continuou. "Eu achei um lugar pra gente ficar. É bem longe daqui, fica numa praia parecida com aquela onde a gente caiu. Completamente deserta. Eu também falei com um cara que vai nos levar de barco até lá. Dá pra ir por terra, mas assim vai ser mais rápido, até porque um pedaço do trajeto vai ser mesmo feito a pé. Já está tudo certo, passamos mais uma noite aqui, preparamos tudo o que precisaremos e amanhã cedo partimos."

Vampira se levantou, calada. Gambit fez o mesmo, mas sempre procurando manter a distância.

"Eu também falei com um conhecido" continuou ele "que vai nos manter informado sobre tudo o que estiver acontecendo lá fora. E outra: ele me disse que os X-Men estão todos sãos e salvos. Ele é fonte confiável."

Vampira se voltou para Gambit, estudou-o atentamente. Subitamente, ela se jogou para a frente e o abraçou, envolvendo os braços frágeis com força em torno do pescoço dele. "Obrigada" ela murmurou-lhe perto ao ouvido, nas pontas dos pés descalços.

Surpreso, Gambit levou alguns instantes até envolver os braços no corpo tão _petit_ dela. "Não tem de quê."

Vampira permaneceu do mesmo jeito por mais tempo que o necessário como se não querendo sair do aconchego daquele abraço. Mas, no fim, começou a sair vagarosamente, descendo das pontas dos seus pés.

Ela olhou para Gambit de baixo, bem fundo nos seus olhos. Seus braços deslizam de cima dos ombros dele até o peitoral onde suas mãos repousaram. Gambit tomou as mãos dela nas suas ainda contra o seu peito.

"Nem sinal dos seus poderes?" ele disse; o tom de sua voz caiu dramaticamente.

Ela estava começando a achar que eles não iam voltar. "Não me importaria se continuasse assim" ela disse num riso sem graça. Sentia perder a cabeça enquanto se perguntava como alguém tão doce poderia trabalhar para um lunático como o Magneto.

Nenhum deles ousou se mover.

Pela camiseta dele, Vampira sentia o calor que vinha de seu corpo, seu peito se movendo lentamente e as batidas do coração.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas de leve. "Por que seu coração está tão acelerado?"

Gambit encolheu os ombros sutilmente sem nunca tirar os olhos dos dela. "Eu não sei. Ele insiste em ficar assim toda vez que você se aproxima."

Enquanto dizia aquelas palavras estranhamente sinceras, uma de suas mãos escorregou vagorosamente até a nuca dela. Num instante seus rostos haviam se aproximado. Suas respirações pesadas, o ar denso no pouco espaço entre seus lábios partidos.

Gambit baixou a cabeça até que seus lábios por pouco não se tocaram. Vampira fechou os olhos e por um momento se deixou levar, não querendo ter controle sobre a situação.

Subitamente, os dois se afastaram ao ouvirem um estrondo de algo caindo perto à janela deles, seguido de vozes alteradas. Isso foi mais do que o suficiente para acabar com o clima, com o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre eles.

**Continua…**

**xXxXx**

**Apêndice:**

**2 horas antes **

"_Allô_?"

"Émil? Sou eu."

"Remy? Seu maluco! Seu pai está feito louco atrás de você."

"Imagino. Eu preciso da sua ajuda."

"Típico, hein? Você desaparece, não me diz nada e depois vem querendo ajuda."

"É por uma boa causa."

"Tem mulher envolvida?"

"..."

"Há! Eu sabia."

"Isso não vem ao caso. Vai me ajudar ou não vai?"

"Onde você está, Remy?"

"Índia."

"Engraçadinho. Onde você está?"

"Estou na Índia."

"_Mon Dieu_, como você foi parar tão longe?"

"É uma longa história... como está...?"

"Bella Donna? Recuperada, eu acho. Ou pelo menos ela finge que nada aconteceu."

"E os outros?"

"Está tudo na mesma. Jean-Luc está atrás de você há semanas. Uma fonte disse que você estava em Nova York. Ele pretende ir pra lá o mais rápido possível. Mas o que é que você precisa que eu faça?"

"Vai mesmo me ajudar?"

"Vou. Somos praticamente irmãos, não somos?"

"Mas você não pode contar a ninguém, Émil."

"Sabe que pode confiar em mim."

"Sabe o tal mutante que se reergueu?"

"Que que tem?"

"Preciso que você me mantenha informado sobre o que está acontecendo."

"Por quê?"

"Já disse que é uma longa história. Quando der eu prometo que te conto tudo."

"Bem... até onde eu sei, ele havia erguido pirâmides. Ninguém sabe o propósito."

"Houve alguma baixa?"

"Não. Digo, estou checando aqui. Não consta nenhuma morte."

"Então eu preciso que você descubra se os mutantes envolvidos estão bem."

"Vou ter que ir à Big Apple pra isso e não sei se quero esbarrar com o seu pai por lá."

"Acho que a cidade é bem grandinha. Você tem que ir pra Bayville."

"_Bien, bien_. Mas se eu encontrar com o seu pai e ele me perguntar, eu não vou mentir."

"Está bem, _merci_, Émile. Te devo mais uma."

"Como vou fazer para contatar você?"

"Eu te ligo."

"Está bem. Então tenho que ir. Meu avião para Bayville sai em... duas horas."

"Valeu, irmão."

"Não pense que vai ser barato. Você por acaso conhece esses mutantes?"

"Digamos que sim."

"Então você vai ter que me apresentar pras garotas. Elas são todas umas gatas."

"Você não viu, mas eu acabei de rodar os olhos, Émile."

"Brincadeira, cara."

"Eu tenho mesmo que ir."

"Se cuida, Remy."

"Você também."

**xXxXx**

**Glossário:**

_Petit – _pequeno, delicado

_Allô – _Alô

_Mon Dieu – _Meu Deus

_Bien – _Está bem

_Merci_ – Obrigado

* * *

**N/A: **Demorou, mas aí está! Esse foi um dos capítulos determinantes. Dá pra dizer que o primeiro arco termina aqui e assim no próximo capítulo começa uma nova fase da história.

Também, novamente eu gostaria de agradecer pelos reviews. Eu não tive a oportunidade de responder a cada um individualmente, então lá vai um grande obrigada a todos que comentaram e que estão curtinho a história. É esse o motivo pelo qual eu continuo postando.

Até a próxima, e espero que ela não demore.


	9. Indo embora

**Título: **O Despertar

**Capítulo 9: **Indo embora

**Sinopse: **Presos numa situação mais do que inesperada, Gambit e Vampira terão de confiar um no outro se quiserem sobreviver.

**xXxXx**

**G**ambit despertou na manhã do quarto dia por volta das dez horas. Sentia que podia dormir mais, entretanto a claridade que passava pelas cortinas finas da única janela do pequeno quarto, acabou por impedi-lo.

Moveu-se, espreguiçou-se, sentiu as costas um pouco doloridas devido a duas noites em um colchão duro demais para os seus padrões. Contudo, conseguira ter uma noite razoável de sono.

Ele então se levantou e seus olhos se voltaram para a garota adormecida na cama ao lado. Sem perder tempo, Gambit seguiu para o banheiro; precisava urgentemente de um banho. Antes de sair para arranjar o café da manhã, ele a acordaria.

Mesmo tendo dormido razoavelmente bem, Gambit demorara a cair no sono. Sua cabeça rodava, questionava, analisava. A aparente determinação e sangue frio que ele tão orgulhosamente portava não significavam que o rapaz tivesse plena certeza de estar fazendo a coisa certa. Afinal, ele também estaria fugindo e se escondendo quando não precisaria.

E se havia algo que Gambit detestava era se sentir enclausurado. Por pouco tempo ou não, ele odiava a incerteza.

Tão repentinamente quanto Gambit entrara naquela situação absurda, poderia sair dela. Poderia simplesmente dar às costas a garota e sair caminhando para longe, sem remorsos. Até porque Gambit não era um X-Man. Não era problema seu, nunca foi. Talvez tenha sido um grande erro ter se envolvido.

Ele não conseguiu deixar de pensar de quantas coisas estaria abrindo mão ao permanecer ao lado de Vampira. Estaria deixando para trás a vida a qual estava acostumado. Ficando ao lado dessa garota, Gambit estaria abrindo mão de todas as outras. Ainda por cima, uma garota irritante, que parecia não passar de mimada e mal agradecida – mas que em momentos de fraqueza parecia tão doce e inocente quanto dá para ser.

Ainda assim, ele poderia deixá-la num lugar seguro – por que não? –, não precisaria ficar, voltaria para... de repente ele não conseguiu encontrar as palavras certas. Voltaria para onde? Não havia ninguém à sua espera. Ao menos não da maneira que alguém esperaria por um amigo querido que passara muito tempo longe. Seu pai e todos os outros esperavam pelo seu retorno com outros propósitos, e não com saudade ou com qualquer outro sentimento tão nobre quanto esse. Todos só pareciam querer sua cabeça numa bandeja de prata. Remy tinha uma vida vazia, e era difícil admitir.

Gambit deixou o banheiro ainda secando os cabelos com a toalha e mais uma vez, sem perceber, olhou em direção à cama de Vampira.

Ela mudara de posição, estava agora com o rosto voltado para o seu lado. A cabeça com cabelos emaranhados estava apoiada em um dos braços enquanto o outro pendia dormente ao lado da cama.

Deixando inconscientemente a toalha cair sobre a cama, Gambit se aproximou de Vampira com passos silenciosos de felino e olhos fitos no rosto estranhamente calmo dela. Ele se agachou em frente à cama e a estudou por alguns instantes. Ela tinha o rosto tão pacífico, mesmo que cansado. Devia ter conseguido dormir apenas por cansado, assim como ele. Tinha olheiras espessas, que ficavam ainda mais óbvias em um rosto tão pálido.

Vampira parecia dormir profundamente agora, mas Gambit se lembrava de ter lido na sua ficha que ela tinha dificuldades para dormir. Por algum motivo que lhe fugia à compreensão, Gambit dera mais atenção àquele pequeno trecho. Talvez o sentimento tenha sido familiar demais. Mas agora Vampira parecia em absoluta paz.

Em algum momento, ela se moveu de leve, mas não acordou.

"Vampira?" ela a chamou baixinho. Esperou por algum tipo de reação, mas não encontrou nenhuma. "Anna?" tentou quase hesitante. Vampira se moveu mais um pouco, mas ainda não despertou. Gambit então lhe tocou o braço levemente. "Anna?"

A garota moveu os olhos sob as pálpebras fechadas e franziu as sobrancelhas de leve para apenas então abrir os olhos. Suas pupilas se contraíram de uma vez, fazendo, por um instante, parecer só haver verde. Quando eles recuperaram o foco, deram de encontro com o rosto de Gambit.

Com um semblante indeciso, Vampira se apoiou no cotovelo e levantou um pouco, o que lhe deu o pretexto de ser afastar dele de leve.

Gambit se pôs de pé. "Nós precisamos terminar de aprontar as coisas. Está quase na hora de ir."

Vampira aquiesceu com um sutil e incerto meneio de cabeça, porém nada disse.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Sabiam que era um grande passo que estavam prestar a dar e cada um tinha suas dúvidas e inseguranças a respeito da repentina fuga.

"Eu preciso sair mais uma vez" disse Gambit enquanto se dirigia à porta. "Eu volto logo."

Ele voltaria.

Percebeu que não seria capaz de abandoná-la.

* * *

Com duas mochilas grandes, que continham algumas mudas de roupa, produtos de higiene e comida, Gambit e Vampira partiram.

Como fora previamente combinado, eles seriam levados de barco até determinado ponto, e então fariam o resto do percurso a pé.

Durante o caminho, com o mar ao redor e apenas a noção distante de algo que apenas parecia ser terra firme, ninguém ousava dizer palavra. O homem manobrando o pequeno barco era um sujeito de poucas palavras. Não fizera perguntas, tendo apenas pedido pagamento adiantado.

Mais de vinte minutos mais tarde, eles finalmente chegaram à praia. Gambit desceu primeiro, oferecendo a mão à Vampira, que ao invés jogou-lhe a mochila maior para manter as mãos dele ocupadas. Desceu sozinha, descalça e com a água quase na altura dos joelhos.

Com nada mais que um aceno de cabeça, o sujeito mal encarado se foi.

"Mais uns vinte minutos a pé e, se tudo der certo, estaremos lá" disse Gambit, colocando a mochila maior e mais pesada sobre os ombros. Ajeitou o boné para lhe proteger melhor os olhos e, olhando ao redor de si, indicou o caminho.

Com a outra mochila nas costas e uma das mãos na cabeça para que o vento não levasse seu chapéu, Vampira o seguiu em silêncio.

Havia algo a incomodando. Algo que surpreendentemente não era pelos motivos óbvios.

No fundo, durante todo o caminho de barco, Vampira cogitou a possibilidade de que, quando chegassem à terra firme, Gambit lhe mostraria o caminho e fosse embora, dizendo nada mais que um adeus frio.

Agora se sentia constrangida por essa possibilidade ter lhe passado pela cabeça à medida que observava a pequena embarcação diminuir ao longe.

Eles continuaram caminhando.

Vampira andava sempre a uns dois passos atrás de Gambit, ainda assim ele percebeu como ela olhava para trás com frequência. Então parou e se voltou para ela.

"Algum problema, Vampira?"

Ela o fitou com os olhos surpresos por um instante, e então os desviou, olhando para um lado qualquer. "Eu não sei... não sei ao certo. Sabe... sabe quando você tem a sensação de estar sendo seguido, vigiado?" fez uma pausa, sentindo-se envergonhada "É isso que estou sentindo."

Cada folha que o vento fazia balançar, cada rufar de asas de um pássaro ao longe, cada deitar de ondas, cada ruído. Vampira se voltava, achando ser uma ameaça. Estava ficando paranoica.

"Vampira," ele disse com a voz quase que consoladora "você realmente acha que o seu Professor nos mandaria fugir às cegas, sem dizer para onde, por que... nada, se Apocalipse estivesse no nosso encalço? Se houvesse perigo iminente?"

"Talvez ele não tenha tido a chance" respondeu ela após uma pausa, hesitante.

"Não foi o que pareceu."

Ela o observou por mais alguns instantes. O rosto dele estava decidido assim como sua imposição de voz. Ela meio que riu. "Ou você costuma estar certo a maior parte do tempo... ou sabe mentir muito bem."

"O que eu digo faz você se sentir melhor?" perguntou ele, inabalável. Mesmo que relutantemente, ela fez que sim com a cabeça. "Então não pode ser ruim" ele lhe deu as costas e disse: "Vamos continuar. É logo ali."

* * *

Eles seguiram pela linha do mar e, em poucos minutos, avistaram um bangalô solitário, que ficava a aproximadamente vinte metros do mar.

Vampira não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao vê-lo. Pelo fato de ser um lugar tão afastado, imaginara algo completamente diferente, talvez rústico, sem eletricidade. Mas à medida que se aproximava via que era um lugar perfeito para fugir do mundo sem perder todo o conforto. Perguntou-se como Gambit encontrara um lugar assim.

Ela sorriu satisfeita ao observar a entrada. Dois degraus levavam à varanda onde havia um confortável banco de vime de uns três lugares, ao lado direito da porta da frente, e uma rede do outro lado.

Gambit subiu os degraus e, apanhando as chaves, entrou. Vampira foi logo atrás. Eles deixaram as mochilas no chão e pararam para observar o lugar por dentro.

Ao lado direito de quem entrava, ficava a cozinha, que apesar de compacta, supriria todas as suas necessidades. Era delimitada por uma bancada de mármore.

Na outra metade da casa ficava o quarto, que era dividido por uma parede de vidro temperado. Nele, além da cama grande _four-poster_ com mosquiteiro, havia uma cômoda grande (dentro toalhas e roupas de cama) e um criado mudo ao lado direito com um abajur. Havia também um sofá-cama, cadeiras e mais alguns outros móveis, que incluía um espelho grande perto à janela.

Além da porta de entrada de frente para o mar, havia uma segunda que dava para os fundos, além da porta do banheiro. Esse último não era muito espaçoso, mas tinha uma banheira de bônus. Entre o quarto e a cozinha, havia um único sofá e uma mesa de centro assim como alguns poucos objetos para decoração.

"Então, o que acha?" ele perguntou, contemplando o lugar também pela primeira vez.

"É perfeito" ela respondeu, sorrindo.

* * *

Já eram quase seis horas da tarde quando eles terminaram de aprontar as coisas. Comeram algo rapidamente, de improviso, acomodaram o pouco que trouxeram e, principalmente, tentaram se familiarizar com o novo ambiente. Era um lugar indubitavelmente agradável, mas eles sabiam que não estariam ali de férias.

Já eram quase seis horas da tarde quando eles terminaram de aprontar as coisas. Comeram algo rapidamente, de improviso, acomodaram o pouco que trouxeram e, principalmente, tentaram se familiarizar com o novo ambiente. Era um lugar indubitavelmente agradável, mas eles sabiam que não estariam ali de férias.

Logo começou a entardecer sem que eles vissem o tempo passar.

Após um merecido e demorado banho, Vampira deixou o banheiro usando uma regata, shorts e chinelos, que comprara antes de partirem. Sentiu-se estranha; não usava tão pouca roupa há anos.

Ela esfregou as mãos, ainda sentindo falta de suas luvas. Por mais que o calor fosse grande, ela sabia que ficaria mais confortável se estivesse usando luvas. Mas tinha certeza que se acostumaria, como sempre fazia.

Vampira olhou ao redor e não encontrou Gambit. Dirigiu-se até a porta. Parou no batente ao perceber que ele estava sentado na varanda.

Ao longe, o sol ia se escondendo. Ela não saberia dizer se ele estava assistindo atentamente ao pôr do sol ou se estava simplesmente emerso em pensamentos. Não notou quando ele ergueu os olhos ao sentir sua presença.

Vampira hesitou, fez que ia se aproximar, mas resolveu deixar para lá. Estava cada vez mais difícil se aproximar dele. Gambit sentia o mesmo.

* * *

Vampira voltou para dentro, mas foi incapaz de achar algo que não falhasse em distrai-la. Acabou se encontrando deitada na cama olhando para o nada.

Apesar de ter a cabeça distante, seu corpo estava consciente do calor. Levantando-se ela foi até a pia e molhou o rosto e a nuca, pois chegara à conclusão de que banhos constantes de nada serviam. Fazia tanto calor que era como se começasse a suar no momento em que saía do banheiro.

Ainda assim, o tempo pareceu voar.

Desde que descobrira seus poderes, Vampira desenvolvera uma predileção pelo inverno. Era tortuoso para ela ter de andar completamente coberta em pleno verão. Mas ter a pele exposta a assustava.

Ela respirou fundo, lembrando a si mesma que aqui não precisaria se preocupar com algo assim.

Depois desses quatro dias, ela não acreditava mais que seus poderes voltariam tão cedo. Na verdade, achava que eles não voltariam mais. E a pior parte é que Vampira nem sabia como se sentir. Não era como ela achou que seria. Tinha gosto agridoce.

Mas só o pensamento de ter Gambit dormindo na mesma cama que ela fazia seu peito apertar. Com ou sem poderes, ela não estava disposta a arriscar dormir ao lado dele. A cama era grande, mas ela não queria correr o risco. E não era só isso.

Porquanto, quando ouviu Gambit fechar a porta da frente, apertou os olhos. Ele, porém, seguiu para o banheiro.

Já estava completamente escuro então.

Aproveitando a chance, Vampira se deitou no meio da cama da maneira mais espaçosa possível, se cobriu com um lençol e fingiu dormir. Torceu em silêncio para que Gambit não viesse deitar ao seu lado.

Funcionou. Desta vez.

* * *

Vampira se levantou tarde na manhã do próximo dia, mas ainda se sentia cansada, pois passou longe de ter uma boa noite de sono.

Ela perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ousou olhar para o sofá-cama.

Ela não abrira os olhos, mas sentiu quando Gambit se aproximou e pôs o mosquiteiro no lugar. Ele não se entregava com barulho algum, mas ela o sentiu se aproximar. Ouviu quando ele suspirou derrotado e o barulho proposital de seu corpo se deitando no sofá-cama.

Muitos minutos se esvaíram até que ela tivesse juntado a coragem necessária para abrir os olhos e, com a pouca luz que havia, ver, através do tecido transparente, que Gambit dormia.

Observou-o por alguns instantes. Fechou os olhos apertados quando ele se mexeu. Abriu-os novamente. Ele apenas mudara de posição. Era difícil de saber se adormecera ou se apenas dormitava. Não parecia estar realmente confortável; o sofá não era suficientemente grande para o seu tamanho.

Vampira tentou esquecer o aperto no peito se virando para o outro lado. Se ele tivesse reclamado teria sido mais fácil. Mas ter ido dormir em um lugar desconfortável depois de um dia cansativo sem dizer palavra foi pior. Mas ela não poderia arriscar, repetia para si mesma.

Quando despertou de manhã, Gambit não estava mais lá. Ela relutou em deixar o estranho conforto da cama. O que ela lhe diria? Era a primeira manhã e ela estava mais confusa do que nunca. Suspirou e se levantou, sentindo que iria enlouquecer.

O cheiro de café encheu seus pulmões, o que pareceu um bom convite para deixar a cama. Sua barriga reclamou, mas ela seguiu primeiramente para o banheiro. Saiu menos de quinze minutos depois com os cabelos molhados e o mesmo padrão de roupas.

Seguiu então para a cozinha, se sentou na bancada, apoiando os braços nela. Permaneceu em silêncio. Era melhor que ele dissesse algo primeiro.

"_Bonjour_" ele a cumprimentou virado de costas. Vampira achara que ele não a tivesse percebido. "Gosta do seu café forte?" ele perguntou, virando-se.

"E com bastante açúcar" ela respondeu com um sorrisinho tristonho.

A voz dele era amigável, mas Vampira ainda não se sentia completa. Mesmo assim serviu para alguma coisa.

Ele lhe serviu uma xícara de café. Vampira respirou no seu aroma fundo. Um cheiro familiar. Era bom.

"Você dormiu bem?" ela perguntou, após uma longa pausa. Queria mesmo saber.

"_Très bien_" ele respondeu com felicidade simulada. "Tirando o fato de eu ter virado banquete de mosquito."

Vampira não conseguiu segurar a risada. "Acho que o mosquiteiro não está ali por acaso."

Gambit sorriu com falsidade, daqueles sorrisos forçados, sem mostrar os dentes. "Bom saber que acha engraçado" disse, coçando o braço. "Como você dormiu?" ele se sentou oposto a ela.

"Bem" ela respondeu da maneira que estava acostumada a fazer. Era automático. Remy percebeu.

Não encontraram outro assunto.

E assim o segundo dia foi passando, assim como o primeiro, sem surpresas e rápido como um raio. Eles já haviam planejado quase tudo. Não ficariam sem comida por pelo menos as próximas duas semanas. Além de toda a comida que trouxeram, também não se esqueceram de tudo o que era necessário para higiene pessoal e roupas.

A sensação mais corrente naqueles dois primeiros dias foi a de tentar se encaixar e se acostumar à sua nova vida ao mesmo tempo em que eles não faziam ideia de quanto tempo ficariam por lá. Poderia não passar de alguns dias tanto quanto meses.

Eles também ficaram bastante separados. Um não sabia como se aproximar do outro. Vampira sentia um misto de culpa e gratidão. Ela não se sentia bem por tê-lo colocado naquela situação, mas ao mesmo tempo estava mais do que grata por ele estar ali com ela, mesmo Gambit dando a impressão de a estar evitando. Mas Vampira seria uma hipócrita se fosse se aborrecer por isso, pois ela vinha fazendo o mesmo.

Eles se reuniram apenas para o almoço, o qual Gambit preparara. Quase não trocaram palavra. Depois disso cada um foi para um lado. Gambit foi para o mar, onde passou a maior parte da tarde, enquanto Vampira preferiu permanecer dentro da casa. Sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Então, anoiteceu mais uma vez. Felizmente, as noites, apesar de também quentes, eram mais agradáveis que os dias. Caiu de uma só vez.

Vampira estava sentada na cama, tentando ler um pouco. Como eles não tinham televisão ou computadores, não se esqueceram de se munir de alguns livros e revistas. Ajudariam a passar o tempo mais rápido.

Quando parecia que Vampira tinha finalmente conseguido mergulhar no livro, Gambit a interrompeu quando se sentou ao seu lado.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" ela perguntou, calmamente, colocando seu livro de lado.

Gambit fez cara de inocente. "Me preparando pra dormir."

"Mas eu achei que a cama fosse minha" ela disse, mais vacilante do que gostaria.

"Não me lembro de termos combinado isso. E, além do mais, eu não vou mais servir de comida de mosquito" ele alegou, ajeitando-se na cama e puxando o lençol todo para ele, de propósito.

Confrontando o receio de tê-lo tão perto com o remorso que sentiu noite passada, este pareceu pequeno. Mas ela sabia que seria incapaz de brigar por isso. Sabia estar errada.

"Será que você pode pelo menos vestir uma camiseta então?" ela perguntou de maneira esquisita, quase tímida enquanto puxava o lençol para sobre suas pernas.

"_Non_" ele respondeu simplesmente com cara de ofendido, mas seu tom de voz era de óbvio deboche. "Se eu for uma tentação muito grande pra você, _chère_, é só virar pro outro lado."

Ela mordeu a língua para não dar uma resposta. Ah como ela queria tirar aquele sorrisinho da cara dele.

"Tá legal" ela disse entre dentes, sem esconder a má vontade. "Mas não tente nada estúpido, _cajun_."

"Como o quê, por exemplo?" ele provocou.

"É sério" ela disse puxando o lençol mais um pouco e com mais força que o necessário. "Não encosta em mim."

Gambit sorriu ainda mais afetado. "Isso é algo difícil de prometer."

"Gambit..."

Ele ergueu os braços num gesto de rendição debochado. "_Bien_, _bien_. Eu prometo que não encosto em você. Pelo menos não propositalmente, afinal essa cama não é tão grande e eu costumo ser bem espaçoso."

"A cama é grande o suficiente" ela alegou. Colocou o livro em cima do criado mudo e apagou a luz do abajur. Finalmente, deitou-se de costas para ele.

**Continua… **

**xXxXx**

**Glossário:**

_Bonjour_ – Bom dia

_Très_ _bien_ – Muito bem

_Bien_ – Está bem


	10. Tão difícil ignorar os sinais

**Título: **O Despertar

**Capítulo 10: **Tão difícil ignorar os sinais

**Sinopse: **Presos numa situação mais do que inesperada, Gambit e Vampira terão de confiar um no outro se quiserem sobreviver.

**xXxXx**

**V**ampira ergueu os olhos para o céu novamente, desta vez estremecendo com o arrepio mórbido que lhe percorreu o corpo.

Ela passara as últimas horas sentada no mais baixo degrau da varanda, com os pés afundados na areia. Observou o céu que parecia estar sendo engolido pelo breu da noite e as nuvens que foram se juntando e enegrecendo. Não era uma visão a qual ela poderia dizer que estava gostando de presenciar. Tempestades sempre a deixavam desconfortável e impaciente.

Ela olhou para as mãos nuas e frias caídas sobre seu colo durante alguns instantes, e desviou os olhos.

Ela tentou durante a tarde toda evitar qualquer pensamento que incluísse Gambit, mas falhou várias vezes. E quando conseguia afastar qualquer tipo de pensamento dele, parecia ser pior, pois tudo em que conseguia pensar então era nos X-Men em Bayville, a perda inesperada de seus próprios poderes e a estada de incerta duração na casa onde agora só parecia se encontrar em corpo.

E agora, mais uma vez, voltou os pensamentos para _ele_.

Como que pressentindo isso, Gambit chegou por trás, sempre tão silencioso, e deitou uma manta fina nos ombros de Vampira.

Ela, mais uma vez, o encarou surpresa. _Quando você vai parar de me surpreender, Remy LeBeau? _pensou, incapaz de dizer algo em voz alta. Puxou a manta mais apertada, e se sentiu estranhamente aconchegada enquanto ele se sentava ao seu lado. Ele parecia olhar para o céu, mas tinha os olhos tão perdido quanto o dela.

Vampira o observou por alguns instantes, até que, com medo que ele se virasse de repente, afastou o rosto.

Vampira não conseguia deixar de pensar que Gambit devia estar cansado de ficar ali esperando com ela. Ela duvidava que ele fosse do tipo de cara que sossegava e se fixava em algum lugar por muito tempo; tinha certeza disso.

Mas então por que ele não foi embora quando teve a chance?

Ela definitivamente não queria pensar nisso, mas ele estando tão perto...

Ela respirou fundo, aliviada, quando ele voltou a falar.

"Estranho, não é?" ele disse de repente, sem parecer querer puxar conversa ao falar do tempo (assunto mais óbvio), mas porque também sentia a estranheza daquele céu escuro. "Esfriar assim... mais uma tempestade a caminho."

Ela meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Eu não achei que pudesse fazer frio aqui" disse, respirando fundo e puxando a pequena manta mais apertada, que lhe cobria apenas as costas e braços.

Ela fechou os olhos por um instante, juntou de leve as sobrancelhas como se lutando internamente.

Remy lhe lançou um olhar compassivo, o qual ela pareceu sentir, pois quase no mesmo instante abriu os olhos e voltou o rosto branco para ele apenas por um instante. Fugiu dos olhos dele quando achou ter encontrado pena dentro deles.

"Pensando nos X-Men?" ele perguntou, percebendo o semblante tristonho da garota, e sem desviar seus olhos escuros.

Já era fim de tarde, e depois de mais um dia fugindo um do outro, Remy achou que chegara a hora de parar e se enfrentar. Sentiu a necessidade de compartilhar algo com ela. Perceptivo, notou facilmente que ela estava miserável. Primeiro achou que por esse motivo esta seria a ocasião menos adequada para tentar uma aproximação, mas pensando um pouco mais a respeito, viu que era a mais apropriada.

Vampira estava evidentemente vulnerável, e ele poderia ser aproveitar disso. Não para confundi-la mais, ou algo do gênero; mas para honestamente dar um passo a frente na estranha relação que eles estavam vivendo.

Ela levou alguns instantes para responder. Tentou escolher as palavras certas, mas mesmo quando abriu a boca para falar, as palavras que surgiram não pareceram as certas. "Não. Não apenas isso..."

"Seus poderes?"

Ela fez um silencioso sim. E começou com a voz fraca: "É tão estranho, quer dizer, eu... por tanto tempo eu quis me livrar dos meus poderes. Eu sempre achei que eles fossem um fardo que eu teria que carregar por toda a minha vida" fez uma breve pausa. Ela odiava, evitava falar sobre seus poderes com quem quer que fosse; mas naquele momento sentia que precisava desabafar. E o estranho era que Remy parecia sim ser a pessoa mais adequada para se abrir; ela sentia que ele a entenderia por algum motivo; então não hesitou mais.

"Uma maldição..." ela continuou, enfatizando essa última palavra. "mas agora que estou sem é como se uma parte de mim tivesse morrido. Eles eram parte de quem eu era... sou; eu gostando ou não" ela fez mais uma pausa. Quis olhar para ele, mas de repente não conseguiu. "Às vezes eu fico imaginando se quando eu voltar... quando eu voltar para o Instituto, se ainda haverá um lugar para mim" deu de ombros e uma risadinha sem graça. "Se meus poderes não voltarem, não serei mais uma X-Man."

"Está enganada." ele respondeu, enfático, mal ela terminara de falar. Ela lhe lançou um olhar confuso; não era a resposta que achou que ouviria. Aliás, não achou que obteria uma.

"Pelo pouco que eu vi de vocês, Vampira, eu duvido que eles te rejeitariam da maneira que fosse. Só um cego pra não perceber que vocês são uma família... uma bem estranha" ela completou com um tom quase cômico; Vampira sorriu. "mas ainda assim uma família."

E pela primeira vez, o silêncio que se instaurou em torno deles não foi aquele constrangedor; mas sim um que significava que duas pessoas estavam de acordo mesmo que não expressassem isso verbalmente.

* * *

Vampira acordou no meio da noite, assustada, e com a sensação desamparada de estar caindo. Sentiu o coração disparado, a respiração acelerada e o corpo suado, sem saber se era devido ao calor ou se tivera um pesadelo.

Nos primeiros instantes que abriu os olhos, que sentiu estar acordada, não soube onde estava. Chovia tão forte que beirava o assustador. Achou ter ouvido um barulho próximo, mas com a tempestade era difícil dizer se não passava de imaginação.

Um raio, que pareceu cair a poucos metros dali, iluminou o quarto. Vampira virou o rosto no mesmo instante e viu que Gambit se levantava. Mais um clarão, e ela o viu se voltar em sua direção e, com o indicador sobre os lábios, pedir silêncio.

Seu coração gelou. Então não imaginara coisas. Devia haver algo lá fora.

Relâmpagos intermitentes continuavam a iluminar o lugar por segundos, que eram precedidos de outros escuros.

Gambit se levantou e Vampira fez menção de ir logo atrás.

"Volta pra cama" ele sussurrou. Como num passe de mágica, surgiram cartas de baralho em suas mãos. "Eu falei pra você voltar pra cama" ele fez mais uma vez, agora quase irritado ao perceber que ela estava no seu pé.

"Não!" ela respondeu no mesmo tom, incisiva.

"Isso não é uma discussão, Vampira. Eu vou lá fora ver o que é e você fica aqui quietinha."

"Não me trate como se eu fosse uma mocinha indefensa. Você sabe que não é o caso."

Gambit suspirou derrotado, mas não disse mais nada, o que indicava uma concordância relutante.

Eles seguiram a passos lentos e silenciosos até à porta dos fundos. Vampira tentava caminhar ao lado de Gambit, mas ele propositalmente se colocava de modo que ela ficasse sempre atrás.

Logo, se encontraram no espaço entre a cozinha e o sofá, a metros da porta e de frente para ela.

"Vampira?"

Ela se aproximou, quase encostando nas costas dele. "Sim?"

"Vai na cozinha e arranja algo que eu possa usar, _oui_?"

"Tipo talheres?" ela perguntou num sussurro e com a voz trêmula.

"_Oui_. Tipo talhares."

No escuro, ela foi caminhando lentamente, apalpando o ar. Ainda não sabia onde estavam os móveis e acabou tropeçando.

Os trovões iluminaram o lugar todo por mais alguns instantes; pareciam estar cada vez mais frequentes, o que possibilitou que ela conseguisse encontrar a gaveta dos talheres e apanhar alguns deles.

Ela amaldiçoou em silêncio por não conseguir trazê-los tão silenciosamente quanto pretendia.

"Aqui, Gambit" ela manteve uma faca grande consigo. Segurou-a firmemente no punho direito, perto ao peito.

Gambit apanhou os talheres movendo apenas a mão direita de maneira quase imperceptível. Graças à natureza de seus poderes, tudo que caía em suas mãos poderia virar arma – em certos casos, até mesmo uma letal.

Ele posicionou os objetos em seus dedos ágeis enquanto olhava fixamente para a porta.

Mais um trovão explodiu e seus olhos brilharam intensamente, pareceram assustadoramente demoníacos, capazes de fazer o inimigo sentir medo congelante. Mas a verdade era que Gambit não fazia ideia de contra quem ou que estava se posicionando.

Com a mão que tinha livre, ele empurrou Vampira para trás de si mais uma vez. "Fica atrás de mim, _chère_" disse num murmúrio quando percebeu que a teimosia dela a colocaria do seu lado de novo.

"Você viu isso?" ela perguntou, aflita.

Uma sombra parecia ter passado pelo lado de fora da porta, que era de vidro; mas como estava escuro a maior parte do tempo, era difícil distinguir o que fosse. Então, num estrondo, alguma coisa pareceu ser arremessada contra ela. Por pouco eles não deram um pulo para trás.

Por alguns segundos os raios pareceram se acalmar.

Usando a luz de uma carta energizada, Gambit se aproximou da porta, calmo, pois agora compreendia do que se tratava.

Todo o tempo não passou de uma árvore batendo contra a casa. A intensidade da tempestade a derrubou contra a porta.

Eles puderam finalmente respirar.

"Tá tudo bem, _chère_. Foi apenas a árvore."

Vampira passou a mão pelo cabelo. A passos tortos, foi até a cozinha,; acendeu as luzes e deixou a faca que segurava em cima da bancada. Apanhou um copo d'água com as mãos trementes.

Tornou os olhos assustados na direção de Gambit.

"Você também achou que fosse ele?"

"Não" ele respondeu calmamente enquanto se livrava das armas, que agora voltaram a serem apenas talheres.

Vampira se aproximou um pouco. "Você deve estar perdendo o jeito, _cajun_, porque eu tenho certeza que você está mentindo."

"É claro que passou pela minha cabeça" ele respondeu, sem em nenhum momento mostrar hesitação. "Mas se eu tivesse que apostar, eu apostaria todas as minhas cartas contra. Ele não sabe onde estamos, Vampira. Ninguém sabe. Nós estamos protegidos aqui. Nos restam apenas duas opções: viver com medo, paranoicos; ou simplesmente acreditar que nós dois estamos seguros e aproveitar."

Ela ia perguntar o que ele queria dizer com 'aproveitar', mas era justamente a única coisa no discurso dele que não importava.

Vampira fechou os olhos apertados após trovejar mais uma vez.

"Eu odeio tempestades. Eu sempre tinha pesadelos com raios, com trovões quando era criança" Gambit deu alguns passos à frente; ela nem percebeu. "Eu me lembro de... de uma noite quando eu era pequena. Antes da Mística me adotar" ela ignorou o amargo daquele nome o mais rápido que pôde. "Eu ouvi gritos. Eram as vozes dos meus pais. Eles estavam alterados" ela engoliu em seco. "Chovia muito forte naquela noite. A partir daí parecia que toda vez que chovia eu podia ouvir os gritos deles nos raios. E... até hoje eu não consigo dormir bem quando chove forte. Eu ainda ouço as vozes dentro da minha cabeça" inconscientemente levou a mão à cabeça. "Eu sinto que aquela situação não era frequente... eu sinto que, que eles estavam lá por mim, eu sinto isso, mas ironicamente essa é a única lembrança vívida que tenho deles" então ela riu amargamente.

"Você devia se sentir com sorte por pelo menos ter lembrança dos seus pais."

Durante toda a sua fala, ela sentiu o coração apertado, mas foi apenas quando tornou o rosto na direção do dele que doeu; ela sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

"Eu... eu sinto muito."

Os lábios deles se curvaram num sorriso reconfortante. "Não sinta" disse, dando as costas.

Vampira se apressou, tocando o braço dele quase em uma carícia.

"Você não conheceu seus pais?" ela perguntou com a voz fraca, triste.

Ele fez que não. "Nem sei quem eles são."

A mão que o tocava escorregou pelo braço dele e se afastou quando ela percebeu que ainda o tocava. Mas o embaraço que ela teria sentido em outra ocasião passou despercebido aqui, de tão pequeno que era.

Ele voltou a falar. Depois de ela ter confessado memórias tão pungentes, fazer o mesmo não parecia tão ruim. Talvez lhe trouxesse alguma espécie de alívio. "Acho que dar à luz a uma criança com esses olhos não deve ter sido a melhor experiência."

"Você acho que foi por isso?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Quem sabe? É o que parece fazer mais sentido."

"E o seu nome?" ela perguntou, tentando não parecer hesitante. Ansiou saber mais sobre ele; aproveitou a chance de ele estar falando.

"Eu fui adotado aos dez anos por um homem chamado Jean-Luc LeBeau."

Ela sorriu como se tivesse compreendido. Ele viu nos olhos dela que Vampira queria saber mais.

Ele tocou o queixo dela, o elevando de leve. "Ele cuidou bem de mim, Anna, mesmo tendo feito bom uso dos meus poderes, por assim dizer."

Naquele instante, Vampira se lembrou da noite no hotel na cidade quando ele disse que a compreendia. Somente agora ela acreditava.

"Bem que poderíamos escrever um livro, você e eu" ele deu um sorrisinho, falou em tom leve, quase de deboche. O rosto dela, entretanto, se tornou grave. No fundo ele falara sério. Eles compartilhavam experiências semelhantes.

Sem dizer mais nada, Gambit virou nos calcanhares, dirigindo-se para a cama.

Vampira demorou mais tempo. Mas quando ela voltou, Gambit estava deitado, brincando com um maço de cartas. Ela não negaria que gostou de ver que ele ainda estava acordado.

Ela se sentou, cobriu as pernas com o lençol e tomou coragem para voltar a falar. "Não sei se vou conseguir dormir mais."

Gambit passava uma carta – ela não conseguiu ver qual – entres os dedos; ela deslizava por cima e por baixo de dedos ágeis, um de cada vez.

"A tempestade parece mais fraca; logo passa."

"Não é só isso."

"O que é então?" ele perguntou, finalmente voltando o rosto para ela.

"Eu não sei."

"Vai ver que dormir na cama com o inimigo ainda a perturbe" e toda a suavidade que houvera na voz dele de repente se dissipou, tornando-se sombria.

"Não" ela disse o mais rápido que pôde. Chacoalhou a cabeça, quase desesperada para que ele acreditasse. Ele fizera de novo. Estragara um momento sincero com comentários desnecessários. Desta vez ela quase sentiu raiva dele por isso. "Você não é..." mas sua voz morreu.

"Termine a frase" ele disse ao aproximar o rosto do dela. Suas cartas mais uma vez desapareceram. "O que eu sou?" ele indagou, exigiu. No momento (e nem mais adiante quando pensaria nisso) ele não sabia se estava agindo daquela forma apenas pelo simples prazer de pressioná-la, de deixá-la desiquilibrada ou se no fundo tinha esperanças de obter uma resposta verdadeira, sendo ela qual fosse.

Ele não admitia parecer fraco. Devia estar fora de si quando disse aquelas coisas. "O que eu sou para você, Vampira?"

"Eu não sei" ela disse, finalmente, em tom de derrota como num sussurro. "Mas você não é mais o inimigo" ela sentiu os olhos molharem enquanto os dele viajaram pelo seu rosto. Não como na primeira vez, nem como em nenhuma outra. Ela virou o rosto.

"Quer que eu saia daqui?" ele perguntou após silêncio. Olhando-a de soslaio e com certa melancolia.

"Não" ela respondeu ao se virar. "Fica."

Aos ouvidos dela, ele não parecia ter perguntado por provocação. Apenas ele sabia que tinha sido por egoísmo, por covardia. Seria um bom pretexto para se afastar dela. Brincadeiras à parte, na mesma cama ficava difícil pensar.

* * *

Exatamente como na manhã do dia anterior, quando Vampira acordou, Gambit não estava mais deitado ao seu lado.

Ela permaneceu na cama mesmo após estar completamente desperta. Fora mais uma noite difícil para cair no sono. Tinha sido o mesmo para Gambit, ela sabia; ele não conseguiu parar quieto. Virava de um lado para o outro, mudava de posição, mas parecia incapaz de adormecer. Vampira não saberia dizer se ele dormira em algum momento, pois depois de muito esforço, conseguiu cair no sono, derrotada pelo cansaço.

Ela então se pôs em pé. E, após um banho demorado, foi preparar algo para comer.

Os minutos iam passando tão lentamente que ia ficando cada vez mais insuportável permanecer naquela casa vazia.

Tomando uma atitude, Vampira resolveu explorar melhor aquela praia. Devia haver muitos lugares bonitos para se ver e relaxar. Gambit devia estar em um deles naquele mesmo instante. Quem sabe ela não encontraria com ele pelo caminho. Só porque ela não tinha certeza que era bem isso que desejava, não queria dizer que não passara pela sua cabeça.

Seguindo para os fundos, Vampira pulou por sobre a árvore caída na noite passada, e saiu caminhando sem rumo. Seguiu por uma trilha estreita por entre árvores até vir algo que lhe encheu os olhos.

Vampira se deparou com uma pequena queda d'água. As águas que caíam, pareciam se fundir a um riacho de água verde.

Ela sorriu em deleite. Desconfiara do que ia encontrar pelo som da água caindo; mas não imaginara que encontraria um lugar tão bonito.

Vampira não pensou duas vezes; tirou os shorts (resistindo para não se livrar também da regara, e só não o fez porque não usava mais nada por baixo), e pulou na água de cabeça.

O sol já não batia ali, encoberto pelas árvores mais altas, mas ainda estava quente a água. Ela era tão límpida que dava para enxergar as pedras ao fundo, que eram em maioria grandes e não pareciam machucar se por acaso Vampira as tocasse com os pés.

A garota nadou livre como não fazia há muito, muito tempo. Não nadava em um lugar assim desde que saíra de sua cidade e fora para Bayville. E, mesmo antes disso, momentos assim já não eram tão frequentes como quando ela era criança.

Antes que pudesse perceber, se viu novamente sendo a moleca que fugia para nadar no rio. Quando ainda não havia poderes de absorção; quando tudo era mais fácil; quando a verdade não doía; quando não havia responsabilidades; e o peso dos erros não tornava seus passos tão lentos.

* * *

Do outro lado da praia, Gambit voltava para a casa após uma longa caminhada. Saíra tão logo que o sol raiara. Não conseguira dormir quase nada, e precisava espairecer.

O tempo estava absolutamente lindo; era como se depois de uma noite tempestuosa de trevas, o sol nascera imponente. Quando este começou a ficar forte demais, Gambit percebera que talvez tivesse caminhado por mais tempo que pretendera. E seu estômago reclamando era mais um indício.

Chegou a casa, apanhou uma fruta da cesta que montara dois dias atrás, e, por fim, percebeu que Vampira não estava ali. Ela não saíra da casa antes. Gambit sentiu uma pontada de preocupação. Disse a si mesmo que não havia problemas; mas se lembrou do estado da garota na noite anterior. Tão assustada, abalada.

Ele a chamou em voz alto mais de uma vez; não houve resposta. E se ela tivesse se afastado demais da casa? Se...

"Ela está bem" ele murmurou para si mesmo, tentando debochar daquele sentimento ridículo. Abocanhou a fruta, mas mastigou-a sem sentir o gosto. "Ela sabe se cuidar."

Só que mais de uma hora mais tarde, Vampira não aparecera. Gambit saiu, olhou em torno da casa. Indo para os fundos, retirou a árvore caída e que fora a causadora de tantas preocupações horas antes. Ele então percebeu, sem dificuldades, pegadas de pés descalços. Seguiu pelo caminho que ela seguira, não demorando a encontrar o riacho que também desconhecia.

Viu através da água clara o corpo de Vampira lentamente emergir. Ela passou uns instantes flutuando com o rosto voltado para a água sem se mover. Para Remy pareceu haver algo de errado.

Sem dizer palavra, ele se jogou na água como estava, sem ponderar por um instante sequer.

Antes que Gambit pudesse tocá-la, porém, Vampira se virou, alarmada pelo barulho de algo pesado caindo na água.

Seus olhos assustados deram com os dele. Ela fitou, com fios de cabelo sobre os olhos, aquele rosto com fisionomia esquisita sem entender o que se passava. Os olhos de Remy também indicavam tremenda confusão.

Gambit fechou o rosto e, sem dizer absolutamente uma palavra, saiu da água, dando as costas para Vampira.

Ela foi logo atrás. Vestiu rapidamente os shorts por cima da calcinha molhada e correu para tentar alcançá-lo.

"Gambit, espera! Gambit!"

Ele fingiu não ouvir e continuou caminhando a passos largos sem dar brechas para que ela lhe alcançasse até que chegassem a casa.

Assim que entraram, Vampira o puxou pelo braço, lhe forçando a se virar. "Será que você pode me explicar o que foi aquela cena, _cajun_?" a esta altura sua paciência estava por um fio.

Gambit a encarou por vários instantes. "Eu achei que... que você tivesse sumido" enquanto ela franziu o cenho ainda mais fundo, ele fechou mais o rosto. Sua voz que saíra quase como um murmúrio, de repente se tornou grave. "Nunca mais faça isso, está me ouvindo?"

"Eu ainda não entendo porque você ficou assim" ela elevou a voz sem perceber. O tom mandão na voz dele a irritou imensamente. "Foi você quem desapareceu a minha inteira."

"Por isso mesmo" ele disse, então sua voz voltou a ser um murmúrio doloroso enquanto se aproximava dela perigosamente. "Eu achei que tivesse perdido você."

Vampira deu um passo para trás quando o percebeu vindo em sua direção. Suas costas encontraram a porta, e Gambit prensou seu corpo contra o dela, deitando seus lábios sobre os seus intensamente.

Tamanha a surpresa, que ela não soube o que fazer com as mãos nos primeiros instantes; mas não demorou para que, instintivamente, as repousasse entre o peitoral e os ombros dele. Remy a puxou para perto envolvendo um dos braços na sua cintura e o outro na nuca.

Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quanto tempo durou, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-los perder a noção de realidade. Só quando não puderam mais respirar que afastaram suas bocas.

Seus peitos subiam e desciam rapidamente, seus lábios semiabertos – ainda tão próximos – pulsavam, e seus olhos, confusos, não viam nada.

Tão inesperadamente quanto se aproximara, Gambit se afastou dela com dois passos para trás. "Eu... eu sinto muito" foi tudo o que conseguiu balbuciar.

Num piscar de olhos, havia desaparecido pela outra porta.

**Continua…**

**xXxXx**

**N/A: **Só o que eu tenho a dizer sobre esse capítulo é que eu pensei muito antes de escrever essa última parte. Eu até mesmo esbocei a próximo capítulo para ter certeza que conseguiria seguir por esse caminho sem estragar o que já estava planejado.

Não sei se foi inesperado demais ou se vocês que acompanham queriam que algo assim acontecesse; mas, de qualquer forma, pareceu correto. Não hesitem em comentar o que acharam.

**Renata Pinheiro** (vou responder por aqui já que o seu PM está bloqueado), agradeço muito pelos reviews. Sei que é um saco ter que esperar por atualização, mas não tem outro jeito; estou escrevendo à medida que a vida permite, o que quer dizer que não é com tanta frequência quanto eu gostaria. Mas se serve de consolo, eu prometo que não vou abandonar nenhuma das fics. Obrigada pelo apoio.

Só pra terminar, como já deve ter dado para perceber, _Mais que um sonho_ está em hiato. Eu sinto que tenho que sentar e analisar muito bem aonde quero chegar com a história (e a falta de tempo não está ajudando também). Mas ela não está e não será abandonada.


	11. Enquanto os dias se vão

**Título: **O Despertar

**Capítulo 11: **Enquanto os dias se vão

**Sinopse: **Presos numa situação mais do que inesperada, Gambit e Vampira terão de confiar um no outro se quiserem sobreviver.

**xXxXx**

**P**ingos espessos de chuva batiam com violência contra a janela da sala de estar do Instituto Xavier. A mulher muito alta e de pele escura parada em pé em frente à porta principal da mansão, protegida da chuva pela varanda, parecia ser a responsável pelo repentino mau tempo.

_Onde está você, Logan?_ pensou a bruxa do tempo consigo mesma. Não que ela não tivesse uma pista.

Tempestade sentia que havia algo de errado. Lembrou-se das palavras de Logan naquela mesma tarde de sol.

"_Eu preciso saber se ela está bem, 'Ro. Isso está me comendo vivo. E o que nós temos? Previsões de uma louca e a fé que Xavier tem nas palavras dela. E a pior parte é que, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, não temos uma pista sequer de como subjugar Apocalipse."_

Naquele momento, Tempestade não conseguira pensar em nada que valesse a pena lhe dizer. Agora se arrependia.

* * *

Sentada numa poltrona no escuro, Sina sabia da vinda dele. Perguntou-se apenas por que demorara tanto a procurá-la.

Então seus ouvidos, aguçados de alguém que não podia contar com a visão há muitos anos, captaram um ruído sutil.

"Eu quero uma prova de que ela está bem" grunhiu uma voz às suas costas.

"Isso é algo que não posso lhe dar" respondeu Sina, calmamente.

"Olhe o futuro e me diga como ela está" ordenou novamente a voz.

Desta vez, além da voz rouca e potente, pôde ser ouvido o som de lâminas cortando a pele.

"Por quê? Até onde lembro, você não acredita em mim."

Wolverine levou um tempo até responder, ainda que não fosse do tipo que media as palavras. "Você estava certa em uma coisa... não tínhamos e ainda não temos escolha a não ser confiar em você."

"Pois eu olhei o futuro" respondeu ela alguns segundos mais tarde.

"E que viu?"

"Névoa."

"E que diabos isso quer dizer?" perguntou Wolverine elevando a voz. Era odioso como ela insistia em falar por enigmas.

Sina suspirou e se levantou da poltrona. Em passos curtos e vacilantes, foi em direção a Wolverine. Com seus óculos escuros e bengala parecia apenas uma frágil senhora. Com a voz fraca, respondeu: "O futuro ainda não foi mudado..."

"Como assim não foi mudado? Nós fizemos tudo o que você nos mandou fazer" a essa altura, Wolverine estava gritando. Entretanto, Sina não se abalou. Esperava por isso.

"Ele foi mudado até certa extensão, porém ainda não o suficiente."

"Isso quer dizer que Apocalipse ainda pode vencer."

A mulher baixou a cabeça, como se desviasse os olhos do rosto do canadense, como se o estivesse vendo todo o tempo. "Se culpar não adiantará nada."

Repentinamente, Wolverine viu a burrada que tinha sido ter ido até lá. Fez menção de sair quando ela lhe falou.

"Ela está bem."

Wolverine se retirou sem dizer nada, repetindo para si mesmo que tudo não passou de uma tremenda perda de tempo.

Quando chegou à mansão, percebeu que Tempestade o esperava.

"Não me olha assim, 'Ro" disse, defensivo, ao se aproximar.

Antes que Tempestade pudesse responder, porém, eles foram interrompidos pela porta batendo, e por uma Kitty aflita.

"Lembra quando o professor Xavier disse que temia que Magneto pudesse tentar algo a qualquer momento?" cuspiu as palavras a garota. "Vocês _têm_ que ver isso."

Em poucos segundo chegaram à sala, onde todos os alunos pareciam estar reunidos, com os olhos pregados à TV.

Na tela, aparecia Magneto sendo esmagado por forças de Apocalipse.

Ao funda da sala, Xavier baixou a cabeça, e deixou o aposento, despercebido.

* * *

Mesmo após ter perdido Gambit de vista há muito, Vampira continuava confusa e perdida como nunca antes – e _isso_ queria dizer muito.

Ela deslizou as costas pela parede desejando desaparecer. Entretanto, permaneceu ali sentada, incapaz de se mover. Levou a mão à boca sem se dar conta. As roupas molhadas lhe traziam arrepios frios, mesmo seu corpo parecendo estar queimando.

Quando tentou se levantar, percebeu que suas pernas, bambas, não tinham força o suficiente para sustentá-la. Somente após um longo tempo, Vampira se viu capaz de voltar a si. Pôs-se de pé e foi trocar a roupa, que agora estava apenas úmida.

Ela tentou esvaziar a cabeça. Lutou desesperadamente para mover o que acontecera para o passado, já que duvidava que fosse esquecer tão cedo. E as sensações esquisitas (foi a palavra mais apropriada que conseguiu pensar no momento) que tomavam seu corpo tornavam tudo ainda mais confuso e surreal.

Vampira se concentrou tão intensamente em sua luta interna, que acabou ficando distraída a ponto de esquecer qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo ao redor. Secou o corpo e começou a trocar de roupa voltada para a cama.

Gambit surgiu pelas suas costas assim que ela terminou de se vestir. Ele engoliu em seco e recostou o ombro contra parede à sua esquerda. Ainda usava as mesmas roupas, a única diferença era que agora elas pareciam quase secas. Seu rosto estava um bocado vermelho por ter caminhado durante muito tempo debaixo do sol enquanto seus olhos haviam voltado à neutralidade usual.

Mais uma vez cartas de baralho surgiram por entre os dedos do mutante. Um sorrisinho cafajeste contorceu seus lábios.

"Sobre o que aconteceu..." ele começou; então parou e deixou a voz morrer propositalmente. O tom de sua voz era de conversa, como se estivesse falando do tempo. Doeu nela – apenas por um segundo.

Os olhos que Gambit baixara para os movimentos que seus dedos davam às cartas enquanto falava, de repente se ergueram até os dela. Mas não pareciam ser os mesmos olhos de antes. Estes eram rasos, opacos, sem vida. "Espero que não tenha ficado chateada."

Chateada definitivamente não era a palavra certa. Vampira cruzou os braços após colocar uma mecha de cabelo molhado para trás da orelha. Porém, nenhuma resposta deixou sua boca.

Ele continuou. "Se você puder entender..." deixou a voz morrer mais uma vez, dando a chance para ela falar, mas Vampira ainda não disse palavra. "Todos esses dias aqui... só nós dois... bem, você é uma garota bonita e-"

Ela finalmente o interrompeu com um gesto com a mão. "Eu entendo, _cajun_" ela sabia que era uma mentira descarada, mas naquele momento só se importava em jogar o jogo dele, a encenar assim como ele fazia. Se Gambit não se importava, por que ela o faria? Afinal, não é como se tivesse significado algo.

"_Très bien_. Não vai acontecer de novo. A não ser que você queira" desta vez a voz dele soou cheia de insinuações. Lembrou em partes o Gambit de antes.

"Não quero" ela se apressou em responder. "Não significou nada, não é?"

Ele olhou nos olhos dela por alguns instantes antes de responder. "_Non_. Pra mim não."

"Ótimo. Ficamos entendidos então."

"Mas volto a dizer... a perda é toda sua, _chère._"

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, provocativa. "Então eu também repito que duvido muito, _cajun_."

Ele sorriu e virou as costas. Mas, no fundo, sabia que não acabaria ali.

* * *

Naquele mesmo início de noite, após mais uma tarde distantes, Gambit encontrou Vampira estirada no sofá. Ela não tinha nada em mãos, na verdade, elas pareciam tão desocupadas e impacientes que seus dedos batiam em sua barriga repetidas vezes, como se se coçassem buscando ação. Mas no que ela pensava era uma incógnita para ele.

Gambit se aproximou, só então ela percebeu sua presença.

"Quer me ajudar com o jantar?" ofereceu sem ter a voz afetada, mas também sem frieza, apenas casual.

Vampira ergueu os olhos e, com um sorrisinho fraco, indicou que sim com a cabeça.

Então eles jantaram juntos pela primeira vez em dias. É verdade que não conversaram muito, mas só o fato de não ter sido esquisito já era motivo para agradecerem.

O que aconteceu entre eles naquela manhã, surpreendentemente não os afastou como eles acharam que aconteceria; teve o efeito contrário. Como nenhum deles admitiria que o beijo que trocaram tivesse algum significado, passou a lhes fazer bem. Era como se eles estivessem curiosos e incomodados durante todo o tempo e então puderam botar essa curiosidade para fora. Com aquele beijo eles tiraram do organismo o que quer que os tivesse incomodando.

Só que agora eles não faziam ideia de como lidar com os sentimentos que restaram – e afloraram – após aqueles que foram resolvidos. Mas como nenhum dos dois, no auge de suas teimosias, admitiria que havia algum sentimento entre eles, então não parecia ser um peso difícil de carregar.

Eles simplesmente não conversaram sobre o que acontecera naquela manhã, durante o jantar, ou mesmo depois, mas era como se tivessem feito um acordo em silêncio para que aquele assunto não voltasse jamais à pauta. Até porque parecia desnecessário ficar remoendo algo tão insignificante.

O dia acabou se mostrando o mais saudável que eles tiveram desde o dia em que se viram juntos na praia; na manhã que parecia já tão distante.

O desconforto que a presença de um causava no outro não estava mais lá.

À noite, Vampira se deitou na cama, de costas para Gambit, como sempre fazia. Não queria dizer que ela acordasse na mesma posição, mas, ao menos, a livrava de ter de dormir estando visualmente ciente da presença do _cajun_.

Gambit, que estava relaxado com os braços atrás da cabeça, sorriu. Provocá-la parecia ter se tornado ainda mais divertido.

"Vai se cansar de dormir sempre na mesma posição, _chérie_" Vampira não disse nada; não morderia a isca. Só que Gambit não desistiria. "O que me faz imaginar qual seria o problema" fingiu divagar com a voz irritantemente melodiosa. Ele a sentiu fazer algum movimento sutil, que teria passado imperceptivelmente caso ele não fosse tão bom leitor.

Gambit sorriu. "De duas uma: ou você acha a minha presença insuportável... ou eu sou uma tentação muito grande pra você" ela se manteve firme, não fazendo nenhum movimento sequer. Mal respirava. Tampouco notara o esforço de Gambit para não rir. "Eu, obviamente, estou inclinado a achar que é a segunda opção o motivo para tanta hostilidade."

"Será que dá pra calar a boca por um instante pelo menos?" ela finalmente explodiu. Não pretendia falar com tamanha aspereza, mas, assim que o fez, se sentiu melhor. Funcionaria assim, pensou ela, prepotentemente. Mas ela estava enganada; Gambit não se convencera.

Após mais alguns longos segundo de silêncio, Gambit voltou a falar. "Sabe o que o seu silêncio quer dizer?"

Mesmo de costas Vampira pôde sentir que ele sorriu com deleite ao fazer a pergunta.

Ela se sentou, cruzando os braços logo após, enfezada. "O quê?" perguntou entre os dentes.

"Que, como sempre, estou certo... _c'est la seconde option._"

Vampira bufou e se virou para dormir. Era irritante como não resolvia nem ignorá-lo nem enfrentá-lo. Ah como ela queria odiá-lo.

Gambit também se deitou e puxou o lençol quase a descobrindo. Ela fez o mesmo como troco pela provocação.

Mais um sorrisinho curvou os lábios dele. Talvez lhe roubasse outro beijo um dia desses.

* * *

À medida que a primeira semana ia se esvaindo, as coisas pareciam ir ficando cada vez menos esquisitas entre Vampira e Gambit.

O que eles não percebiam era que a aproximação repentina que tiveram, a mesma que os levou a trocar um beijo, os permitiu alcançar um novo patamar em termos de convivência.

Em pouco tempo eles não sentiam mais o embaraço ou o temor enquanto na presença um do outro. Começaram a passar mais tempo juntos. Até mesmo desistiram de lutar contra a atração física cuja existência não poderia mais ser negada. Afinal, eles concordaram, mesmo que não verbalmente, que foi apenas atração física que os levou a agir daquela forma. Eles pareceram finalmente perceber isso. Combinaram de fazer coisas juntos para, quem sabe, fazer o tempo passar mais rápido e tornar sua permanência ali mais agradável. Até porque tinham apenas um ao outro.

Eles não viram vivalma durante todos os dias que permaneceram naquela praia. Assim a voz traiçoeira no fundo da cabeça de Vampira, que temia por sua segurança, estava quase inaudível agora.

Ainda assim, toda vez que se deitava para dormir, e durante outros momentos também, Vampira se voltava para casa. E por mais que não fosse a preocupação de antes, ela queria muito saber como estavam as coisas. Se estava tudo bem. Dizer-lhes que ela estava bem. Acontecia toda noite. Isso e uma espécie de excitação, de afobação. Era difícil saber se as discussões constantes com Gambit estavam se tornando cada vez mais divertidas ou se era outra coisa.

Vampira tentou afastar o pensamento inúmeras vezes, mas ele sempre voltava. Pensava que talvez estivesse gostando mais dessa nova vida do que da anterior.

* * *

Era noite de número sete quando Vampira se encontrava deitada no sofá, resmungando uma canção antiga de criança, que, por algum motivo, veio-lhe à lembrança. Sentia suas pálpebras ficarem mais pesadas a cada minuto, mas não ousava se mover. Havia uma aura de conforto rondando seu corpo, que era doce, quase familiar.

Vampira fechou os olhos por alguns instantes; não dormiu, mas sentiu cochilar. Seus lábios, entretanto, continuavam se movendo lentamente, ainda que só desse para ouvir ruídos vindos deles. E, mesmo seus ouvidos estando repletos com o som abafado de sua voz, – que mal lembrava uma melodia –, captaram uma batida vinda da varanda.

Ela abriu os olhos e sentiu forças para se levantar. Talvez porque estivesse cansada de ficar ali, ou porque estava se sentindo atraída por algo lá fora.

Enquanto se dirigia à varanda, Vampira pôde ouvir outra batida abafada. Recostou-se contra a porta para observar Gambit, que arremessava uma faca contra o pilar de madeira, que sustentava a varanda a uns dois metros de onde estava.

Gambit, que a percebera se aproximar mesmo antes que ela estivesse no seu campo de visão, lançou na direção da garota um olhar ligeiro de esguelha. No segundo posterior, havia arremessado outra faca, que pousara com um estrondo a milímetros de distância da anterior.

"Uau" Vampira deixou escapar. O fato de ele ter pedido por talheres na assustadora noite de tempestade fazia ainda mais sentido agora. Com uma habilidade daquelas, Gambit nem precisaria de seus poderes; mesmo que eles certamente aumentassem exponencialmente o poder de destruição de qualquer arma que ele tivesse em mãos – mesmo que a princípio nem parecesse uma arma.

Gambit deu alguns passos em direção ao pilar e puxou as facas da madeira com três ou quatro movimentos verticais. As facas pareceram desaparecer em suas mãos, e ele nem sequer usava mangas compridas.

"Eu achava que as cartas fossem sua especialidade, _cajun_" ela perguntou com um sorrisinho amigável. Sentiu que estava a fim de conversar.

"E são" foi tudo que ele respondeu até lançar mais uma faca certeira, que pareceu cravar praticamente no mesmo lugar das anteriores. Havia mais algumas rachas, que indicavam que várias outras lâminas haviam encontrado seu caminho até aquele pequeno ponto à altura dos olhos negros do _cajun_.

"Então gosta de brincar com facas às vezes?" por dentro Vampira rodou os olhos para sua própria pergunta estúpida. Mas como Gambit ficara em silêncio, ela tentou dizer alguma coisa para não permitir que a conversa – se é que dava para chamar assim – acabasse tão brevemente. E aquele comentário foi tudo no que conseguiu pensar.

Gambit não pareceu ter achado a pergunta tão ruim assim, pois deu uma risadinha com o canto dos lábios, revelando covinhas nas quais apenas agora Vampira notou.

"As cartas são sem dúvidas minhas favoritas, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa ter opções. Certo, _chère_?" arremessou mais uma faca sem nem parecer ter mirado. Ela atingiu o alvo desejado assim como as demais. "Fui criado numa família de ladrões" ele revelou como se não fosse importante. Era uma parte de seu passado que não se dava ao trabalho de esconder. E, além disso, imaginava que Vampira fosse esperta o suficiente para ter deduzido isso antes. Pelo rosto dela, ele estava certo. "é de se esperar que eu tenha tido todo tipo de aulas. É verdade que sempre me identifiquei com armas ofensivas, mesmo antes de meus poderes surgirem."

Mais uma faca arremessada, e os olhos dele pareciam não querer se focar em Vampira, mesmo que seus movimentos parecessem cada vez mais mecânicos. E ele continuava a falar. Como se falar de si mesmo de repente se tornara fácil. "Quando percebi que facas podiam ser perigosas demais quando combinadas com meus poderes mutantes... as troquei por cartas. Elas são leves – posso carregar um maço delas em um bolso –, são fáceis de manegar, e, mesmo que possam fazer um tremendo estrago, não são letais."

No mesmo lugar de onde permanecera imóvel, Vampira falou: "O Logan sempre me treinou de maneira que eu pudesse me defender, mas, por alguma razão, ele nunca permitiu que eu usasse quaisquer tipos de arma. Eu nunca entendi o porquê. Agora penso que ele estava tentando me proteger. É estranho, ele sabia que eu nunca gostei de atacar, quer dizer, não com os meus poderes, então seria apenas lógico eu ter algum tipo de arma."

"É engraçado como fala no passado, Vampira."

Vampira sentiu seu rosto enrubescer.

"Se quiser aprender, eu te ensino" perguntou Gambit, percebendo o repentino desconforto vindo dela. Ele se aproximou. "Aqui" disse, apontando com o indicador para o pescoço dela. "é um ponto tão letal quanto este" o coração.

"Eu não quero aprender a matar" disse ela nervosamente. Achou o comentário dele estranho e, de certa forma, desnecessário.

Gambit fechou o rosto por algum motivo que ela não compreendeu. "Quer ou não quer aprender a arremessar?"

Vampira fez que sim com a cabeça.

Eles então meio que trocaram de posição, e Gambit mostrou à Vampira como segurar a faca apropriadamente, colocou seu braço na posição certa e disse "já". A faca bateu com o cabo no pilar e caiu, a lâmina fez um zumbido desagradável.

"_Bien_, mas acredito que o objetivo seja acertar com a parte afiada" disse Gambit com a voz cheia de deboche.

Vampira, determinada, se posicionou para mais um arremesso. Focou os olhos no alvo. Ia mostrar para ele que conseguiria.

Arremessou certa de que acertaria. Mais uma vez a faca bateu e caiu.

Gambit caiu na gargalhada. "Pelo menos acertou com a lâmina desta vez" ele se abaixou, juntou as duas facas caídas. "Você até que tem jeito."

"Cala a boca, _cajun_" ela retrucou, mal-humorada.

"É verdade. Só precisa de treino."

E, no fim, Gambit estava certo. Vinte minutos mais tarde, Vampira conseguia acertar seis a cada dez arremessos.

Quando ela parecia estar realmente gostando, resolveu ceder à dor no braço.

"Amanhã nós continuamos" disse Gambit, bocejando. Realmente já estava ficando tarde.

Eles entraram, e, surpreendentemente, dormiram sem brigar.

**Continua…**

**xXxXx**

**Glossário:**

_C'est la seconde option – _É a segunda opção

* * *

**N/A: **Meu muito obrigada a todos que leram e tiraram um tempinho para deixar um review, mesmo eu demorando tanto para atualizar. Esses reviews são o motivo para eu continuar postando.


	12. De dentro para fora

**Título:** O Despertar

**Capítulo 12: **De dentro para fora

**Sinopse:** Presos numa situação mais do que inesperada, Gambit e Vampira terão de confiar um no outro se quiserem sobreviver.

**xXxXx**

**V**ampira parou de repente e se sentou na areia, quase ofegante, e abraçou os joelhos dobrados.

"Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?"

Vampira ergueu os olhos na direção de onde viera a voz áspera, com olhos entreabertos, devido a desconfortante claridade do sol, que ainda não se pusera por completo.

"Tirando um minuto de descanso" respondeu ela, indolente, e com um sorrisinho sarcástico, que se parecia cada vez mais com o dele. Talvez estivessem passando tempo demais juntos.

"Não estamos correndo nem há vinte minutos" disse Gambit com o que parecia ser uma voz séria, mas que não durou muito. "Achei que estivesse em melhor forma do que isso" provocou com um meio sorriso.

"Eu não estou fora de forma" ela disse, tentando fazer cara de superior, como se tivesse ficado ofendida. E teria ficado se as lembranças de treinamentos exaustivos na Sala de Perigo já não parecessem tão distantes. "É esse calor" protestou ela enquanto juntava os cabelos no que poderia ser um rabo de cavalo, caso ela tivesse se lembrado de trazer algo para prendê-los. Sua nuca pôde respirar.

"Isso é desculpa" disse ele. "Vem. Vamos continuar" e lhe estendeu a mão.

Vampira, sem pensar por um momento sequer, segurou a mão dele, porém antes que Gambit pudesse ajudá-la a se pôr de pé, Vampira agarrou a mão dele com a sua outra, e, somando a força das duas, puxou-o até fazer com que Gambit perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse sentado.

"Pronto" ela disse, triunfante, em meio a risos. "Assim você pode descansar um pouco também, _bayou-boy_."

Vampira então se deitou de costas na areia, braços atrás da cabeça. O sol estava finalmente se pondo. Eles preferiam este horário quando o sol vinha perdendo a força.

Gambit fitou o rosto tranquilo dela por um instante e acabou por se render. Com um sorrisinho, se deitou ao lado dela.

Eles assistiram ao pôr do sol em silêncio.

"Sabe o que dizem sobre isso ser romântico?" ela perguntou, com a voz leve e melódica. O meneio afirmativo da cabeça de Remy passou despercebido, mas ela continuou. "Estou começando a achar que estão certos" fez uma breve pausa. "Você já tinha parado só para assistir ao pôr do sol antes?"

"Já" ele respondeu.

_Eu não_, ela pensou; e esperou pela continuação da resposta dele, que nunca veio.

Em algum momento repentino, Vampira se apoiou em um dos cotovelos e se inclinou sobre Remy. Não hesitou nem por um momento, apenas agiu por impulso, como não fazia há tanto tempo. Ela se aproximou alguns centímetros, tentativa. Fazia-lhe bem. A proximidade já não lhe amedrontava como antes. Agora ela ansiava por mais. Ela gostava.

"Do que você tem mais medo, _cajun_?" perguntou, esquecendo os seus próprios.

Ele meio que riu. "O quê?"

"Do que Remy LeBeau tem mais medo?" repetiu com um sorrisinho delicioso aos olhos dele.

"Por que essa pergunta?"

"Porque eu estou tentando descobrir há um bom tempo, mas você age como se não temesse nada. Portanto não consegui encontrar a resposta e resolvi te perguntar."

Gambit gargalhou. "Simples assim?"

"É."

Ele riu mais um pouco, colocou os fios brancos que caíam no seu rosto para trás da orelha dela e deixou a mão lá mais um pouco. "Achou mesmo que eu fosse responder?"

"Não," ela respondeu, com uma careta cômica "mas não pode me acusar de não ter tentado."

"Responde você primeiro então" ele propôs.

Ela riu, não apreciando a proposta. "Não vale, eu perguntei primeiro."

"Pois eu não tenho medo de nada" disse, exultante.

"Mentiroso. Deve ter medo de alguma coisa."

"Um dia você talvez descubra."

Ela sorriu perto ao sorriso dele e então se levantou, estendendo-lhe a mão. Eles voltaram à caminhada.

* * *

Vampira despertou com o delicioso cheiro de café fresco assim como em tantas outras manhãs desta segunda semana em sua nova vida. Era inacreditável como o tempo estava passando tão rapidamente. Às vezes, parecia um sonho de tão surreal. Vampira sentia como se fosse outra pessoa vivendo outra vida. E talvez ela não estivesse assim tão longe da verdade.

Vampira se espreguiçou prazerosamente; adquirira o hábito com Remy e o vinha apreciando cada vez mais. Ela estava adorando não precisar ter pressa para deixar a cama, que vinha em contrapartida à correria de todas as manhãs no Instituto. Lá, ela parecia sempre acordar cedo demais, com mau-humor demais para ir a um lugar que ela não gostava, com pessoas que detestava. Todos pareciam odiá-la naquele colégio mesmo. Com tudo isso, que diferença não era, agora que ela acordava com um sorriso sobre os lábios e uma vontade assustadora de explorar um lugar tão bonito.

Nesta manhã, Vampira se sentiu preguiçosa para sair da cama; mas a queimação em seu estômago falou mais alto. Ela colocou os pés para fora da cama procurando por seus confortáveis chinelos de praia antes de deixar o conforto da cama por completo. Ela então seguiu diretamente para a cozinha. Fazia tanto calor que Vampira nem se incomodava mais em trocar de roupa. Ela se sentia confortável o suficiente como estava. Regata e shorts tinham se tornado seu uniforme contra o calor – tanto quanto samba-canção para Gambit.

Vampira não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver seu café da manhã preparado do jeito que ela gostava. E não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

Era impressionante o quanto um aprendeu sobre o outro, em tão pouco tempo de convivência (pacífica). A mudança se deu, é claro, após eles terem decidido parar de brigar (com tanta frequência).

Desde que os dois começaram a passar mais tempo juntos e, consequentemente, a prestar mais atenção um no outro, tudo mudou. Era como se eles tivessem se tornado bons... amigos. Eles sabiam que essa tinha de ser a palavra certa, mas, é claro, que isso não impedia o gosto amargo que ficava em suas bocas. Dizer que eram amigos fazia parecer que havia algo fora do lugar.

Mas a verdade era que agora um sabia o que o outro mais gostava de comer; os filmes favoritos; as músicas que faziam seus corações baterem mais rapidamente; sabiam partes da infância do outro – mesmo que não muito, ou o suficiente, que era algo que parecia não existir.

Um sabia quando o outro estava irritado, com sono ou simplesmente preguiçoso. Cada expressão do rosto um do outro; cada olhar. Era quase de se estranhar como eles ficaram próximos em tão pouco tempo. Devia ser o cativeiro forçado. Era isso que eles imaginavam, afinal.

Vampira mordiscou um pedaço de bolo, mas não conseguiu se sentar para comer após olhar ao seu redor e notar que, estranhamente, Gambit não estava por perto.

Ela precisava saber onde ele estava. Ela não sabia exatamente se era para agradecê-lo por mais essa gentiliza ou se simplesmente precisava ter certeza de que ele estava por perto.

No fim, não importava o motivo da sua agitação, no entanto que o encontrasse.

Vampira ainda se surpreendia por Gambit ainda estar ali com ela. Nunca conseguiu imaginá-lo como o tipo de cara que para facilmente, se estabiliza e cria raízes. Vampira sempre se sentiu assim também, uma eterna fugitiva. Mas agora era como se ela pudesse permanecer ali, naquela praia, pelo tempo que fosse necessário. Ela nem se importava mais. Gostava dali. Gostava da sua nova vida. Sem poderes, sem pessoas a olhando torto, implicando com suas roupas, sem treinamentos puxados, sem todos pegando no seu pé.

Vai quer que a natureza e a falta de compromissos tinham acalmado não apenas a ela, mas também ao _cajun_. Vampira se lembrava de ter lido, em algum lugar, algo sobre os benefícios de deixar a tecnologia e correria do dia a dia por um tempo. Gambit devia estar tendo a mesma reação que ela, afinal, eles eram imensamente parecidos em certos aspectos.

A porta da frente estava aberta, então Vampira começaria a procurá-lo por ali. E lá estava Gambit tomando banho de mar.

Vampira parou à porta, encostou-se ao batente e parou para observá-lo de longe. Não é como se ele não fizesse o mesmo com ela. Vampira sabia bem, ela podia sentir o olhar dele pesando nas suas costas, nucas, pernas, em todo o seu corpo. Gambit nem fazia questão de disfarçar. Ele sabia enervá-la como ninguém antes, ao menos, não daquela maneira.

Várias vezes, Vampira o flagrara a secando com aquele sorriso cafajeste sobre os lábios, e os olhos emanando lascívia como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Talvez para ele fosse. Mas para ela não era nem um pouco natural; não gostava de ser o alvo daquele olhar.

Vampira tentara retrucar, xingar, lhe lançar um olhar de reprovação ao pegá-lo a observando, mas nada disso parecia adiantar. Gambit piscava como se a chamasse para algo mais enquanto aquele sorriso aumentava; ou então ele fazia cara de paisagem como se fosse inocente de qualquer acusação.

Em algum momento, Gambit, que estava de costas para a casa, virou o rosto na direção da garota à porta.

Talvez ele também a tenha sentido observá-lo.

Gambit parou por alguns instantes, quem sabe para ter certeza de que era para ele que ela olhava.

Vampira fez um sinal tímido com a mão e Gambit começou a andar em direção a casa.

Ele deixou o mar e começou a caminhar lentamente, vestindo apenas um shorts, que estava grudando nas suas pernas e em outros lugares aos quais Vampira tentou ao máximo não prestar atenção, enquanto gotas de água salgada pingavam do seu cabelo e de todo o seu corpo cada vez mais bronzeado.

Poucos metros os separavam quando Vampira pôde notar Gambit sorrir de uma maneira que ela nunca havia presenciado. Não era aquele sorriso cafajeste, nem o de deboche, nem o de esperteza... era um simples sorriso de satisfação e tranquilidade. E quando aqueles olhos fizeram contato direto com os dela, Vampira sentiu como se tivesse deixado seu corpo e passado a assistir à cena por outros olhos.

Remy estava mexendo com ela de uma maneira que fugia de toda a sua compreensão; era diferente de qualquer sensação que ela já sentira. Acontecia mesmo que ela não quisesse. E com cada vez mais frequência. Não tinha maneiras de controlar. Ainda assim não se assemelhava em nada com a falta de controle que Vampira possuía em relação aos seus poderes; só acontecia com ele por perto. E, ao contrário de sua mutação, ela gostava e ansiava por mais, pois lhe fazia bem por dentro, apesar de deixá-la confusa.

Se Vampira pudesse ver a cara de idiota que estava fazendo enquanto via Remy caminhar em sua direção, com certeza se odiaria.

Ela nunca poderia negar os evidentes atributos físicos do jovem _cajun_; e também não era como se ela não tivesse notado antes. Mesmo quando eles eram inimigos, por mais que não admitisse nem para si mesma. Mesmo quando Kitty a desafiara.

A verdade era que, à primeira vista, Gambit parecia ter uma beleza convencional, que se encaixava perfeitamente nos padrões; mas ela rapidamente se confundia com algo mais. Ele tinha um quê a mais, aquele certo _je ne sais pas_ que o tornava irresistível. Ele simplesmente exalava mistério sem parecer se esforçar para isso. Sem contar com o charme, algo que nunca morre. Era só olhar. E Vampira o fez. E o estava fazendo naquele exato momento.

Cada vez que ela olhava para ele percebia algo novo. Havia algo mais por trás daquele rosto bonito e daqueles olhos flamejantes, que agora estavam olhando diretamente para ela.

Gambit estava a poucos passos de Vampira e aquele sorriso não deixava o seu rosto. Ele adorou vê-la o observando. Significava que ela também sentia alguma coisa por ele. Nem que não fosse nada além de atração física, era bom saber que ele causava algum efeito nela além da óbvia irritação. Gambit gostava de pensar que toda a irritação dela vinha daí. Afinal, a linha que separa o amor do ódio sempre foi tênue aos seus olhos. Sentia-se como Petruchio tentando domar a megera Catarina.

O seu sorriso, então, deu lugar a uma deliciosa gargalhada quando Gambit chegou à porta da casa. Vampira piscou várias vezes sem conseguir entender o motivo das gargalhadas.

"Se você pudesse ver a sua cara agora" ele disse, suas palavras se misturando às risadas.

O tom de deboche na voz dele fez toda a confiança que Vampira tinha despencar para quase zero. Mas ela não daria esse gosto a ele. Com porte altivo, ela ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente, e o peitou.

"O que tem de errado com o meu rosto?"

"O seu rosto..." ele deixou a voz morrer e, naquele meio tempo, ergueu uma das mãos para tocá-la na bochecha. Vampira conseguiu segurar o impulso de se afastar no último segundo.

Quando os dedos molhados dele tocaram seu rosto e o acariciaram, Vampira deixou não propositalmente sua guarda baixar.

"O seu rosto" ele repetiu e mais uma vez fez uma pausa; umedeceu os lábios "é simplesmente lindo" sem que nem ela mesma percebesse, ele diminuíra a distância entre seus corpos drasticamente e ela contribuíra para isso da mesma maneira.

Vampira lutou bravamente para não simplesmente fechar os olhos e entregar todas as suas sensações àquele simples toque. Não, simples não era a palavra certa. Aquele gesto carinhoso significava mais para ela do que se poderia imaginar, não importando as intenções dele.

Remy voltou a falar, de repente, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. A voz dele ainda mais rouca pelo salgado do mar. "O seu rosto mostra o quanto você me deseja."

Por um segundo ou dois, Vampira não teve reação nenhuma, ainda envolta demais pelo charme dele. Então, sua primeira reação foi a raiva, que ela demostrou empurrando a mão dele com violência.

"O que seria então?" ele perguntou, com um meio sorriso. "Veio garantir que eu não fugi?"

Rapidamente suas defesas estavam a toda. Ela sabia, por experiência, que não adiantaria brigar, então, a solução mais viável parecia entrar no jogo dele.

Se ela perdera a confiança instantes antes, agora estava no seu potencial máximo. Sua expressão corporal mudou totalmente.

"Não, gatinho" ela disse, deixando o tom de sua voz cair para pouco mais que um murmúrio, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a palma da mão aberta sobre o peito nu dele. Deixou-a repousar ali por alguns instantes, levando-o a fazer todo tipo de suposições, antes de usá-la para afastá-lo alguns centímetros, mas não sem sentir a pulsação acelerada do coração dele. Ela implorou para que ele não percebesse se o seu estivesse no mesmo ritmo.

"Imaginei que você estaria atrás de um banho gelado" ela continuou, sua voz vacilou por um instante até se estabilizar num tom de sarcasmo, que se assemelhava muito ao dele. "Dormir do meu lado deve mexer com você de uma maneira insuportável."

Gambit sorriu abertamente revelando perfeitos dentes brancos e dando um formato mais interessante às maçãs do seu rosto. Os olhos dele, sempre tão difíceis de ler, desta vez mostraram claro interesse. Gambit não fingiria não gostar.

"_Vrai_. Mas nem se compara ao que a minha presença faz com você, _chérie_" a última palavra deixou sua boca como mel, ao mesmo tempo ele encostou seu corpo ao dela, prensando-a contra a parede.

O movimento foi tão rápido e inesperado que Vampira não conseguiu prevê-lo. De repente, ficou difícil respirar. Ele estava tão quente de sol que ela podia sentir o calor do corpo dele passando através de sua regata e invadindo o seu. Gotas pingavam do cabelo dele em seu rosto.

"Não minta, Vampirinha" ele disse, sua voz caindo algumas oitavas. Suas mãos deitaram nos quadris dela. "Eu sei que você se sente atraída por mim. Você me quer tanto que uma aproximação assim se torna insuportável pra você."

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir" ela disse entre os dentes, respirando com mais dificuldade do que antes. Ela retirou as mãos dele se seu corpo. "_cajuns_ arrogantes não fazem o meu tipo" a convicção na voz dela surpreendeu até a si mesma, porém não surtiu o efeito desejado.

Gambit fechou a cara após o comentário. Esta era a última reação que ela esperava que ele tivesse. Não era como se o cara se ofendesse por qualquer motivo. Talvez ela tenha sido mais convincente do que gostaria.

Ela viu o sorriso cafajeste sumir do rosto dele enquanto seus lábios se tornavam finos, suas mandíbulas rígidas e suas feições endureceram. "Ratas de rio magrelas não fazem o meu" ele meio que cuspiu as palavras e entrou molhando o chão pelo caminho.

Vampira repetiu gaguejando as últimas palavras dele, inconformada. "Eu vou te mostrar quem é a rata de rio magrela" disse para si mesma. "Isso não vai ficar assim."

Na cabeça dela fazia total sentido, ela iria mostrar-lhe com quem ele estava mexendo. Começou a bolar um plano de imediato. Tudo que precisava fazer era ignorar aquela minúscula parte que lhe dizia que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com revanche.

**xXxXx**

**Glossário**

_Vrai – _Verdade

_Chérie – _Querida


	13. Longe de tudo

**Título: **O Despertar

**Capítulo 13: **Longe de tudo

**Sinopse: **Presos numa situação mais do que inesperada, Gambit e Vampira terão de confiar um no outro se quiserem sobreviver.

**xXxXx**

"**A**quela rata de rio..." ele começou, achando, querendo que as suas palavras fossem amarguradas. Não funcionou.

Remy não estava verdadeiramente irritado pelo último comentário de Vampira, apenas precisava de tempo, caso contrário, correria o risco de perder no próprio jogo.

Após a suposta discussão, Gambit saíra pela porta dos fundos, ainda pingando, sem saber para onde ir. Ele caminhou, descalço, pelo caminho de terra. Parou à beira do riacho, após alguns minutos.

Gambit, ocasionalmente, e, disfarçadamente, olhava para trás para se certificar de que Vampira não o seguia, até decidir que era seguro parar. Repentinamente, Remy começou a rir. Esperava que sua saída abrupta desestabilizasse Vampira. É claro que se ele tivesse continuado com a provocação, como normalmente teria feito, o desfecho teria sido outro. Mas ninguém tinha o direito de tachar Remy LeBeau de previsível. Adoraria ver até onde ela iria. Afinal, estaria morto se dissesse que a _fille_ não tinha potencial.

Gambit sorriu mais um pouco, genuinamente. Vendo por outro prisma, aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que ele conseguira tirar alguma reação da garota que não culminasse nela fugindo e se escondendo. Ela jogou o jogo dele muito bem. Gambit riu da ironia de ter seus papéis invertidos.

Esvaído algum tempo, Gambit resolveu voltar a casa, imaginando se seria como ele queria, isto é, a primeira carta posta em jogo; nada além da ponta do _iceberg_.

* * *

Gambit estava a poucos metros da porta quando ouviu a voz de Vampira chamando o seu nome.

Num primeiro momento, ele achou que estivesse imaginando, exteriorizando o que desejava. Porém, ao ouvir a voz dela novamente, se convenceu de que era mesmo Vampira que o chamava com uma voz estranhamente adocicada. Isso o fez adotar uma cautela mais rigorosa; entretanto, não pôde evitar que seus passos acelerassem.

Foi ainda mais do que ele esperava.

"Remy, fofo" ela disse, dengosa quando o viu chegar. "Achei que você não viria" disse, porém o que pensou foi: _timing perfeito_, sorrindo por dentro.

Gambit parou de repente, quase ofegante. A imagem com a qual se deparou não era nada parecida com a que ele esperava encontrar – e Gambit pensava muito alto –, ao menos não na vida real, mesmo com seu joguinho ganhando forma, talvez mais em um delírio.

Vampira estava parada em pé no meio da porta da frente. Seus braços erguidos acima da cabeça, cada um apoiado de um lado do batente. Um sorriso enorme sobre o rosto. Meigo e sexy.

Ela não usava nada além da habitual regata e algo que se assemelhava à parte inferior de um biquíni (que Gambit perspicazmente notara que ela usava por baixo do shorts). Ambas as peças estavam molhadas. A regata era branca e de material fino, que ajudava a suportar melhor o calor, portanto ficou quase transparente por completo; a parte de baixo também deixava pouco para a imaginação.

A luz do sol, batendo pelas costas de Vampira, sombreava e dava forma à sua bela silhueta. Aquela garota não lembrava em nada a Vampira com roupa preta e maquiagem sombria que todos conheciam. Ela possuía toda a insolência e atrevimento que se esperaria da _Southern Bell_ que Gambit a julgava ser. Ele se deliciou ao perceber que devia ser o primeiro a desvendar esse outro lado de Vampira.

Gambit esperava _algo, _mas nada semelhante _àquela_ imagem. Ele teria de admitir que, como pouquíssimas vezes antes, fora pego de surpresa. Vampira percebeu e sorriu por dentro. Estava funcionando, ela pensou, agora era só continuar com o plano.

"É que eu fui tomar banho de mar," ela disse "mas acabei esquecendo a toalha. Será que você pode apanhá-la pra mim? Eu não quero entrar e molhar o chão" argumento fraco, ela pensou; Gambit molhara a casa toda antes. Ele, porém, pareceu nem perceber. Vampira achou que estava com sorte e isso lhe deu ainda mais confiança para seguir com o planejado.

Gambit não teve certeza se ouvira tudo o que Vampira dissera; estava distraído demais olhando para aquele corpo ampulheta perfeito. Julgou ter ouvido o suficiente. "Claro, _chère_."

Ele buscou a toalha no quarto e voltou instantes mais tarde. Quando estava a dois passos dela, parou. "Antes, você precisa tirar essa roupa molhada... _chérie_" enfatizou a última palavra muito além do necessário. E, enquanto falava, seu sorriso afetado foi crescendo até se tornar um sorriso completo de pura satisfação.

Vampira hesitou por um instante, torcendo para que isso não transparecesse no seu rosto. Se era guerra que ele queria, então guerra ele teria. Ela não ia se abalar. Se aquele _cajun _arrogante achava que ela não tinha coragem, estava redondamente enganado. Quando _a_ Vampira jogava, era para vencer.

Ela sorriu enigmaticamente, e lhe deu as costas. Em movimentos propositalmente lentos e suaves, Vampira levou as mãos até a extremidade inferior de sua regata úmida e começou a erguê-la. Uma ou duas vezes virando o rosto para ver a reação de Gambit.

Ele era um jogador; seu rosto não entregava nada. Porém, ele engoliu em seco e umedeceu os lábios sem que ela visse.

Quando terminou de retirar a peça, Vampira jogou-a em direção a ele, por cima dos ombros, e com os braços agora lhe cobrindo os seios. Gambit nem se incomodou em apanhá-la, simplesmente deixou-a cair ao chão a poucos centímetros dos seus pés.

Ele passou por cima da roupa caída e deitou a toalha sobre os ombros de Vampira. Ele deixou suas mãos repousarem nos ombros dela por mais tempo do que necessário. Aproximou o rosto e roçou os lábios na orelha dela. Vampira tremeu dos pés a cabeça. "1x0 pra você" ele murmurou dramaticamente antes de dar um aperto final nos ombros dela e se afastar.

* * *

Assim começou uma guerra que perduraria pelos próximos dias e que os manteria ocupados e com os pensamentos longe dos problemas reais. Numa guerra em que valia tudo, um usava todas as armas que possuía para provocar o outro.

Na primeira vez, o coração de Vampira quase lhe pulara pela boca. Mas ela se saíra bem, apesar de tudo. Agora tinha que ir em diante com a encenação, tinha de se manter firme até o fim. Até que vencesse. Porque ela venceria, estava certa disso.

Ao menos até Gambit vir na potência máxima. Vampira achou um tremendo golpe baixo quando Gambit deixou o banheiro segurando frouxamente a toalha contra um lugar precisamente estratégico. Mas o golpe mortal ainda estava por vir. Inesperadamente – e não propositalmente como ele alegaria, – a toalha caiu.

Naquele momento, Vampira vinha na direção oposta a ele. Esperando algo acontecer, virou-se rapidamente, tropeçou no sofá e, por pouco, não caiu de cara do chão. Ela saiu apressadamente pela porta dos fundos, em silêncio, enquanto sentia as bochechas em chamas. Ela podia ouvir as gargalhadas de escárnio dele esvanecendo à medida que ela continua a caminhar para longe dele... para longe da humilhação.

Os dias iam passando e Gambit se espreguiçava na frente dela ou deliberadamente se esticava para apanhar algo que sempre estava perto dela. Vampira ignorava. Mas Gambit percebeu, após algumas vezes, que ela chacoalhava os pés freneticamente quando ele conseguia afetá-la. Vampira não deixava barato desfilando pela casa de calcinha ou enrolada em uma toalha.

Eles jogavam da maneira semelhante, porém com regras diferentes.

Gambit estava sempre invadindo o espaço de Vampira, tentando irritá-la; enquanto Vampira se valia do visual, sem nunca tentar tocá-lo ou permitir que ele a tocasse.

Mais um motivo para ela ter ficado tão atordoada e sem reação após despencar de uma árvore, torcer o tornozelo, e se ver sendo carregada por Gambit para dentro da casa.

Mesmo com todos os protestos dela, Gambit a pegara no colo, em estilo nupcial, com o braço direito debaixo das juntas dos joelhos dela e o outro por trás das costas, obrigando-a a envolver os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

Gambit podia ter oferecido o ombro para que Vampira se apoiasse, ela pensou, mas... "Você não perderia essa chance, não é, _cajun_?"

"_Non_" disse com um sorrisinho, e mudando de assunto: "Pelo menos do chão não passa" ele gracejou mais um pouco. Ela revirou os olhos, embaraçada mais do que tudo. "Eu odeio dizer isso, principalmente para você, _chère_, mas eu avisei que não era uma boa ideia subir naquela árvore. Os galhos não eram fortes o bastante" a essa altura, ele a despojou na cama. "Sorte que você não tinha subido muito."

Vampira cruzou os braços e o olhou furiosa como se ele tivesse tido alguma culpa pela sua queda. Pensando bem, ele tivera. "Peraí, foi _você_ que me desafiou a subir."

"_Non_," ele protestou, _ofendido._ "Eu disse que você não conseguiria subir. E veja só, eu acertei" ele não poderia evitar, era divertido demais irritá-la.

Vampira sentiu o sangue subir para o rosto. Ela olhou para o outro lado, meio que fazendo bico.

Gambit gargalhou. A reação dela teve um quê infantil. A maneira que ela espichou os lábios foi tão feminina que Gambit foi tomado por uma vontade repentina e quase incontrolável de sentir mais uma vez o gosto deles, para ter certeza de que eles eram tão doces quanto ele recordava. Porém, afastou a ideia a tempo.

"Machucou mais alguma coisa além do tornozelo?" ela indicou que não com a cabeça, sem se virar para ele. Gambit se sentou aos pés dela. "Qual deles está doendo? Este?" ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que tocou o pé esquerdo dela e o ergueu nas mãos para examiná-lo.

Vampira estremeceu ao sentir as mãos dele tão inesperadamente. Não apenas pela dor. Gambit começou a mover o pé dela em círculos lentos. "É este mesmo, mas... não..." ela começou, mas as palavras morreram, pois nem sabia o que dizer.

Vampira não queria gritar com Gambit sabendo que desta vez ele estava apenas tentando fazer algo bacana por ela. Vampira sabia – simplesmente sabia – que desta vez não era provocação.

"Remy, realmente não precisa se incomodar" ela disse, ainda mais sem jeito.

"Calma" disse Gambit, sem olhar para ela. "eu sei o que estou fazendo."

Vampira emudeceu e deixou com que ele continuasse. Gambit massageou o local machucado com tamanha delicadeza, que ela se encontrou o observando com olhos surpresos e admirados.

"Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?"

Remy lançou um olhar rápido para ela sem nunca deixar de se focar no que estava fazendo. Ele sorriu. "_C'est un secret_. Se eu te contar" ergueu os olhos para ela "aí vai perder toda a graça, não acha?" Vampira revidou o sorriso. "Está se sentindo melhor?"

"Já quase não dói mais" ela respondeu, com doçura.

"Mas ainda precisa de gelo, caso contrário pode inchar" ele então se dirigiu à cozinha e voltou com um saco de gelo. Quando depositou o saco sobre o pé dela, suas mãos relaram. Vampira afastou a mão e dobrou a perna do tornozelo machucado para poder segurar o saco de gelo. "E também é melhor você não caminhar pelas próximas horas" ele disse se sentando ao lado dela.

"Obrigada" ela murmurou.

"_De rien_" ele respondeu sinceramente.

Vampira se focou no seu tornozelo, mas não deixou de observá-lo com o canto dos olhos. "Que tal uma trégua?" ela sugeriu, se voltando para ele.

"Você está desistindo, jogando a toalha branca?"

"Não" ela o interrompeu, fingindo que não era exatamente esse o caso. "Eu só acho melhor a gente terminar essa rixa ridícula sendo que nenhum dos dois vai vencer" ela explicou, simulando indiferença. Controlava-se ao máximo quando ele estava por perto, como agora. Também tentava escolher muito bem as palavras.

Mas Gambit sabia que era uma grande mentira. Ela queria parar antes que ficasse perigoso demais. Mas nenhum deles percebeu (ou quis admitir) que já era tarde demais mesmo antes de eles começarem.

Gambit se recostou confortavelmente sobre a cabeceira da cama. Começou a brincar com um maço de cartas, que Vampira não fazia ideia de onde tinha saído. "É, tem razão. Apesar de ter dado em empate" ele disse, arrastando as palavras com aquele sotaque.

Vampira olhou, confusa. Ele estava contando? "Você estava contando?"

Gambit deu de ombros; seus dedos ocupados girando cartas. "Claro, por que não?" ele perguntou retoricamente, sua voz ganhou um tom quase cômico. "Eu devo admitir, _chère, _você foi uma concorrente à altura. _Une belle femme _como você, com esses artifícios, conquistaria aquele escoteiro fácil, fácil."

Vampira se voltou para Remy, piscando em surpresa. Felizmente para ela não encontrou os olhos dele; estavam ocupados demais com suas mãos. Ela estava começando a notar um padrão: as cartas só apareciam nas mãos dele quando ficava difícil fingir, quando a aposta aumentava.

A surpresa da menção de Scott bateu forte em Vampira. Há muito tempo ela não pensava nele. Nos X-Men sim, mas como um grupo, não em Scott em particular.

Ela nem conseguia lembrar o porquê da atração que sentia por Ciclope, como se esse sentimento agora pertencesse a um passado remoto. E, ainda assim, até poucas semanas atrás, Vampira se lamentava pelos cantos por ter um destino tão traiçoeiro que não lhe dera sequer a chance de competir pelo cara que ela gostava.

Pensando nisso agora parecia tão infantil. Talvez as raízes dos seus sentimentos por Scott não passassem de competição com Jean, sempre tão perfeita; ou talvez por ele ter sido um dos poucos caras, e X-man, que se mostrou gentil com ela, lá atrás, nas semanas em que Vampira passou na Irmandade.

Mas nada, absolutamente nada se comparava ao que Gambit – Remy – fazia por ela e com ela.

"Te digo uma coisa" ele voltou a falar repentinamente. Vampira quase teve um sobressalto ao ser retirada tão abruptamente de seu devaneio "use o truque da toalha com o Quatro-olhos e se ele não ficar de quatro por você... então deve ser sinal de que ele corta para o outro lado."

"Eu não faria isso" ela disse, distraída, e cada vez mais confusa pelos comentários dele. Pareciam desnecessários. Ele a estava testando, queria saber o que ela responderia, mas seu rosto, como sempre, não entregava nada. Era tudo tão enfurecedor.

"Porque ele gosta da ruiva" ele continuou, virando-se para ela com o rosto mais apático que ela já o vira usar "e ela dele."

"Eles têm muita sorte" disse Vampira, olhando para um ponto qualquer a sua frente, de repente cansada de lutar.

"Acha mesmo?" ele perguntou; seu rosto finalmente mostrou algum tipo de reação. Nesse caso, ele estava curioso para saber a reposta dela. Guardou as cartas e se focou completamente na garota que tinha ao lado.

Vampira meio que rio. "Gostar de alguém é uma coisa... essa pessoa gostar de você também, aí é outra história."

"Está enganada" ele disse, secamente; seu rosto cada vez mais duro. "Gostar de alguém é fácil. Amar... aí sim é diferente."

Ela se virou para ele, com as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão. "Você..." ela começou, porém hesitou por tempo demais.

O silêncio dela fez com que ele entendesse a pergunta. "Se eu já amei? Se já me apaixonei por alguém?" ele perguntou, completando a frase dela "_Non_" respondeu, com repentina raiva. "É claro que não" e se levantou, terminando ali a conversa.

Naquela noite, Gambit não dormiria na cama.

**Continua…**

**xXxXx**

**Glossário:**

_Fille – _Garota

_C'est un secret – _É segredo

_De rien – _De nada

_Une belle femme – _Como garota bonita


	14. Nada mais a perder

**Título**: O Despertar

**Capítulo 14**: Nada mais a perder

**xXxXx**

**V**oltando de duas longas horas de treinamento na Sala de Perigo sob o comando d'O Wolverine, Scott dobrou o corredor que o levaria à cozinha, onde esperava matar sua fome com um enorme sanduíche, quando passou por Kitty e Kurt. Ele parou e quase se lamentou ao perceber que sua fome poderia ser prolongada por alguns minutos mais.

Os dois jovens, tão cautelosamente quanto a curiosidade permitia, tentavam enxergar, por uma fresta, para dentro da sala de Xavier, agachados, um acima do outro.

Scott ajeitou seus óculos, colocou a mão fechada sobre a boca e limpou a garganta esperando que os dois enxeridos dessem por sua presença. Como não deu certo: "Espiando, hein?" disse; sua crescente curiosidade, porém, impediu que sua voz se elevasse e entregasse suas presenças ali.

"Shhhh" fizeram Kitty e Kurt em uníssono, mas sem se virar ou dar qualquer tipo de atenção ao outro.

Scott tentou deixar para lá, mas não conseguiu se segurar, se aproximou, disfarçou e então também olhou para dentro da sala, por cima da cabeça azul do elfo. "Quem é aquele?" disse, sem reconhecer o homem com quem Xavier tão gravemente conversava. Em vermelho, Ciclope viu que os dois agora estavam em silêncio.

"Parece ser o pai do Gambit" respondeu Kitty, baixinho.

"E por que estão espionando?" perguntou ao se aprumar, fingindo não estar interessado. Tendo sido ignorado, Scott se abaixou levemente para mais uma vez olhar para dentro da sala.

"Não estamos espiando" desta vez foi Kurt quem falou. Nem sequer tirou os olhos da fresta para corroborar com sua mentira.

"Claro que não" confirmou Kitty, indignada. "Só não queremos ficar por fora" cansada por não ouvir uma palavra da conversa, ela se afastou e se recostou contra a parede, com os braços cruzados. Assoprou para cima uma mecha castanha que se soltara do seu rabo de cavalo e agora insistentemente caía sobre seu olho direito. "Não nos contam nada" disse com desânimo.

A voz acusatória da garota fez Scott entrar na defensiva. "Eu não seih muito mais que vocês."

Os três caíram em silêncio, e Kurt, também vencido, se afastou da porta.

Lá dentro, os dois homens voltaram a conversar, tão cordialmente quanto antes. O homem de cabelo castanho comprido levou uma das mãos até a testa, como que se não acreditasse em algo que ouviu.

Jean-Luc parecia absorto em pensativos. "Quer dizer que o meu filho entrou nessa história para ajudar uma garota?" e o riso em sua voz não foi totalmente sobrepujado pela gravidade da situação.

Xavier se permitiu dar um leve sorriso do tom não surpreso do outro homem. "Pelo visto isto não te surpreende, Sr. LeBeau?"

"É típico do Remy. Eu o avisei, aconselhei. Mas aquele garoto sempre teve uma veia romântica e um impulso incontrolável de ir ao resgate da donzela em perigo."

"Seu filho parece ser um bom garoto" disse Xavier, com sinceridade.

"Ele é. Também se mete em enrascadas como ninguém."

Xavier preferiu não perguntar o motivo de Gambit ter aparentemente fugido de casa e se metido com Magneto quando ele era apenas um garoto ainda com seus dezenove anos. Não se viu no direito, o motivo não lhe concernia.

"Como vou saber que ele está bem?" perguntou Jean-Luc após uma breve pausa. Os dedos no queixo e o cotovelo apoiado no braço da cadeira, seu tom mais grave.

"Nós não podemos garantir nada a esta altura, Sr. LeBeau. Mas até a última informação que tivemos, os dois estavam a salvo."

"Não é um consolo para coração de pai."

"Nunca parece ser."

Os dois homens deram as mãos cordialmente e Jean-Luc se retirou.

Não havia mais ninguém na porta, mas Xavier olhou na mesma direção e sorriu.

* * *

Vampira abriu os olhos de um ímpeto e sentiu a luz forte do sol lá fora espreitando pela janela, machucando seus olhos enquanto suas pupilas dolorosamente se dilataram.

Sentiu o coração disparado e tentou entender o motivo. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando fugir à luz ao afundar o rosto do travesseiro. Tentou fazer seu coração diminuir o ritmo acelerado das batidas. Ela não demorou a perceber que não estava em seu quarto tampouco em sua cama; mas a essa sensação já se acostumara há um tempo.

Com os batimentos e respiração normalizados, Vampira lembrou que estava tendo um pesadelo pouco antes de acordar. O que era ela não recordava, e agradecia por isso. Quando as imagens de um sonho voltavam à sua cabeça, elas também a assombravam durante o dia. Ou talvez aqueles fossem um tipo diferente de pesadelo.

Agora ela agradecia toda manhã ao perceber que os pesadelos recorrentes que a perseguiam até semanas antes, durante todo o seu tempo no Instituto, na verdade, pertenciam a outras pessoas. Os pesadelos não a seguiram até aqui, nesta vida.

Vampira então passou o braço pela cama e, ao encontrar apenas as cobertas reviradas, sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento por ter sido tão egoísta. Não que ela tivesse tido uma boa noite de sono, mas jurou que ficaria acordada até que Gambit voltasse. Ela não o vira desde a noite anterior, depois da conversa estranha que os dois tiveram, e temia para onde ele teria ido (desta vez nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar se convencer do contrário). Sua cabeça estava cheia demais tentando entender o motivo para ele ter saído tempestuosamente.

"Mas que merda!" ela disse ao se sentar na cama. Estava irritada consigo mesma por ter se deixado vencer pelo sono.

Então ela sorriu, surpresa por ter se habituado tanto à presença de Remy que acordar e não encontrá-lo ao seu lado na cama parecia fora de lugar. Isso em pouco mais de duas semanas. E ainda assim parecia muito mais tempo que isso. As horas pareciam mais longas. Ela ainda lutava para não admitir, mas a presença de Remy lhe causava uma sensação de conforto e proteção. Era esquisito. Como se seu corpo soubesse que enquanto ele estivesse por perto, nada de ruim lhe aconteceria. Pensou mais uma vez em seu egoísmo por tê-lo deixado sair daquela forma. E agora estava divagando. Droga, ela devia isso a ele.

Vampira parou um instante para pensar à luz do dia. Ela respeitava a vontade de Remy por isolamento, mas à medida que as horas foram passando, a preocupação surgiu e não parava de crescer. Achou ser hora de ir procurá-lo. No fundo, ela temia ter alguma coisa a ver com seu sumiço e estado melancólico.

Ela então se levantou, e a primeira coisa que fez foi ir à procura de Remy.

Como que por instinto, Vampira seguiu para os fundos – não achava que ele estaria na praia –, caminhou até o riacho, e não tardou a encontrá-lo.

Gambit estava sentado perto do riacho jogando pedrinhas na água, perturbando a sua calmaria. Ele tinha a coluna curvada e a cabeça levemente pendida para baixo; sua perna esquerda estava dobrada na altura do peito e o braço esquerdo repousando sobre o joelho, a mão caída; a outra perna esticada e também sem vida.

Ele usava a mão direita para arremessar as pedrinhas em movimentos rápidos, fluidos e precisos. Bastante semelhante à maneira que arremessava suas cartas. Aqui, entretanto, não havia paixão ou motivação, não havia nada. Seus olhos – tão singulares – seguiam as pedras batendo e pulando na água, três, quatro vezes até afundarem. Ele tinha olheiras, parecia ter envelhecido anos.

O dia não estava bonito. Nuvens cinzas se juntavam acima, davam sinais de que uma tempestade estava para eclodir, assim como o vendo. Frio a ponto de fazer Vampira envolver os braços no próprio corpo. Gambit é quem não parecia sentir nem o vento nem o frio, mesmo o primeiro fazendo com que seus cabelos se movessem de modo que batiam dolorosamente nos seus olhos abertos e imóveis.

Ele a percebeu se aproximar. Mas não esboçou nenhum sinal disso.

"Que tal um pouco se companhia?" ela perguntou, com a confiança e atrevimento guardados há tanto tempo. Sua voz não denunciava hesitação. Ajoelhou-se tentativa ao lado dele, seus braços caíram frouxos sobre suas coxas. Gambit não disse nada, continuou jogando as pedras roboticamente. "Qual o problema?" ela tentou mais uma vez.

Quando ele percebeu a aproximação inesperada da garota, seu primeiro sentimento foi a raiva. Será que ela não tinha entendido que ele queria ficar sozinho? Mas, de repente, não podia culpá-la por querer ajudá-lo. Ela falou com tanta doçura que seria impossível mandá-la embora. E afinal ele teria feito o mesmo.

O problema nisso tudo é que toda vez que alguém se aproximava querendo ajudar, ele acabava sendo culpado por algo. Ele odiava a hipocrisia em todos sempre dizerem o quanto a verdade é importante, mas na realidade a maioria das pessoas não é forte o suficiente para aguentá-la. E, aquela altura, Remy não tinha toda a certeza de que com Vampira seria diferente. Mas quando se está no fundo do poço, a sensação é de não ser possível perder mais nada.

"Hoje é seis de abril" ele disse, finalmente, quase em silêncio.

Vampira franziu o cenho; não fazia ideia o que aquilo queria dizer. Ela esperou pacientemente que ele continuasse. Gambit riu sem achar graça. Era ridículo como não conseguia encará-la. Mentir parecia mais natural do que falar a verdade, encaixava-se melhor em sua natureza.

"Hoje é o dia do meu casamento" ele finalmente teve coragem de se virar para ela. Ele rodou os olhos de si mesmo. "Ou pelo menos seria, se..." a voz dele morreu. Não precisava terminar a frase. Vampira se sentou de frente para ele, à esquerda de suas pernas, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Ele não cansava de surpreendê-la. Quantos segredos mais um único homem – tão jovem – seria capaz de guardar?

Ele continuou. "Eu estaria pisando no altar esta tarde, se eu não tivesse ido embora" então ele olhou com tanta intensidade nos olhos dela, que a única reação que Vampira conseguiu ter foi desviar o rosto. Era doloroso demais olhar naqueles olhos e permanecer impotente. "Bella Donna é o seu nome... a garotinha mais linda que um menino de rua já vira. Cabelo loiro trançado, olhos azuis enormes e aparelho. Duas crianças envolvidas numa história de Romeu e Julieta... uma que prometia um final feliz, mas... mas quanto mais a data se aproximava... eu... eu simplesmente não conseguia vê-lo."

Vampira sentiu o coração apertar e os olhos queimarem à medida que Remy lhe contava toda a história desde quando ele tinha sido adotado e acolhido no clã dos ladrões quando era apenas um garotinho. Tantas brechas em seu passado, pareceu tão dolorosamente familiar. A dor era a mesma da dela, o ressentimento, o não-saber, o infinito gosto amargo da traição.

"Eu pedi tempo ao meu pai" à medida que falava a voz dele parecia ficar cada vez mais fraca. Vampira não sabia como ainda conseguia entender o que ele dizia – murmurava. Ao mesmo tempo, as feições duras no seu rosto foram suavizando até se tornarem o rosto de um rapaz perdido. "Ele me deu um mês. Não sabem de mim há mais de cinco" ele fez um punho com a mão direita; parecia tentar passar toda a sua raiva para aquele gesto. "Foi a atitude mais covarde da minha vida."

Vampira abriu a boca mais de uma vez tentando dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. E também havia o medo de não conseguir encontrar a própria voz, pois havia um nó em sua garganta. "Você fez o que achou certo" disse gaguejando um pouco. "Você foi muito corajoso."

Gambit riu em escárnio. Sabia o que ela estava tentando fazer. "Eu fugi, Vampira" ele olhou para ela e aquela expressão sem vida voltou.

"Você seguiu seu coração."

"Vai ver que esse é o maior problema" ele disse, de repente irritado, flamejando aqueles olhos em direção aos dela. "Eu escuto ele mais do que deveria."

Quando se voltou para ela, viu seu olhar.

"Eu lhe devo a minha vida" ela disse quase sem perceber. Disse mais para si mesma do que para ele, como se dando conta pela primeira vez. Ela queria fugir, mas não conseguia.

"Não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu estar aqui."

Ela aparentemente ignorou o que ele disse, e se levantou.

"Quer saber? Eu retiro o que eu disse. Você foi um covarde. Um tremendo de um covarde. Se você realmente quisesse estar casado agora não teria fugido, teria enfrentado a situação, teria enfrentado seu pai e quem mais fosse" nada disso era da sua conta e Vampira não conseguia entender porque estava cada vez mais irritada, só sabia que não se arrependia do que dizia.

"É mais complicado do que você imagina" ele disse com calma e isso a irritou ainda mais. Ela jogou os braços para o ar. Ela queria que ele se levantasse e rebatesse o que ela disse. "Havia muito em jogo, Vampira."

Ela se virou para ir embora, mas deu meia volta. "Eu não entendo. Você choramingando... se lamentado dessa maneira... não é você. Não é quem você realmente é, Remy. Não combina com você" ela terminou antes de voltar a casa.

* * *

Ela perdera a fome. Sempre acordava faminta, mas a "discussão" com Remy a deixou irritada demais. Pela primeira vez na vida se encontrou satisfeita ao ver a louça suja da noite anterior. Fazer qualquer tarefa braçal e robótica a mantinha ocupada. Vampira geralmente preferia o saco de pancadas pendurado no teto de uma das salas de treinamento, mas não tinha o que esmurrar ali.

Vampira já estava quase ao fim de sua tarefa quando sentiu Gambit chegar por trás. Perto o suficiente para enfurecê-la. Virou-se e viu o Gambit que julgava ser o verdadeiro. Quase não suprimiu um sorriso a tempo.

"Você está me atrapalhando, _cajun_" ela disse tão seriamente quanto a bravata lhe permitia. "E aquela história de que todas as tarefas seriam divididas?"

Gambit sorriu com o canto dos lábios e esticou a mão para tocar o rosto dela; Vampira a empurrou com a mão cheia de espuma.

"Está olhando o quê? Gosta de mulher de avental?" perguntou com sarcasmo.

Antes que pudesse reagir, Vampira se viu prensada contra a pia, com cada um dos braços de Remy estrategicamente colocados ao lado do corpo dela, não perto a ponto de tocá-la, e não longe a ponto de deixá-la escapar. Ele sentiu a barriga umedecer contra o avental molhado. O corpo dela enrijeceu.

"Mova essa mão mais um centímetro, e terá um olho roxo, _cajun_."

Ele já se habituara às ameaças dela e não as saboreava. "Por que tem tanto medo quando me aproximo?"

"Você deve estar confundido medo com irritação, _cajun_."

Gambit deliberadamente aproximou o rosto do dela, que automaticamente se afastou. "Ou talvez seja você não saiba a diferença entre raiva... e atração."

Ela tentou atingi-lo desajeitadamente. Gambit bloqueou o golpe segurando suas duas mãos, se aproveitando da oportunidade para grudar o corpo no dela. "Você está certa."

"Sobre o quê?" ela engoliu em seco. Não saberia dizer se pela situação ou porque a voz dele se agravara.

"Sobre eu ter sido um covarde. Eu fugi quando deveria ter ficado e enfrentado a situação como um homem" fez uma pausa. "Disso eu me arrependo, mas nunca de estar aqui" murmurou. "Cada vez me convenço mais de que foi uma das poucas coisas que eu fiz certo."

"Se está esperando que eu agradeça..." ela começou, tentando voltar à posição defensiva. "eu, eu já fiz isso" concluiu, sentindo-se meio estúpida.

Ele sorriu, sorriu de verdade. "Eu sei" olhou o rosto todo dela. Mais uma vez, mudou a compostura e se afastou. "Está molhando todo o chão _de novo_."

As palavras dele ecoaram _pirralha._ Ah ela o odiava naquele momento.

Poucos passos mais tarde, Gambit sentiu a esponja molhada lhe atingir abaixo do pescoço, com um som surdo. Virou-se e viu em Vampira aquele sorrisinho insolente de quem está por cima e braços cruzados em desafio.

Ele apenas sorriu entretido e saiu. Gambit ganhava com frequência porque era um bom estrategista. "Quando você menos esperar, _chère_. Quando você menos esperar" murmurou a segunda vez para si mesmo.

E começava mais uma vez...

**Continua...**

**XxXxX**

**N/A:** É bom estar de volta, após cinco longos meses sem nenhuma atualização. Meu muito obrigada a todos que apoiaram os capítulos anteriores e espero não decepcionar com este capítulo modesto.


	15. Sempre perto

**Título: **O Despertar

**Capítulo 15: **Sempre Perto

**xXxXx**

Deitada no sofá, a cabeça apoiada em uma almofada, uma perna cruzada sobre a outra, Vampira espiava, por cima de sua revista, Gambit improvisar um lugar para se exercitar. Ela disfarçava, distraidamente enrolava seus fios brancos no indicador.

Mais uma vez, Vampira lançou o olhar na direção de Gambit. Desta vez sem ter certeza se ele realmente não notara seus olhos curiosos ou se mais uma vez fingira não ver.

A verdade era que ele vira. Entre um abdominal e outro, Remy discretamente notava como os lábios dela se curvavam quase que imperceptivelmente quando ela conseguia se focar e lia algo engraçado. Ele observava e memorizava cada gesto dela, cada trejeito, cada curva do seu rosto e corpo.

Era como se os riscos nunca parassem de aumentar e a uma velocidade cada vez mais assustadora e vertiginosa.

Vampira se perguntava como poderia tirá-lo da cabeça quando eles passavam a maior parte do dia juntos?

Entre tantas outras coisas, Vampira constantemente se sentia em desvantagem. Gambit sabia mais sobre ela do que ao inverso. Não que ela achasse que algumas poucas informações lidas em uma ficha mantida por um lunático fossem fazer alguma diferença real, mas sim pelo fato de Gambit dificilmente permitir que ela visse o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Na maior parte das vezes, Vampira era incapaz de distinguir se Remy falava sério ou debochava. E mesmo depois de tão pouco tempo, ele era provavelmente a pessoa que melhor a conhecia.

Ali, Vampira não precisava e nem poderia se esconder por trás de uma fachada de gótica durona e postura inabalável.

Por Deus, eles dormiam na mesma cama, não era como se não se relassem de quando em quando. E ele não tinha medo. Os poderes dela poderiam voltar a qualquer momento e ele simplesmente não tinha medo.

Gambit – Remy – era um quebra-cabeça. Quando Vampira achava que estava começando a desvendá-lo, ele a surpreendia. Ela sentia que ainda havia tanto a descobrir sobre ele. Não havia nem sequer arranhado a superfície. E o que ela sabia sobre ele?

Que Gambit era o cara mais arrogante, exibido, convencido, irritante, cafajeste que ela jamais conhecera tanto quanto era charmoso, divertido, atraente, gentil, misterioso, tinha um sorriso lindo, que conseguia desarmá-la não importando o quão brava ela estivesse com ele... e olhos... olhos que queimavam a fitando.

Mais uma vez o olhar dela ficou preso em cada movimento que ele fazia. Um longo tempo se passou até que Vampira desse por si e desviasse os olhos. Ela sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas como se tivesse sido flagrada.

Vampira, entretanto, sabia que não deveria se envergonhar, pois estava ciente de que Gambit também era culpado por comê-la com os olhos, inclusive nas mesmas oportunidades que ela encontrava.

Mas a verdade era que todos aqueles pensamentos confusos a faziam sentir, de certa forma, culpada.

Perguntava-se como podia dar tanta atenção a sentimentos de adolescente – sentimentos estes que ela nem sequer tinha certeza de que eram mesmo reais; talvez fossem apenas hormônios reagindo a determinadas situações – enquanto o destino das únicas pessoas com quem ela se importava era incerto.

Não era apenas a impotência de não poder fazer parte do destino ao qual ela – mesmo que indiretamente – ajudara a pôr em risco, mas também por não fazer ideia de qual seria esse destino.

Matava-a por dentro ter consciência de que seus amigos, a única família que ela possuía, colocariam as próprias vidas em risco para consertar um erro que ela considerava seu. Em seus pensamentos deturpados pela culpa, a volta de Apocalipse fora apenas possível graças à sua fraqueza e vulnerabilidade, porque ela fora um instrumento facilmente manipulado.

Após momentos de calmaria proporcionados por Remy, Vampira se sentia como uma pecadora. Às vezes, ela imaginava que não merecia esses momentos. Ela deveria estar em Bayville lutando com os outros e não tirando férias na praia.

Ao mesmo tempo, Vampira achava que iria à loucura não fossem as palavras de alento que Remy lhe dizia. E a "pior" parte era que ele sempre conseguia fazer com que a dor diminuísse; e, por mais que ela tivesse certeza de que nunca desapareceria completamente, isso já era muito mais do que ela poderia pedir. E era o que ela queria. Tinha de ser lembrada de que também era culpada... se não a principal culpada.

Mais uma vez Vampira se colocara em miséria. Parecia estar sempre oscilava entre momentos de serenidade e momentos de pura angústia, como se estivesse presa em uma maldita montanha russa, em um passeio que nunca chegaria ao fim.

Ela então pôs a revista de lado. Talvez fosse melhor assim, se focar nas preocupações, pois achava que poderia ver o quadro todo com maior clareza. Evitaria surpresas desagradáveis.

Infelizmente, longe de tudo, Vampira não tinha informações suficientes para saber o que estava acontecendo em Bayville. Sentia-se uma egoísta ao colocar suas indecisões em relação a Remy em primeiro lugar. Não fazia ideia de quais planos Apocalipse estava colocando em prática ou se ainda era muito cedo para saber. E por mais que parecesse que sua estada com Remy fosse longa, tinha acabado de fazer duas semanas. Se ela pudesse ter notícias de Bayville, qualquer notícia, sabia que teria alentado seu coração aflito.

Vampira então se pôs de pé e se aproximou de Remy. Ele, por sua vez, tinha acabado de terminar sua série de exercícios e havia acabado de seguir para a cozinha para matar a sede. Fingira não notar o semblante aflito de Vampira, portanto não fora até ela. Se Vampira precisasse de ajuda, viria até ele.

Com os braços cruzados, à guisa de deslocada autoproteção, ela o chamou com a voz baixa, moribunda.

"_Oui_?" disse ele, se voltando na direção da garota.

"O que você acha que está acontecendo em Bayville?"

Ele suspirou. "Eu não sei, Vampira" respondeu ele, sinceramente. Ponderou um segundo ou dois. "A gente pode fazer o seguinte: eu posso adiantar a minha ida à cidade pra amanhã" eles haviam trazido provisões suficientes para duas semanas, que, entretanto, duraram mais do que eles esperavam; assim, Remy vinha adiando uma visita à cidade até que fosse necessário. Agora era. "O que você acha?" perguntou ele, suavemente, como se realmente buscasse sua aprovação.

Ela assentiu, sorrindo de leve. Era exatamente o que ela queria ouvir. "Eu posso ir junto?" ela arriscou perguntar, em um tom que se assemelhava mais a uma afirmação do que a uma pergunta.

"Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Vampira" ele respondeu , impondo a voz. "Já estava combinado. É melhor você ficar aqui. Foi o que Xavier nos mandou fazer, lembra? Nós nem sequer sabemos por que ou de quem estamos nos escondendo porque não sabemos o que Apocalipse pretende – pretendia – fazer ou até onde chega o seu alcance. Toda precaução não é demais."

Ela espreitou os olhos. "Responsabilidade não combina com você, _cajun_."

"Um de nós tem que ser responsável."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" indagou ela, ofendida; enquanto isso, ele lhe dava as costas, já fazendo os preparativos para sair. "Eu quero ir junto!"

Remy parou, se voltou para ela e disse por simples e deliciosa provocação: "Viu só, é por isso que você não vai" e antes que Vampira tivesse tempo de responder, Remy adotou um tom mais sério. "Vampira... será mais rápido se eu for sozinho. Eu sei como ser invisível. Eu não quero ter que ficar me preocupando com você... com a sua segurança o tempo todo. Só nos atrasaria. Você estará mais segura aqui" ela tomou fôlego, abriu a boca para falar, mas ele a interrompeu. "Eu sei que você sabe se virar sozinha, e muito bem, por sinal. Mas só dessa vez, faça o que eu digo e fique aqui."

Ela cruzou os braços, emburrada; sabia que tinha perdido. "Está bem" respondeu.

"Vampira..." disse ele mais uma vez, muito lentamente e enfatizando cada sílaba em um tom de voz que dizia que não se convencera.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar ofendido. "Eu disse que fico. Deus!", entretanto, assim que Remy lhe deu as costas, sua expressão mudou para alguém que admitira ter sido flagrada duas vezes.

* * *

Aquela praia nunca lhe parecera tão solitária. Nem mesmo quando Vampira procurava ficar sozinha, em um tempo em que achava que fugir de Gambit tornaria sua convivência menos conturbada; quando acreditava que seria mais fácil lidar sozinha com a confusão que sentia. E mais uma vez, como em tantas outras desde que caíra naquele lugar, ela estivera errada.

Por um instante, Vampira ponderou se alguma vez em sua vida se sentira tão só. Logo após riu amargamente, debochando de si mesma. Que pensamento ridículo. Era claro que ela tivera momentos muito piores que este. Todas as pessoas ao seu redor nunca a fizeram se sentir melhor; na verdade, ver todos seguirem com suas vidas enquanto ela nunca poderia dar o próximo passo a fazia se sentir ainda mais deprimida.

Quem iria querer uma garota que não podia ser tocada? Lembrou-se de quando Remy a beijara e sentiu um frio na barriga. Imediatamente tentou afastar o pensamento o mais rápido possível. Como estava sendo boba. Não significara nada, eles concordaram nisso. Assim que seus poderem retornassem, tudo voltaria a ser o que era. Ela seria para sempre A Vampira. Ficaria sozinha pelo resto de uma vida longa e miserável. Isso se não morresse precocemente. A média de vida de um X-Man não deveria ser das mais longas.

Vampira olhou mais uma vez ao longo da linha do mar. O sol estava começando a incomodá-la, lhe causando dor de cabeça, mesmo ela tentando se proteger sob a sombra de um coqueiro.

Agora ela começava a se preocupar. Gambit saíra há mais de quatro horas. Será que algo acontecera? Ela chacoalhou a cabeça. Não poderia ter esse tipo de pensamento. Naquele momento, ela nem conseguia pensar direito. O sol embaçava sua visão. Ela finalmente decidiu entrar.

Inclinando-se sobre a pia, Vampira molhou o rosto e a nuca. Minutos depois já se sentia melhor. Sentou-se no sofá de forma que não estivesse confortável, pois sentia os olhos pesados e não queria correr o risco de cair no sono. Uma hora mais tarde e isso se mostrou inevitável. Dormiu um sono leve e sem sonhos.

Sem saber quanto tempo se passara, ela espertou com a voz rouca de Gambit, que, por sua vez, a olhava de cima com um sorriso sutil.

"E eu aqui achando que você estaria morrendo de saudades..." disse ele, após ter colocado as compras que trouxera sobre a bancada na cozinha.

Ela também sorriu não estando completamente desperta. Quando deu por si, levantou de um ímpeto.

"E então, descobriu algo?" perguntou, aflita por notícias, mas não sem antes notar a fisionomia cansada de Gambit.

Antes de responder, ele retirou a regata molhada que vestia e passou os dedos pelo cabelo ensopado de suor, tirando os fios dos olhos. Vampira tocou-lhe o ombro quente sem se dar conta até já tê-lo feito. "Você está bem?"

Ele fez um meneio afirmativo de cabeça, fitando-a com os olhos fundos. Vampira então correu e lhe trouxe um copo d'água, o que fora apenas um ótimo pretexto para fugir daqueles olhos. Gambit bebericou, apenas por educação, pois não sentia sede; bebera durante todo o percurso a pé, precisava apenas de descanso.

Ele se sentou no sofá, esparramado, e Vampira ao seu lado. O corpo dela mostrando aflição por notícias, quaisquer notícias. Ele estava demorando a contar o que descobrira. Não podia ser um mal sinal. Não podia.

Gambit engoliu com força e finalmente começou a falar.

"Eu consegui entrar em contado com o meu primo, aquele que prometeu nos manter informados. Acontece que ele está em Bayville desde a semana passada. E... bem, tudo parece normal. A mansão continua no lugar. Há bastante movimentação nos arredores, mas nada fora do normal, nada que levante suspeitas. Ele também andou tentando saber mais sobre Apocalipse. Parece que Apocalipse erigiu uma pirâmide, na qual está recluso desde o início. E enquanto os X-Men vão lá com frequência, eles tentam manter a imprensa longe. Os arredores estão repletos de militares" Gambit fez uma pausa. Já sabia sobre a pirâmide desde que falara com Émile pela primeira vez, antes de irem para a casa na praia. Na época achara que Vampira não precisava saber. Agora que nada acontecera, pôde lhe contar.

"Quer dizer que Apocalipse não, não tentou nada?"

Gambit fez que não.

O rosto de Vampira, repentinamente, se tornou sombrio. Ele percebeu. "De certo Apocalipse está preparando um ataque."

"Não dá pra saber" ele disse, mesmo achando que Vampira estava com a razão. Apocalipse não teria se levantado por nada. Com certeza tinha cartas na manga. Todavia, Gambit não diria isso a Vampira. Ela não podia perder o controle; tinha de manter a calma e ser paciente. Ele também.

"Meu primo também me contou" continuou ele "que Magneto atacou Apocalipse de frente e acabou sendo gravemente ferido, como se tivesse evaporado no ar. Isso, _chère_, foi visto pelo país inteiro. Foi então que começaram a tentar afastar as câmeras a todo custo. Não querem alarmar a todos."

"E o que aconteceu com Magneto?" ela perguntou. Não que ela realmente se importasse, apenas tinha de saber os detalhes, caso acontecesse de novo.

"A princípio acharam que o velhote estivesse morto, até ser encontrado, por Xavier, moribundo, a quilômetros de onde aconteceu o incidente" em um pensamento paralelo rápido, Gambit se deliciou com a possibilidade de se livrar de Magneto antes do esperado.

"Seu primo é super ladrão como você?" ela perguntou, se permitindo um último instante de leveza, antes de tentar juntar os pedaços com tudo que Gambit lhe dizia.

"Digamos que sim" ele respondeu sorrindo. "Émile é o nerd da turma" acrescentou em tom de brincadeira, então voltou ao que importava. "A parte interessante é Apocalipse pareceu ficar fraco depois do embate. E desde então não dá as caras. Isso foi há mais de uma semana, _chère_, o que é ótimo, _n'est pas_?"

Ela meneou a cabeça positivamente. "Acho que sim" era o melhor que ela poderia esperar de uma situação ruim.

"Os X-Men vão dar conta do que quer que aconteça" ele reafirmou "Se é que Apocalipse já não tenha voltado para o seu túmulo nojento. Quanto mais o tempo passa, mas improvável se torna um ataque."

Ela sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer. Mas pensar em todas as possibilidades, inclusive nas piores, impediria surpresas desagradáveis. "Ele deve estar recuperando as forças nesse meio tempo."

"Ou está cada vez mais fraco?" ele sugeriu.

Um dos cantos da boca dela se curvou de leve. "Desde quando você é tão otimista, Gambit?"

"Não sou. Só costumo acertar com frequência."

Vampira sorriu. Tinha de admitir que sua angústia diminuíra.

Ela não estava convencida, sabia que não era o que ele realmente achava. E estranhamente não se sentia traía ou ingênua, ao contrário, apreciava o que ele estava fazendo. Fazia-a acreditar que Remy se importava com ela o suficiente para dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem, não importando o que viesse a acontecer, como se mesmo que as coisas piorassem, ele estaria ali ao seu lado.

Esse pensamento a assustou e petrificou. Será que ela passara a confiar tanto assim nele? Em tão pouco tempo? Vampira não teve tempo de pensar em seus questionamentos, pois foi interrompida quando Gambit se aproximou dela quase a ponto de seus narizes se tocarem.

"Você confia nos seus X-Men?"

Franzindo o sobrolho de leve ela respondeu que sim com um meneio afirmativo de cabeça.

"Então coloque um ponto final em todas essas preocupações. É normal você se preocupar com os seus amigos, aposto que eles também estão loucos para saber como você está, mas viver aflita só está te fazendo mal. Me promete que vai tentar relaxar um pouco?" ele perguntou colocando alguns fios do cabelo dela para trás da orelha, roçando os dedos na bochecha dela no caminho.

"Eu prometo" ela respondeu finalmente, com firmeza.

"Então eu sei de uma coisa que vai ter animar" disse ele, com o seu sorriso mais charmoso.

* * *

Como a gata e o rato eles divergiam em diversos aspectos. Fosse por birra, por orgulho, por serem cabeças-duras ou simplesmente por acharem que concordar demais seria como admitir que tinham muito em comum. Contudo, enquanto nadavam no riacho atrás da casa, em nenhum momento passou por suas cabeças-duras negar que aquilo lhes proporcionava grande contentamento. Pois lhes trazia lembranças agradáveis de uma juventude que ficara há muito para trás.

Nenhum deles dissera em voz alta, mas estava estampado em seus rostos que se sentiam como se voltassem à inocência da infância. E quando a maior parte dela fora arrancada prematuramente da vida de ambos, significava ainda mais.

Eles riam. Vampira como não fazia desde que era uma garotinha. Ao contrário de Gambit, que tivera inúmeros momentos como este, apenas com uma garota diferente. Loira e sem mechas brancas. Olhos azuis violeta; singulares como sua personalidade.

Remy, entretanto, não precisaria fazer comparações para saber que sua predileção se inclinava para aqueles olhos verdes, inocentes, límpidos como água intocada pela mão do homem.

É claro que ele adorava a emoção e a adrenalina trazidas pelas fugas com Bella Donna. E era por isso que ele estranhava saborear com tanto prazer a leveza da situação com Vampira. Na verdade ele nunca comparara as duas conscientemente, apenas tinha uma noção de sentir algo diferente em situações que se assemelhavam. Bella Donna não passava pela sua cabeça com frequência, enquanto Vampira estava ao alcance de seus olhos, de seu olfato... de seu toque.

Gambit ainda se surpreendia em ver que Vampira se sentia tão confortável em sua presença, sendo que há duas semanas eles lutavam de lados opostos.

Em meio à brincadeira de agora, Vampira se viu, de repente, encurralada contra uma das extremidades do riacho, com os braços de Gambit lhe impedindo de sair.

Eles pararam, olhos fixos, mas perdidos.

Gambit sentia ser impelido a se aproximar mais e mais. Não havia nada planejado como normalmente acontecia, sem jogadas ou armações. Gambit então passou uma das mãos pelo rosto dela carinhosamente.

Vampira previu o que estava para acontecer, pois o toque da mão dele a deixara não só consciente como alerta, mas permaneceu imóvel, não achava que conseguiria impedir.

No último instante, porém, Remy se acovardou. Sorriu maliciosamente e se afastou um pouco.

Vampira respirou com força. Achou que se o beijasse novamente, nunca mais seria capaz de viver sem isso.

"Sabe" ele disse, vestindo novamente seu sorriso charmoso "quando a gente voltar para o mundo real, eu vou te levar em um encontro."

"E se eu não aceitar?"

Ele sorriu, debochado e arrogante. "Nós dois sabemos que isso não vai acontecer, _chère_."

Ela sorriu e fugiu dele nadando para o outro lado.

* * *

Em uma noite chuvosa –, que não era trabalho do acaso – Tempestade caminhava silenciosamente por um dos longos corredores da mansão Xavier. Sentia-se exausta e apreensiva. As últimas semanas haviam exigido muito de todos; contudo, estava sendo ainda mais duro para Logan, que ainda se culpava por não ter sido capaz de salvar Vampira.

Horas antes, Tempestade tivera uma conversa com ele que não terminara como o esperado. O canadense saiu tempestuosamente e sem rumo, fazendo sua moto cantar pneu.

Ororo temia que ele fizesse algo de que pudesse vir a se arrepender, que colocasse a sua segurança e a dos outros em risco.

Já era tarde, passava da uma hora da madrugada e tudo que Ororo queria era descansar. Seguia para o seu quarto quando ouviu um sonoro "eureca" vindo de trás da porta entreaberta do laboratório de Hank McCoy.

O Fera deixou o aposento e passou por Tempestade como se não a tivesse visto. Virou-se apenas quando ouviu uma voz lhe chamar.

"Desculpe, minha cara, não havia visto você" a empolgação na voz do mutante azul era estranhamente confortante. Seus olhos azuis, tal qual seu pelo, brilhavam por detrás dos pequeninos óculos. "Tenho boas notícias."

Tempestade prontamente correu para reunir a todos.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, estavam todos na sala de reuniões. A princípio, seriam apenas os mais velhos, mas ninguém poderia impedir que Scott, Jean, Kurt e Kitty participassem. Ou mesmo Magneto que, mesmo fraco e em recuperação, deixou seu repouso para fazer parte da reunião. Queria estar inteirado de tudo, agora que estava mais uma vez ao lado de Xavier.

Apenas Wolverine não estava presente. Tempestade olhou para sua cadeira vazia e sentiu o coração apertar.

"Descobriu como derrotar Apocalipse, doutor?" perguntou Magneto enquanto se sentava lentamente; tentava seu melhor para não mostrar, mas ainda sentia dores excruciantes.

"Apocalipse não pode ser destruído no sentido real da palavra" respondeu Hank sem notar a leve sugestão de deboche na voz de Magneto; entretanto havia algo no fundo de sua própria voz, algo que se assemelhava a otimismo.

"E toda aquela história sobre Apocalipse enfraquecer?" se manifestou Magneto, mais uma vez.

"Temos de ser pacientes" respondeu Hank, "entretanto, tudo indica que Apocalipse não está tão forte quanto quando acordou."

Hank se pôs à frente do grupo para explicar o motivo da reunião.

Semanas antes, quando Apocalipse era apenas uma ameaça no horizonte, os X-Men haviam feito importantes descobertas sobre quem Apocalipse realmente era: o mutante primogênito nascido no antigo Egito, cujo nome era En Sabah Nur, que significa 'O Primeiro'.

Ele adotara o nome Apocalipse e vivera em Gizé, onde descobrira 'O Olho das Eras', dispositivo que ele dominara e que esperava ser a fonte de todo o seu poder.

Por meio desse dispositivo, Apocalipse esperava transformar o mundo em mutantes e ser seu governante supremo. Seus planos, porém, foram frustrados, pois, temendo o futuro, seus homens de confiança lhe traíram e lhe prenderam n'O Olho. Ele, então, foi colocado sobre as maiores altitudes e preso atrás de três portas para que nunca mais andasse sobre a Terra.

Agora, 5000 mil anos mais tarde, Apocalipse pretendia continuar com seus planos.

Todas essas informações foram facilmente traduzidas por Hank; entretanto, havia uma parte dos hieróglifos encontrados, em torno de dez por cento, que o doutor ainda não conseguira desvendar. Eles falavam de lugares estranhos, e em metáforas.

Esta noite, porém, Hank acreditava tê-los finalmente revelado.

"Estes hieróglifos" começou Hank, apontando para um mapa que colocara sobre a mesa "representam descrições sobre um local que contém informações sobre como aprisionar En Sabah Nur."

"Desde quando isso é novo?" disse Magneto "Nas suas próprias palavras: 'Apocalipse só poderia ser aprisionado na câmara da qual despertou, a mesma que ele transportou para dentro de sua pirâmide e que guarda como uma fortaleza.'"

Fez-se silêncio enquanto a tensão pairava no ar.

"Por favor, Magnus" pediu Xavier, com a voz firme. Gostaria de acreditar que eram as dores tornando Magneto cruel. Não deixaria acontecer uma discussão. "Respeite Hank ou, por favor, se retire."

Magneto ficou em silêncio em toda a sua arrogância.

Hank respirou fundo e continuou: "Na verdade, há menção a duas câmaras distintas. Primeiramente as inscrições pareciam referir-se ao mesmo lugar, ou seja, à câmara na qual Apocalipse ficou por tanto tempo confinado."

"O Olho das Eras" disse Xavier.

"Exatamente" continuo Hank "Esta parte, entretanto" apontou para um outro ponto no seu mapa, "menciona uma outra câmara, cuja existência até mesmo Apocalipse desconhece. Ela se chama 'Câmara de Gênesis'. Assim que consegui fazer distinção entre as duas, o restante veio naturalmente" concluiu, com modéstia. Ao repentino burburinho, Hank teve de acrescentar: "A má notícia é que não faço ideia de como atrairemos Apocalipse até ela. Espero encontrar essas respostas na própria câmara" acrescentou mais para si mesmo.

"Isso quer dizer que você sabe onde encontrá-la, Hank?" perguntou Xavier com uma empolgação na voz que não se ouvia desde que Apocalipse entrara no caminho dos seus X-Men.

O doutor assentiu. Apontou para alguns hieróglifos embaixo das descrições que mencionara, ao lado direito do mapa. "Com essas coordenadas" disse quase triunfante.

* * *

Deitada sobre o lençóis, com as mãos inertes sobre a barriga, ela tentava não se entregar ao sono enquanto este insistia em envolvê-la. Era estranho para ela se sentir tão em paz. Quase temia correr o risco de cair no sono e perder essa sensação ao acordar em um novo dia.

Mais estranho ainda era que, desta vez, Vampira não protestara a aproximação de Remy; ao contrário, ela a desejara.

Remy, que estava ao seu lado na cama, apoiado no cotovelo, projetando seu corpo quente sobre o dela.

A luz fraca oriunda do abajur fazia as sombras lá de fora dançarem sobre eles. Era uma noite serena, silenciosa. Uma brisa batia levemente sobre o véu que cobria majestosamente a cama.

Os dedos de Remy brincavam com o cabelo dela, espalhado sobre o travesseiro, tornando ainda mais difícil para a garota manter os olhos abertos. Talvez por puro egoísmo, Vampira queria permanecer naquele momento, congelá-lo, de alguma forma.

Em momentos como este, ela não queria voltar à sua velha vida.

Com a cabeça cada vez mais nebulosa devido ao sono, Vampira não imaginava que os pensamentos de Gambit não diferiam quase em nada dos seus.

Não havia ninguém por vários quilômetros e Gambit estava ciente disso, naquele momento mais do que nunca. Ele nunca vira Vampira tão relaxada. Aproveitou-se do momento para se aproximar dela sem protestos e empurrões.

Começou pelo cabelo, sem ousar tocá-la diretamente a pele. Os olhos de Vampira se fechavam e abriam, sempre tão lentamente. Cílios longos e escuros tornando o movimento ainda mais lindo. O peito dela se erguia e baixava, erguia e baixava, erguia e baixava.

A situação estava tão platônica que Gambit estranhou seus próprios gestos. Mas aprendera que com Vampira a melhor abordagem era a cautelosa, a singela. Só não sabia aonde queria chegar.

Como ela permitira que ele chegasse tão perto, nem ela mesma sabia. Simplesmente se deixou levar. Sentia estar mais adormecida do que acordada a ponto de achar ter imaginado quando sentiu os dedos dele em seu rosto. Toque para ela ainda era algo abstrato. Ainda não sabia quando era real ou apenas imaginação.

Remy sabia que era arriscado tocá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo se odiaria se não tentasse. O pior que poderia acontecer já tinha acontecido. Ele não ia perder nada tentando.

Vampira percebeu o que estava se passando e se esforçou para abrir os olhos e mantê-los assim. Nunca vira o rosto de Remy tão suave. Toda a dureza que o envelhecia não estava presente. Agora ele aparentava ter a idade que tinha; apenas um garoto despreocupado iniciando a vida e deslumbrando todas as suas possibilidades.

O canto da boca dela se curvou sem que ela percebesse.

"Os seus olhos sempre foram assim?" ela perguntou suavemente, com os próprios olhos semicerrados e a voz rouca de sono. Remy fez que sim sutilmente com a cabeça. Ela sorriu mais um pouco. "Eles são lindos."

A testa dele enrugou de leve. "É a primeira vez que ouço isso."

Ela tentou fazer cara de brava para mostrar que não acreditava nele. "Mentiroso" suspirou, mais uma vez com os olhos quase fechados.

"Você está vermelhinha aqui" ele sussurrou, acariciando de leve a bochecha dela com o polegar direito.

Vampira encolheu os ombros quase que imperceptivelmente. "A minha pele não é como a sua, que bronzeia tão fácil" ela disse no mesmo tom que ele.

Seus olhos percorreram o rosto dela como se via-o pela última vez. "Você é linda como é. Eu não mudaria nada."

Vampira sorriu, descrente; os olhos cerrados, agora por incredulidade. "Nada mesmo?"

Remy deu uma gargalhada breve e rouca, vinda do fundo da garganta ou talvez ainda mais fundo. Um arrepiou frio percorreu o corpo dela. "Talvez eu faria você menos cabeça-dura."

"Olha quem fala" ela murmurou, franzindo as sobrancelhas para parecer brava. Após uma pausa, perguntou com mais seriedade: "Como ela é?"

"Ela quem?"

Vampira umedeceu os lábios e engoliu com esforço; sua boca estava seca. Baixou então os olhos, envergonhada pela pergunta. Ainda assim, continuou. "Sua noiva."

Remy retirou os dedos do rosto dela e deitou a mão na cama. "Por que essa pergunta repentina?" ele perguntou controlado, porém pareceu levemente irritado pela pergunta.

"Você falou dela com tanto carinho. Desculpe, eu só..." nem ela sabia por quê.

Remy respirou fundo. Pareceu ponderar por um momento. "Ela é totalmente o oposto de você, Vampira. Ela- _nós_ perdemos a inocência há muito, muito tempo. Naquela vida não tinha como ser criança" ele chacoalhou a cabeça levemente e sorriu sem graça. "Enquanto você... a vida já te fez tomar tantos tombos, mas não conseguiu fazer você perder essa... essa pureza, essa inocência."

"Eu não sou inocente" ela protestou, com aquele bico tão feminino e típico dela.

Remy não conseguiu suprimir um sorriso. "Além do otimismo que você faz tanto esforço pra negar."

"Esse otimismo" disse ela, com a voz cada vez mais tomada pelo sono "vem dos X-Men" ela forçou seus olhos a ficarem abertos, mas quase não conseguiu. Sorriu de leve. "Depois de tudo que você fez por mim, eu tenho certeza de que Xavier vai adorar te receber e ter você com a gente. Como um X-Man."

Ele fechou os olhos e sua cabeça pendeu de leve. "_Non_, _chérie_. Não daria certo."

"Por que não?" indagou ela, com tristeza.

"Eu não nasci pra lutar do lado dos mocinhos."

Os olhos dela permaneceram fechados por alguns instantes. Remy achou que ela tinha caído de vez no sono até que eles se abriram mais uma vez. "Você pode achar que não," ela murmurejou "mas é um herói" terminou sem conseguir mais manter os olhos abertos.

Ele a observou adormecer, com os olhos marejados. "Eu queria tanto que você estivesse certa, _chérie_" sussurrou, por fim, acariciando o rosto dela mais uma vez.

**Continua...**

**xXxXx**

**Glossário:**

_N'est pas_ – Não é?

_Oui_ – Sim

_Non_ – Não

**N/A: **Olá a todos. Finalmente capítulo novo, não é? E olha que esse foi trabalhoso, parecia que nunca estava bom. Fiz trocentas modificações, acrescentei partes, tirei outras, aí fiz a mesma coisa com outras partes. Ufa! Mas finalmente terminei.

Eu sei que os capítulos estão demorando séculos para sair, eu escrevo à medida que a vida permite, mas eu prometo que não vou desistir. Vou terminar as duas fics nem que demore anos (mas espero que não leve tanto tempo assim).

Agradeço mais uma vez pelos reviews, pelas sugestões, enfim, pelo apoio. Tudo que peço é um pouco de paciência. Até a próxima. Espero que gostem. Se gostar deixe um joinha.


	16. Acordando para um sonho

**Título: **O Despertar

**Capítulo 16: **Acordando para um sonho

**xXxXx**

**E**la era teimosa mesmo nas coisas pequenas. Sabia que iria tostar debaixo do sol a pino e ainda assim insistia em tentar obter um bronzeado.

Puxou a alça do biquíni e sorriu satisfeita ao perceber uma marca quase imperceptível. Era sua terceira semana em uma praia paradisíaca e esta era a primeira vez que Vampira vestia um biquíni para lagartear ao sol – por mais que estivesse morrendo de vontade desde que pisara naquela praia.

Sempre durante o verão, Vampira observava as garotas na piscina da mansão e as invejava. Quando não se escondia para não ver, procurava manter distância, para o bem de todos. Pelo mesmo motivo andava completamente vestida mesmo nos dias quentes. As últimas vezes que Vampira nadara foram durante a noite enquanto todos dormiam.

O biquíni que ela agora trajava estava entre a bagagem que Gambit _arranjara_ antes de irem para a casa. Ela o aceitara, mas nunca o utilizara. Gambit, por sua vez, provocava-a e desafiava-a a vesti-lo. Vampira, entretanto, resistira às provocações. Até esta tarde.

Nos primeiros dias, Vampira temia que seus poderes voltassem de uma hora para outra; agora que duvidava que isso aconteceria de fato, sentia-se mais confortável. Sua confiança estava não apenas fortificada como era totalmente genuína. Não estava forçando uma confiança quase inexistente e fingindo se orgulhar dela. Estava realmente gostando de estar em sua própria pele pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Seria teimosia demais, até mesmo para os seus padrões, continuar portando falso pudor enquanto Gambit podia andar quase pelado o tempo todo.

E por falar nisso... ela revirou os olhos. Lá vinha ele saindo do mar como se estivesse sendo filmado em câmera lenta. Correndo e jogando o cabelo molhado para trás. Vampira desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer, tentando disfarçar sutilmente; ainda assim sua garganta secou.

Gambit se sentou ao seu lado, molhando-a propositalmente no processo. "Quer que eu passe protetor solar nas suas costas, _chérie_?" ele ofereceu com uma piscadela.

"Claro, gatinho."

Por um instante, apenas por um instante, Gambit não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa. Mas como era bom improvisador, apanhou o tubo ao lado sem perder tempo.

Ele afastou seus cabelos e começou a deslizar as mãos gordurosas de protetor solar pelas costas e ombros dela. Perdendo-se no caminho, suas mãos a acariciavam ao invés de continuar a espalhar o produto.

Vampira sentiu sua guarda baixar e seu corpo relaxar, arrependendo-se de querer desafiá-lo assim que seus dedos lhe tocaram a pele.

Toque ainda não se tornara natural para ela. Era apenas uma lembrança vaga de criança. Raríssimas vezes tivera contanto físico após a manifestação de seus poderes.

Tentou se lembrar de quando tocara Ciclope, no dia em que entrou para os X-Men. Não se assemelhava em nada ao toque de Remy. As situações não tinham absolutamente nada em comum, ela sabia disso, mas não era esse o cerne da questão. Algo acontecia quando Remy a tocava. E ela simplesmente tinha certeza de que não era a longa privação de toque que fazia ter esse efeito sobre ela.

"Obrigada, Remy" disse ela, com a voz afetada, tirando forças de algum lugar sombrio. "Está bom assim".

"_De rien_" ele respondeu, com um gesto de cavalheiro. Engoliu com dificuldades e umedeceu os lábios, que queimavam por beijar-lhe a pele. Levantando-se, seguiu mais uma vez em direção ao mar. Quando voltou do mergulho, Vampira já havia entrado.

* * *

Por um instante, Gambit achou que estivesse de volta à sua cama.

E por sua, ele se referia àquela a qual teve por mais tempo; a mesma que lhe foi dada ao chegar à mansão da família LeBeau. Ele ainda se lembrava de como o garoto que fora se sentira ao chegar àquela casa gigantesca, todo o vislumbre e surpresa.

Em sua cabeça ingênua de criança, imaginava que todo o Clã vivia em alguma espécie de QG subterrâneo onde poderiam ter suas reuniões e conspirar roubos de monumentos históricos. Passara várias vezes em frente daquele casarão sem saber que pertencia à família LeBeau. Quando percebera que Bella Donna o enganara com suas histórias sobre catacumbas sombrias, ele jurara se vingar da garotinha por ter lhe pregado a peça.

A primeira coisa que o garoto fez ao ficar sozinho em seu quarto foi pular no colchão. Aquela cama foi a primeira que pôde dizer que era realmente sua. Da qual sentia saudades constantes sem perceber. Na qual acordara ao lado de uma garota linda tantas vezes com quem nunca pudera tomar um café da manhã, pois ela tinha que fugir antes que alguém a visse; assim como acontecia quando ele entrava escondido no quarto dela e também tinha de sair fugido pela janela.

Mesmo nenhuma outra cama tendo se comparado àquela que ainda lhe esperava na casa dos LeBeau, esta, na qual passara as últimas semanas, não era assim tão ruim. Também acordava ao lado de uma garota bonita. Gostava de sentir o corpo quente ao seu lado ao despertar e de ver cabelos castanhos esparramados sobre a fronha.

Após instantes de delírio, Gambit abriu os olhos. Por um momento pareceu não se lembrar de onde estava. Ainda estava escuro. Gambit então rolou para o outro lado da cama e encontrou-a vazia. Estando agora desperto, percebeu que Vampira não estava na cama.

Uma agradável noção de familiaridade tomou seu espírito, e Remy se deu conta de que havia sonhado com Vampira. Não se recordava de como fora o sonho, mas havia uma sensação de conforto ao seu redor, que o envolvia. Independente do que tivesse ocorrido no sonho, ele sabia que tinha sido agradável.

Levantando-se, Gambit aguçou os ouvidos. Seus passos como de felinos; ele não era notado a não ser que quisesse; apenas seus olhos poderiam entregá-lo. Olhos que brilhavam no escuro. Ouviu então a respiração da garota e seguiu em sua direção. Acendeu as luzes. Só então Vampira percebeu sua presença.

Gambit se sentou ao seu lado, no chão, perto à porta dos fundos. Ela estava encolhida, os braços seguravam as pernas contra o peito enquanto sua cabeça estava afundada nos braços.

Assim que percebeu a mudança de luz e o calor do corpo dele próximo do seu, Vampira saiu da concha que formara com o próprio corpo e levantou a cabeça. Primeiramente, um pouco desorientada, com os olhos cerrados devido à repentina claridade. Eles estavam levemente avermelhados. Não porque ela chorava, percebeu ele, devia ser por uma noite mal dormida. Não sabia por quanto tempo ela estivera acordada, talvez nem tivesse dormido.

Ela fungou de leve, e olhou para Remy. Esticou as pernas, a exemplo dele, e ajeitou as costas; só percebera o mau jeito após ter mudado de posição.

"Não consegui pegar no sono" ela disse com a voz normal.

A verdade era que ela se acostumara tanto a ter o sono constantemente conturbado, interrompido por pesadelos e noites insones que não parecia mais se importar. Após ter dormido com tanta facilidade nesses últimos dias, não se incomodava com uma noite mal dormida. O mais engraçado era que ali o motivo para se manter acordada durante a noite era o oposto do que ela estava acostumada.

"Eu tive um pesadelo. Daí acordei e não consegui mais pegar no sono" ela disse dando de ombros. Falando sobre isso naturalmente pela primeira vez, pois sabia que tinha sido um pesadelo comum.

"E como foi esse pesadelo?" ele perguntou com a voz afável..

"Nada demais. Eu acho que eu estava correndo... não lembro ao certo. É mais um borrão."

Ela falava a verdade e isso era estranho. Depois de todos os pesadelos reais que tivera, um pesadelo bobo parecia ainda mais bobo.

A questão era até seus poderes desapareceram, seus pesadelos tinham qualquer ligação com as memórias das pessoas que tocara. Sentia que os estaria traindo se contasse o que vira. Ou, em outros casos, era assustador demais como quando sonhou com Kurt bebê. Ainda sentia arrepios frios ao se recordar.

Antes, as vozes na sua cabeça a perturbavam a ponto de impedi-la de adormecer. Era como se quanto mais relaxada Vampira se sentisse, mais as vozes a atormentavam; todas elas falando ao mesmo tempo.

Exigiu de Vampira esforço sobre-humano para aprender a abafá-las e afastá-las. Ainda assim era tão cansativo tentar se manter no controle todo o tempo, ficar focada todo o tempo, sem poder relaxar realmente. E quanto a dominá-las, achava que provavelmente nunca seria capaz.

Todavia, desde que chegara àquela praia, as vozes se mantinham estranhamente silenciosas. Seria uma tremenda coincidência se Apocalipse não tivesse nada a ver com isso. Se o mutante afetara seus poderes, por que não o faria com as reminiscências das psiques que absorvera? O pensamento de Apocalipse ter lhe tirado os poderes para sempre lhe causava um arrepio estranho.

Olhou para Remy... para aqueles olhos. Percebeu que ficara em silêncio por bastante tempo.

Ela então baixou a cabeça de leve e a próxima coisa que seus olhos viram foram suas próprias mãos bobas caídas sobre as pernas. Mãos que não sabiam o que fazer. Mãos nuas. Sentia tanta falta de suas luvas, por mais que não quisesse. As luvas simbolizavam proteção. Sem elas, Vampira estava despida por completo.

Mas será que era tão ruim assim?

"É que..." ela continuou "está tão silencioso aqui dentro" ela disse, com a voz fraca, apontando rapidamente para a cabeça.

"São as pessoas que você absorveu?" ele disse, mais como afirmação que como indagação.

Ela meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Toda vez que eu toco em alguém, eu roubo quem essa pessoa é. Seus poderes – se for um mutante – suas lembranças, pensamentos, ideias, planos... e então é como se cada uma dessas pessoas ficasse marcada na minha cabeça, como se uma parte delas... sua essência, ficasse presa dentro de mim. E não é só isso. Às vezes, eu acho que... que eu estou sendo influenciada de alguma forma."

Sem conseguir voltar os olhos para Gambit, ela os baixou até as próprias mãos caídas sobre o colo. "Influenciada pelos pensamentos, opiniões, crenças de alguém que eu absorvi" ela foi ficando aflita. Cobriu os lados da cabeça com as mãos espalmadas. "Era tão difícil distinguir... a minha voz entre tantos ecos" fez uma pausa. "É como se cada uma dessas vozes estivesse se espremendo e tentando ser ouvida. Me atormenta imaginar que as decisões que eu tive de tomar talvez não fossem só minhas. Como se eu não fosse realmente eu, como se eu não soubesse quem eu realmente sou" fez uma breve pausa, limpou a garganta "Após eu ter um surto... em que eu perdi completamente o controle, eu não toquei mais em ninguém, isto é, até Mesmero aparecer. Eu estava sentindo que esses ecos estavam enfraquecendo com o tempo, mas nunca tive certeza se eles iriam desaparecer completamente" ela olhou para ele. "E agora... nada... apenas o vazio."

"Te assusta?" perguntou ele, suavemente.

"Assusta" respondeu ela, em um murmúrio. "Eu não sei por quê, Remy. Quer dizer... eu não sei o que vai acontecer quando a gente voltar a Bayville. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer com os meus poderes... se eles vão retornar ou... ou não" ela riu; um riso amargo, sem achar graça. "Eu sonhei tantas vezes em ser normal—" parou de repente ao perceber o absurdo da última palavra "em não ter os meus poderes, ou, ao menos, poder controlá-los como qualquer outro mutante. E de repente eu tenho _tudo_ o que eu desejava, mas é estranho... é agridoce" ela então parou. Apenas mais tarde se daria conta das implicações da sua ênfase na palavra tudo. Ela lhe olhou de soslaio, então perguntou, com a voz hesitante. "Você alguma vez se sentiu assim, Remy?"

"Eu nunca fiquei sem meus poderes, mas... eu já senti o que é perder o controle. Por isso eu já passei."

Ela lhe olhou curiosa. Esperou por ele continuar.

"Ao contrário de você, e da maioria de nós, eu sempre soube que era mutante" apontou brevemente para os olhos "eu nasci com eles. O que eu não sabia era que tipo de poderes eu ia desenvolver."

"Como você descobriu?" ela perguntou.

"Em uma manhã, quando acordei sentido muito, muito calor. Durante as semanas anteriores, eu tinha constantes dores de cabeça, febre, dores nas articulações das mãos... Só que naquela manhã havia algo diferente. Quando eu acordei" ele parou por um breve momento; permitiu-se rir um pouco "a coberta estava sendo energizada. Chutei ela em pânico e poucos segundos depois houve uma pequena explosão. Foi simplesmente assustador. Levei meses até conseguir controlar. Não havia outros mutantes no Clã dos Ladrões. Eu tive que aprender a como usar os meus poderes sozinho. É claro que todos os treinamentos que eu tive desde que entrei para o Clã, todos os testes de paciência e concentração me ajudaram imensamente, mas ainda assim foi difícil" ele riu de repente, como se lembrando de algo bobo. "Toda manhã eu ia até um lugar do _bayou_ e praticava energizando e arremessando pedras. Elas gradualmente forma aumentando de tamanho" ele fez uma pausa. "É engraçado como mesmo depois de anos eu ainda às vezes sinto que não tenho o controle total" voltou-se para o rosto dela. "Quando você tiver controle dos seus poderes, Vampira, vai perceber que ainda nem arranhou a superfície. É assim que eu me sinto. Eu ainda acho que posso mais... muito mais..."

"Você não tem medo de perder o controle?"

"Quando acontecer, _se_ acontecer, eu vou lidar com isso, de uma forma ou de outra. Não penso no pior. _Je vis un jour à la fois_."

"Você acha mesmo que eu vou conseguir controle?" ela perguntou de forma quase inocente.

"Acho. Acho de verdade."

Ela sorriu de leve. Fez-se silêncio. Felizmente não do tipo constrangedor.

"Era por isso que você gostava do Quatro-olhos?" ele perguntou do nada, pegando-a desprevenida.

"Por quê... o quê?" ela piscou, confusa.

"Você era a fim do almofadinha, _n'est-ce pas_? Ele também não tem tanto controle assim" ele tentou responder daquela maneira despreocupada irritante. Irritante, porque era obviamente fingida.

Vampira franziu as sobrancelhas. Nunca vira por esse prisma. Talvez Gambit estivesse certo. A falta de controle de Scott a atraía. Em sua cabeça deturpada devia ter imaginado que esse ponto em comum os fortaleceria.

Pensando nisso agora, ela não acreditava que Scott algum dia pensou da mesma forma que ela. Ele passava por provações devidas à sua mutação, mas não chegava nem perto do que Vampira tinha de suportar. Ele podia viver uma vida quase normal. Se ela aprendera a conviver com as luvas, Ciclope deve ter aprendido a conviver com seus óculos vermelhos. E, ainda por cima, ele tinha a Jean... e Vampira...

Ela se voltou para Remy.

"Você usou o passado."

Ele sorriu, genuinamente, sem compreender. "_Pardon_?"

"Você disse 'gostava'. Por que tem certeza que isso ficou no passado?" ela perguntou provocando.

"Quer dizer que eu estava certo o tempo todo sobre você gostar do babaca?"

Ela baixou a cabeça de leve, sem graça. "Estava."

"E estou certo agora?"

"Aham. Nós nunca tivemos absolutamente nada em comum. Foi só a minha imaginação me dizendo que éramos lados opostos da mesma moeda" ela deu de ombros, sentia-se uma tola.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ela suspirou e jogou a cabeça para trás, olhando para o teto e então para o rosto de Remy.

Quando ele se virou para ela, Vampira desviou.

"Você já imaginou como teria sido se você não fosse mutante?"

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. "Até que eu percebi que não ia mudar nadar. Eu não vou mentir... eu adoro os meus poderes. Eu adoro a adrenalina. Adoro lutar e vencer. Adoro encarar a morte, sorrir pra ela e dizer 'ainda não'."

Ela segurou o riso, mordendo o lábio.

"Ei!" ele tentou parecer ofendido.

"É que..." ela tentou dizer, mas caiu no riso.

Ele era tão diferente de todos. Não apenas diferente do que ela esperava, mas também de todos que conhecia. Ele era o primeiro mutante que lhe dizia não encarar seus poderes como um fardo. A cada segundo se encantava mais com ele.

Finalmente chegara ao ponto do qual não poderia mais voltar.

Vampira desejou que ele falasse mais. Era confortante. Remy, entretanto, bocejou e se levantou. Ela hesitou por um instante. Não queria que terminasse.

Gambit ofereceu-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a se pôr em pé. Ela a aceitou sem pensar então ele a impulsionou para cima. Mesmo após ela estar equilibrada, ele continuou a segurar a sua mão.

Estava se tornando insuportável. Seria evidente para qualquer um que os visse de fora que seus corpos se atraíam.

Eles não poderiam mais fingir que não havia nada acontecendo entre eles. Não poderiam mais fugir. Era inevitável. Sempre o fora.

Lentamente, como temendo que qualquer movimento brusco a assustasse, Remy foi se aproximando de Vampira.

Não tinha mais a ver com a conquista da garota que o vinha rejeitando, tampouco com tocar a garota intocável. Não era para satisfazer seu ego. Seu corpo queimava por ela não apenas de desejo.

Ela estava tão farta de pensar e ponderar e hesitar. Ela se sentia atraída por Remy e não conseguia mais encontrar desculpas para não se render. No fundo, sempre quisera fazer como qualquer garota em seu juízo perfeito e se jogar nos braços dele. Não porque ela achava que seria sua única chance. Mas sim porque sentia que estava se apaixonando por ele desde que caíra naquela praia.

A mão dele que segurava a dela passou a lhe envolver a cintura delgada. Vampira sentiu seu corpo ser puxado até o dele como um ímã.

Seus corpos colaram. A mão livre de Remy subiu pelo braço dela, passou pela clavícula, até o pescoço e encontrou seu lugar por entre os cabelos dela. As mãos dela seguiram instintivamente para se envolver no pescoço dele.

Suas bocas se encontraram e tudo parou. Seus lábios se movendo lentamente, com sofreguidão. Segundos mais tarde, tornou-se mais intenso e desinibido.

Suas bocas se deixaram apenas quando se tornara impossível respirar. Vários beijos rápidos seguiram o primeiro. E mais outros, e outros. Os braços dele a apertavam forte. Ela já fugira tantas vezes que ele tinha medo de soltá-la e perdê-la. Mas, desta vez, Vampira não fugiu. Não poderia mais.

Remy sorriu, colocando as mãos de cada lado do rosto dela. "Para de fugir de mim, Vampira, por favor" disse, entre mais beijos, à guisa de súplica.

"Não vou mais fugir" ela respondeu com o coração apertado, afundando o rosto no peito dele como se se desculpasse por ter sido covarde tantas vezes.

"Eu sabia que seria só questão de tempo até você se render aos meus encantos, _chérie_."

Vampira afastou o rosto do peito dele, mordendo o lábio, mas ele a calou antes que ela pudesse protestar.

Erguendo-a do chão, ele a levou até a cama. Ela caiu rindo enquanto era impedida de respirar.

Suas bocas nunca pareciam ter o suficiente uma da outra. Suas mãos deslizavam pelos corpos, explorando-os, tentando compensar o tempo perdido.

Após a urgência inicial de suas bocas ter sido parcialmente saciada, eles se sentaram, acomodando-se nos braços um do outro.

Gambit respirou o perfume do cabelo dela. Sentiu o cheiro da pele dela, tão extasiante e viciante como uma droga.

Vampira deitou a cabeça no ombro esquerdo de Remy e fechou os olhos. O braço esquerdo dele estava sobre sua cintura enquanto o direito lhe acariciava o rosto.

Dando de repente por falta dos dedos dele em seu rosto, Vampira voltou a abrir os olhos. A mão direita de Gambit agora estava ocupada com um maço de cartas, que parecia ter surgido num truque de mágica. Ela sorriu de leve, imaginando onde ele as guardava.

Olhando o rosto dele, Vampira percebeu seus olhos distantes. Trocando de posição, sentou sobre o colo dele com uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril e os braços envoltos no seu pescoço.

Gambit voltou a si e sorriu ao vê-la se aproximar sem hesitação.

"Algum problema, docinho?"

O sorriso de Remy se tornou enorme. A atitude e sotaque sulistas dela fizeram-no se sentir em casa.

Gambit jogou o bolo de cartas para o alto, fazendo-as se espalharem pela cama. Sem olhar, ele apanhou uma carta no ar e entregou-a a Vampira.

"Dama de copas?" ela perguntou, enrugando as sobrancelhas.

"A minha dama da sorte" ele respondeu.

Vampira sorriu e lhe deu mais um beijo antes de voltar à posição anterior. A Dama deslizando por entre os seus dedos enquanto seus olhos iam se tornando pesados.

Levou ainda um longo tempo, mas eles adormeceram, pelas poucas horas que ainda restavam de escuridão.

**Continua... **

**xXxXx**

**Glossário:**

_De rien_ – De nada

_Je vis un jour à la fois_ – Vivo um dia de cada vez

_N'est-ce pas?_ – Não era?

_Pardon?_ – Como?

**N/A:** Finalmente! Tanto para os nossos personagens quanto para a atualização. Mais uma vez muito obrigada por todos os reviews. Se você também curtiu este deixe mais um.


	17. Em algum lugar entre o que é real e apen

**Título: **O Despertar

**Capítulo 17: **Em algum lugar entre o que é real e apenas um sonho

**xXxXx**

**S**empre que Vampira via seu reflexo enxergava alguém que não parecia ser ela mesma. Era uma desconhecida de olhos frios e acusadores que a encarava de volta.

Ela fechava os olhos e corria, apenas para encontrá-la novamente, em algum outro lugar.

A imagem refletida a assombrava a ponto da garota não ser mais capaz de saber quem realmente era por trás de toda a maquiagem, que aos poucos se tornou sua máscara.

Em algum momento, ela parou de fugir e se tornou seu reflexo.

Com o tempo, Vampira percebera que se se observasse com cuidado no espelho, parecia encontrar imperfeições cada vez mais gritantes, cada vez mais estranhas, cada vez mais a transformando em um ser diferente do anterior, se distanciando cada vez mais de quem gostaria de ser, de quem deveria ter sido.

Essas imperfeições, ela sabia, iam muito além de olheiras, cansaço ou sardas; ela enxergava coisas que ninguém mais poderia.

Quando, por outro lado, via seu reflexo de relance, em um vidro qualquer, seu rosto parecia um vulto frágil e incompleto. Esforçava-se para torná-lo sua face, e, tão logo o conseguia, via sua transformação em um fantasma branco, caminhando sem rumo, perdido e miserável. Um fantasma vestindo preto.

A garota mais infeliz que existia. Privada da necessidade mais básica do ser humano. De um simples toque.

Debruçada sobre o rio da água mais límpida e azul esverdeada que jamais vira exceto em documentários de TV, Vampira não conseguia mais enxergar nada disso. Tudo o que via agora era o rosto jovem e corado de uma garota cuja beleza saltava aos olhos. Fato este que sempre lhe fugira da percepção, por tudo que lhe cegava.

Seu reflexo, entretanto, só pareceu completo quando outro rosto jovem se juntou ao seu.

A imagem então se dissipou em anéis crescentes no momento em que seus lábios se juntaram. Os braços dele a agarraram e a puxaram para mais perto ao mesmo tempo em que os braços dela se enrolaram no pescoço dele e suas mãos brancas se fechavam em fios dos cabelos molhados dele.

A cabeça de Vampira foi então inundada por lembranças oníricas. Reviveu, por meio daquele gesto, sentimentos que pareciam surreais. Ainda era difícil acreditar que, ao despertar cedo naquela mesma manhã, havia realmente encontrado, como em uma fantasia impossível, seu corpo enrolado ao dele. Não poderia deixar de pensar em como tudo parecia de repente tão certo.

Ela sentiu suas pernas entrelaçadas, um dos braços dele por baixo de seu pescoço enquanto o outro envolvia sua cintura, seu hálito quente na sua nuca, lábios roçando seus cabelos.

Vampira passou os dedos delgados pelos dele, caídos sobre a cama, por veias azuis. Sentiu o toque dos lábios dele em seu ombro e se virou para senti-los também nos seus lábios.

De volta ao rio, Vampira se perguntava como poderia ter sido ingênua a ponto de achar que poderia viver sem saber como era...

* * *

Vampira ergueu os olhos distraídos e, pelo espelho, o viu parado à porta.

"Que foi?" perguntou ela, sem jeito; a boca cheia de pasta de dente. Desajeitadamente tentou esconder um sorriso que há dias se recusava a deixar seus lábios.

"Gosto de observar você, Anna, só isso" disse ele, com um sorriso que certamente já o tirara de muitas enrascadas.

O nome dela agora fluía naturalmente dos lábios dele. Vampira, por sua vez, ainda tentava se acostumar. Ainda sentia um arrepio estranho a cada vez que ele a chamava pelo seu _outro_ nome.

Curioso como algo tão trivial poderia ser tão aconchegante. "Assim parece até que somos casados" ela brincou. Contudo, percebeu imediatamente a gravidade do verdadeiro significado do que dissera. Terminou de escovar os dentes e, então, começou a escovar os cabelos molhados do banho que acabara de tomar apenas para se manter ocupada.

"Estamos morando juntos, _non_?" ele também gracejou; ainda assim, seus olhos não a deixavam. Enquanto o embaraço dela crescia, ele parecia ficar cada vez mais confortável; recostou-se no batente, cruzando os braços e os calcanhares.

Percebendo que ele não iria melhorar a situação, Vampira deixou a escova de lado e se voltou para ele. Precisando se apoiar em algo, encontrou a pia. "Isso aqui é férias, Remy" disse ela, com delicadeza, sem conseguir pensar em nada melhor para dizer.

"É um ótimo início" rebateu ele sem ao menos pensar. Foi então se aproximando da garota como se ela fosse sua presa. "Não quer dizer que eu não possa te apresentar como minha namorada" terminou, puxando-a para si.

Ela gargalhou, genuinamente. "Me apresentar pra quem? Somos só nós dois aqui" o riso em sua voz tornando esta esganiçada.

Gambit permaneceu inabalável. Ela logo parou de rir e de repente sorriu quase sem jeito. "Está tornando oficial, _cajun_?" perguntou de maneira doce, porém desafiadora. Arqueou uma sobrancelha de dúvida, por pura provocação, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

"Estou" respondeu ele, sem hesitação, com uma seriedade que durou apenas um instante. "Mas não espere que eu vá pedir sua mão para o Wolverine."

Ela gargalhou mais uma vez. Quando ele avançou para lhe beijar, entretanto, Vampira o enxotou para fora pela intromissão.

Com o rosto corado do esforço de tê-lo empurrado, Vampira apoiou as costas contra a porta, sorrindo como boba. Ela seguiu até o espelho e olhou fundo nos próprios olhos, finalmente encontrando beleza em seu rosto. Não apenas isso, ela pensou, franzindo as sobrancelhas de leve. Algo que se assemelhava à felicidade.

* * *

Quando Gambit estava para terminar a louça do almoço, que ele mesmo preparara, Vampira terminava de varrer para fora uma montoeira de areia que todos os dias insistia em entrar na casa.

Deixando a vassoura de lado, Vampira se sentou à mesa confortavelmente; as pernas afastadas, apenas as pontas dos pés descalços tocando o chão, rosto sonolento, queixo apoiado nas mãos e os cotovelos na mesa.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez ao observar Remy. Ele usava um avental rosa que o deixava ridículo. Suas palavras, não dele. Remy achava ser o único capaz de usar o apetrecho com estilo.

"Sabe," ela disse "eu acho que nunca te perguntei por que cartas?" perguntou em um tom de quem apenas puxava conversa.

O comentário veio em sincronia com o término de seus afazeres; portanto, Gambit não viu escolha a não ser se voltar para a ela. Escondeu seu desconforto diante da pergunta à medida que se lembrava do motivo.

"Nenhum motivo especial" disse, mentindo para a garota e para si mesmo. "São leves... posso carregá-las no bolso e, principalmente, não são letais" completou, com uma expressão que dava a entender que bolara a resposta no momento.

Vampira apenas deu de ombros, bocejando, provavelmente pelo sono pós-refeição que sempre a assolava.

Aquele ambiente, porém, só lhes fazia bem. Era bom poder fugir da correria do dia a dia, da rotina estressante, de treinamentos com horários de entrada e saída, de avaliações e cobranças.

"E quem foi que te deu o seu apelido?" ele indagou, com pouca entonação, convencendo-se de que perguntara apenas por curiosidade e não para fazê-la desconfortável.

"Eu mesma. Na época, achei que me faria parecer durona" disse, rodando os olhos.

Após alguns instantes de silêncio, Gambit voltou a falar. "Quer fazer o que hoje, Anna?"

Não que eles tivessem muitas opções. Seus dias se resumiam a caminhadas, a exercícios, a nadar e a passar a maior parte do dia nos braços um do outro.

Dias cheios de banhos de mar, de noites dormindo enrolados, de cafés-da-manhã na praia, de risadas, de palavras ditas sem pensar, de provocações seguidas por beijos acalorados, da certeza de que era o certo, de que pela primeira vez parecia haver um futuro.

E, acima de tudo, havia o reconfortante fato de Vampira saber que não havia sido abrupto. O que mais tiveram foi tempo, tempo para se conhecer e tentar, de alguma forma, entender o que sentiam, sem nenhum tipo de interferência. Isso era mais do que Vampira poderia esperar.

Imaginava o quanto era bom saber que não precisaria se atormentar achando que alguma das vozes em sua cabeça tivera alguma coisa a ver com as decisões que tomara.

Era apenas ela, descobrindo que não era quem realmente pensava. Toda a atitude da garota gótica ainda estava lá. Nunca deixaria de ser a Vampira. Entretanto, não tentava mais ser invisível ou tampouco manter distância a todo custo.

Sentia que pela primeira vez era a Anna Marie. Estava se tornando a pessoa que seria se não tivesse poderes amaldiçoados. Foi necessário se afastar de tudo para se descobrir. E ela estava gostando muito mais dessa vida do que, para o próprio bem, deveria.

Os dias em que Vampira passava pensativa, triste, se culpando pela libertação de Apocalipse, imaginando os piores cenários possíveis, disfarçando, dizendo que estava bem, certamente haviam passado.

Não queria dizer que se esquecera, apenas aprendera a ser paciente, sabendo que a preocupação não levaria à solução do problema, aceitando que certas coisas inevitavelmente fugiam ao seu controle. Algo muito mais fácil de aceitar quando tinha o controle do principal.

* * *

Em uma noite ainda mais quente que o habitual, Remy estava tendo dificuldades para cair no sono, pois sua cabeça, cheia de lembranças nostálgicas, insistia em querer voltar ao passado. E se havia algo que ele detestava era remoer seu passado.

De tanto pensar e se esforçar para _não_ pensar, sua cabeça começara a doer. Sentiu as têmporas latejarem dolorosamente, e se levantou para procurar por remédios. Era um estoque pequeno que ele havia acumulado, porém o suficiente.

Voltando para cama, tão sorrateiramente quanto na ida, parou por alguns instantes e assistiu Vampira dormir, através do mosquiteiro. Ela ainda permanecia na mesma posição na qual adormecera.

Talvez fosse efeito do remédio ou do horário ou do ambiente, o que quer que fosse, Remy observou sua forma e contornos femininos como se não fosse real.

Devia estar ficando louco, pois sentia estar cada vez mais apaixonado por aquela garota. Tentou se convencer de que ter oficializado seu relacionamento havia sido mais uma brincadeira, mas sabia ser mentira. Ele queria que ela fosse sua, não importando contra quem ou o que teria de lutar.

Afastando o mosquiteiro, Remy se deitou novamente ao lado dela. Fechou os olhos com força.

Quando pareceu finalmente começar a cair no sono, como se para castigá-lo, Remy sentiu o braço e perna dela sobre seu peito e coxa, respectivamente. Vampira se virara ainda dormindo para se aninhar em seus braços.

Para a garota que não podia tocar, aquele era um gesto que significava tudo. Ele sabia o quanto Vampira passara a confiar nele, tanto que sentiu um medo repentino e frio de decepcioná-la.

Remy a abraçou, como se ela pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, garantindo-lhe que nunca seria capaz de magoá-la. Com os movimentos dele, Vampira também se moveu de leve, grudando seu corpo ainda mais no dele, fazendo sua coxa roçar na sua. Ele então sofreu de uma maneira diferente.

Não poderia mentir. Não era fácil vê-la dormir ao seu lado, todas as noites, e ter de se manter casto, fingindo não desejá-la também de outras formas.

Ela dormia ao seu lado como pedra, insciente de seus pensamentos.

Como mal conseguiria pregar os olhos durante a madrugada, Remy acabou por dormir quando já estava para amanhecer. Assim, quando Vampira se levantou, ele nem sequer percebeu o suave beijo que ela lhe deu no rosto.

Mais tarde, ela voltou para a cama, vestindo seus habituais short e regata; engatinhou silenciosamente, com um sorriso travesso, querendo propositalmente acordá-lo. Deitou-se ao lado dele e lhe acariciou. Levaria alguns minutos até que Remy acordasse.

"Bom dia" ele murmurou.

"Bom dia" ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Remy sentia que havia dormido até tarde, mas ali parecia inútil perguntar que horas eram.

"Acho que dormi mais do que pretendia" disse, espreguiçando-se.

"Estou preparando o café da manhã" disse ela, beijando-lhe o rosto de leve. Remy, porém, prendeu-a em um beijo longo e intenso.

Separaram-se ofegantes.

Sem conseguir evitar, Vampira lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo. Remy não respondeu, ao invés, cobriu-lhe com mais beijos.

Apenas para contrariá-lo, Vampira se desvencilhou de seu abraço assim que ouviu a chaleira assobiar na cozinha, a despeito das súplicas dele, sentindo as pernas bambas ao se levantar.

Gambit afundou o travesseiro no rosto para abafar um gemido frustrado.

Mais tarde, seus planos de passar o dia no mar seriam frustrados, quando uma tempestade repentina lhes forçaria a voltar correndo para a casa, após poucos minutos de caminhada.

Assim que alcançaram a porta da frente, empurravam-na com força, lutando contra o vento forte.

Estavam ensopados e ofegantes; fios de cabelo grudados no rosto, a exemplo de suas roupas. Eles trocaram olhares. Caíram na gargalhada e nos braços um do outro, nessa sequência.

Remy a prensou contra a porta. Uma mão na cintura dela e outra na coxa, ele lhe beijou a nuca e o pescoço, sentindo as gotas da chuva na ponta da língua se misturando ao gosto dela. Suas mãos querendo mais, impulsionando a regata dela para cima sem que ele notasse. A cada segundo, lutando contra o impulso de erguê-la nos braços e levá-la e deitá-la na cama.

Cada toque tornando mais insuportável.

Juntando todas as suas forças, Remy cortou contato entre seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos ainda a seguravam, resistindo.

"O que foi, Remy?" ela perguntou, confusa. Inconscientemente se inclinando para frente, procurando mais.

Remy engoliu em seco. As palavras de repente lhe fugindo. Será que não era óbvio?

"É melhor a gente parar por aqui, Anna" ele finalmente disse, pesaroso, com a respiração pesada. Afastou-se alguns centímetros. No fundo, esperava que ela o impedisse. Isso não aconteceu.

Vampira parou seus braços a tempo, lutando para não se fechar como teria feito tantas outras vezes antes. Para ela, seu relacionamento progredia de maneira confortável.

Remy arriscou um sorriso. "Seria mais fácil se estivéssemos sentados no sofá da sala do Instituto Xavier, apenas de mãos dadas, sendo vigiados pelo Wolverine."

Vampira não conseguiu abafar a risada. Não conseguiu não visualizar a cena na sua cabeça. Quão bobo e normal teria sido.

De certo andar com pouca roupa em um lugar onde não havia mais ninguém não fosse o ideal.

"Você pode voltar a dormir no sofá se te fizer sentir melhor" ela sugeriu, sentindo-se confortável o suficiente para provocar, após o comentário dele ter aliviado a tensão. No fim, não conseguiu dar continuidade. "Desculpa. Eu não imaginei que... eu só... eu não quero voltar a me cobrir como antes, Remy, não agora que estou começando a me sentir confortável."

"Não é o que estou pedindo" ele disse, dando-lhe um beijo de leve na testa, nada parecido com os anteriores, porém não menos sincero. "Só tenta facilitar pra mim" disse com uma piscadela.

Vampira riu e deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

Remy gemeu, sofregamente. Afastou-a de maneira cômica. "É disse que estou falando."

Ela riu mais ainda. "Vou lá tirar essas roupas molhadas" ela se virou e caminhou insolente e provocante, como se não ouvira nada do que ele dissera. Virou-se uma última vez. "Sozinha... no banheiro... com a porta trancada."

Ele sorriu maliciosamente. O Príncipe doa ladrões tendo o coração roubado por uma Vampira.

Aquela garota seria sua perdição.

* * *

Os olhos do doutor McCoy não conseguiam disfarçar sua ansiedade à medida que o Pássaro Negro rumava para o lugar para o qual indicavam as coordenadas. Hank esperava finalmente encontrar a Câmara de Gênesis. A mesma que todos esperavam se tornar o novo – e definitivo – túmulo de Apocalipse.

"Chegamos" vociferou Ciclope, do posto de piloto. A viagem fora ridiculamente curta. Interrompeu o silêncio e os pensamentos do restante do grupo composto, ainda por Xavier, Jean, Lince Negra e Noturno, tendo esses dois últimos conseguido seu lugar na missão por meio da mais irritante insistência.

Sem alarde, a nave pousou no meio do deserto Mojave, na Califórnia, lugar envolto em mistérios, conhecido cemitério de aviões. Era como se algo os atraísse até ali. Talvez realmente houvesse.

"Aqui?" indagou Kitty, completamente surpresa, assim que todos desceram. Havia perguntado para onde iam, contudo achou ter sido piada quando Ciclope respondera Califórnia. Devia ter ponderado a possibilidade de Ciclope fazer, de fato, uma piada. "Por que aqui? A pirâmide não deveria estar no Egito ou algo assim?" tentou fazer sua pergunta não soar estúpida. Falhou.

Com o sobrolho enrugado, o doutor pensou. "As coordenadas dizem ser aqui, não há dúvidas. Os hieróglifos davam a entender que nem mesmo Apocalipse sabe dessa localização tampouco da existência dessa câmara..." continuou a divagar.

"Mas se nós conseguimos chegar aqui, Apocalipse também seria facilmente capaz" disse Ciclope.

"Não há dúvidas" disse Xavier, "entretanto, não se esqueçam de que o caminho até aqui foi uma sucessão de mistérios desvendados com esforço."

"E que," continuou Fera "quem quer que tenha trazido esta câmara para cá – se é que está realmente aqui – o fez, confundido-a propositalmente com O Olho das Eras. Devem ter trazido a câmara até aqui e a escondido há séculos" continuou ele a conjecturar. "Esperavam que Apocalipse não a encontrasse no Novo Mundo. Que visse tudo como uma metáfora, ao invés de uma câmara verdadeira, assim como nós o fizemos, no início. Muito esperto. Não haveria motivos para Apocalipse acreditar existir uma outra câmara. Veria essas coordenadas como um singelo equívoco."

"Eu digo que foi uma tacada de sorte ela estar enterrada em um deserto" disse Noturno. "Se foi trazida aqui há séculos, poderia ter sido soterrada com arranha-céus."

Fera sorriu, singelamente. "Talvez eles soubessem."

"O que quer dizer?" perguntou Ciclope.

"Que muitas coisas não são por acaso... há partes desse quadro que não nos foram reveladas."

Sem mais delongas, os equipamentos de localização foram trazidos. Em poucos minutos, estavam a postos.

Após uma varredura de aproximadamente duzentos metros, alguma coisa foi encontrada. Todos se juntaram em volta do local indicado, ansiosos por novidades.

Xavier sondou o subsolo. De fato, havia uma pirâmide soterrada no lugar indicado.

"Entro primeiro, como da última vez?" perguntou Kitty.

Mas Xavier teve outra ideia. "Deixe-me tentar algo antes."

Com os olhos da mente, Xavier transpassou a pirâmide, vasculhando-a por todos os lados. Viu a câmara protegida dentro dela. Por todos os lados havia inscrições estranhas, não hieróglifos, pareciam de outro mundo. O Professor tentou então espiar dentro da câmara. Sua visão, entretanto, foi repentinamente cortada e Xavier sentiu uma dor excruciante transpassar seu corpo.

Todos correram ao seu amparo.

"Fui atingido por uma onda psíquica muito forte. Mas estou bem" disse o professor, com esforço. De repente, como em um passe de mágica, tudo ficou claro. As inscrições voltaram à sua mente, legíveis. Xavier não sabia explicar, mas sabia o que deveria ser feito.

Fechou os olhos e, após o que pareceu um esforço sobre-humano, o chão começou a tremer e das areias emergir o cume de uma imensa pirâmide.

Assim que ela se fez completamente visível, o Professor a encobriu, sem hesitação, enganando quaisquer olhos com ilusão de um formidável mágico.

O truque, porém, ainda não havia acabado. A pirâmide se partiu, abrindo uma porta.

Fera, aproximando-se cautelosamente, passou os dedos delicadamente sobre ela, fascinado. "É idêntica à câmara na qual Apocalipse foi aprisionado. É certamente gêmea daquela" de repente voltou a si. "Podem voltar à mansão. Eu ficarei" disse, ao se dar conta de que não poderiam transportar a câmara consigo. "O Professor precisa descansar."

"Estou bem" Xavier assegurou. "A prioridade é que a pirâmide seja ocultada."

"Eu posso fazer isso, professor" disse Jean. "Pelo menos, por enquanto. Vamos pensar em algo em longo prazo."

Ciclope se pôs à frente. "Levarei o professor de volta à mansão. Kurt, pode vir comigo? Os outros armem acampamento aqui. Voltaremos em breve."

* * *

Raios de sol forçavam caminho através das folhas das árvores enquanto pássaros cantavam em uníssono. Nuvens se movendo sem descanso, encobrindo e logo libertando o sol, fazendo as sombras dançarem na areia. O cheiro de chuva da noite anterior enchia o ar enquanto as últimas gotas caíam das árvores para o esquecimento.

Vampira parou, fingindo estar cansada devido à sua longa caminhada matutina. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e resfolegou. Remy continuou caminhando, pois sabia que ela estava apenas encenando, tentando encurtar a caminhada, como já fizera antes.

Percebendo que não o convencera, Vampira correu, no rosto expressão de quem aceitara um desafio, e se jogou nas costas dele.

Pego de surpreso, os dois se espatifaram na areia.

Vampira rolou, e, estirada de costas, riu até a barriga doer. Remy a imitava. Lembraram-se do primeiro dia em que caíram em uma praia igual àquela.

Uma vida inteira parecia ter se passado desde então.

Assim que Remy conseguiu parar de gargalhar, virou o rosto na direção dela e a observou.

Vampira estava viva.

Podia-se notar a confiança fluindo de cada poro de seu corpo; ganhara alguns centímetros apenas mudando de postura e atitude.

Quando a convulsão de gargalhadas cessou, Vampira fechou os olhos e sentiu o calor no seu corpo. O sol lhe fazia bem. Achava estar em casa pela primeira vez.

Ela ergueu os olhos para o céu azul, instintivamente colocando a mão acima da cabeça para protegê-los. Com as pálpebras semicerradas e olhos verdes cristalinos, pôs-se a observar, como que hipnotizada, os raios de luz que passavam pelos seus dedos longos e brancos, antes mortais.

Observou como se o dorso de sua mão descoberta, sem luva ou medo de tocar, fosse a coisa mais incrível que jamais vira. Fascinada pela dispensabilidade de luvas e a crescente necessidade pelo toque.

Apoiando-se no cotovelo, ela se debruçou sobre ele, jogando o cabelo para o lado e mordendo o lábio inferior. Levou os lábios até os dele, apenas o provocando.

Em um movimento rápido e familiar, Remy inverteu suas posições, e, com uma mão em sua cintura e a outra em sua nuca, beijou-a.

Percebendo o olhar distante dela, Remy perguntou se havia algo errado; a voz rouca, acariciando o rosto dela com os dedos.

"Eu estou feliz por você ter caído comigo naquela praia."

"Na verdade, eu te segui até lá."

"Eu não quero que isso acabe" confessou, virando o rosto para esconder o nó que se formou na garganta. "É pouco. Eu quero mais."

Ele tirou uma mecha do cabelo dela dos olhos. "A gente vai ter que voltar em algum momento, Anna."

"Eu sei" disse, desviando o olhar. Não era o que queria ouvir. Entretanto, não poderia culpá-lo. Era a verdade, por mais dolorosa que fosse.

"Eu vou continuar seguindo você, Anna" disse, forçando-a a lhe olhar nos olhas. "Pra Bayville, pra onde for" a naturalidade na voz dele tornando suas palavras ainda mais reais. Ela acreditava ser verdade.

Pela primeira vez, era como se houvesse esperança em um futuro menos sombrio.

**Continua...**

**XxXxX**

**N/A: **Ufa! Esse capítulo foi difícil. Desta vez, não tenho desculpas para a enorme demora na atualização. Não sei ao certo se me perdi na história ou se apenas sou péssima em escrever cenas mais românticas, temendo cair no clichê. Eu não estava conseguindo sentir algumas das cenas; elas pareciam superficiais. Foram necessárias inúmeras mudanças para que chegassem mais ou menos aonde eu queria.

A história paralela dos X-Men tentando descobrir como derrotar Apocalipse acabou sendo mais um agravante. Quero tornar essas cenas plausíveis, sem furos. A boa notícia é que acho que finalmente consegui pensar no rumo final da história.

Bem, tomara tenham gostado. Espero não decepcionar depois de tantos meses de espera. Agradeço a todos que leram, que curtiram e que me deixaram review como incentivo. Obrigada.

Esperem por mais, em breve!


	18. Sonhos Ilusórios

**Título:** O Despertar

**Capítulo 18:** Sonhos Ilusórios

**xXxXx**

**E**ra fácil perder a noção de tempo em um lugar como aquele. Sempre quente e aconchegante. Beirava o irreal. Banhos de mar diários e caminhadas sem hora para ir ou voltar; nenhuma responsabilidade ou cobrança. Eles comiam as refeições quando sentiam fome; iam dormir quando sentiam sono, como se o mundo exterior fosse agora inatingível.

Estavam nessa rotina há quase um mês e nenhum dos dois dava indícios de estar se cansando ou caindo na monotonia. E, definitivamente, não se cansavam da presença um do outro e muito menos de seus corpos grudados.

Observando tudo por um outro ângulo, Vampira não conseguia imaginar lugar mais perfeito para refletir e se encontrar. Ficava fascinada a cada descoberta que fazia sobre si mesma. Contudo, nada superava as descobertas a respeito dele. A mesma pessoa que ela aprendeu a chamar de inimigo, semanas antes, havia se tornado presente em sua vida por quase vinte quatro horas por dia. E ela adorava cada minuto.

Vampira já não fazia ideia de que dia ou mês era. Os ponteiros do relógio pareciam andar de maneira estranha. Às vezes, passando lentamente; outras, tão rápido que parecia ser sempre crepúsculo. Pensando nisso, Vampira se perguntou se de fato havia um relógio na casa; nunca notara. Ali, o horário definitivamente não importava.

Gambit, por outro lado, parecia estar sempre à frente. Tanto que, em uma noite, que para Vampira era como qualquer outra, ele avisou que era dia de ir ao lugar mais próximo que se poderia chamar de civilização para buscar mantimentos. Seu transporte por barco estava pré-programado, como das demais vezes, para a manhã seguinte. A dispensa estava ficando vazia e, além do mais, eles não poderiam abrir mão de produtos de higiene.

Mais uma vez, Vampira protestou e insistiu para ir junto. Mais uma vez, Gambit a convencera a ficar. O caminho era longo e cansativo e, quanto mais longe dos olhos de todos ela ficasse, melhor. Vampira concordou, mesmo sabendo que teria mais um dia monótono. Gambit saiu no outro dia, logo cedo, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. Vampira resmungou alguma coisa e voltou a cochilar. Instantes depois, ao notar que estava sozinha na cama, rolou para o outro lado e atolou o rosto no travesseiro dele, respirando fundo o seu cheiro. O lugar que ele ocupara ainda estava quente.

Mais uma vez fora tapeada a ficar, lembrou-se, fazendo uma careta. Espreguiçou-se, sem querer se levantar. Quando finalmente conseguiu, seguiu direto para o banheiro, com os pés descalços e sem se preocupar em vestir algo mais. Usava apenas calcinha e uma regata branca e fina, que mal cumpria a função de lhe ocultar os seios. Ainda se admirava com o fato de dormir assim ao lado dele.

Cuspiu pasta de dente e respirou fundo. Só queria que ele surgisse pelas suas costas e a agarrasse pela cintura, como fizera outras vezes, enchendo-a de beijos, não lhe dando alternativa senão jogar os braços em torno do pescoço dele e lhe beijar os lábios.

Passaria as próximas horas tentando se ocupar, apenas para chegar à conclusão de que teria de ser paciente. Caiu no sono no sofá com um livro no colo. Agora só torcia para que Gambit não tardasse a voltar. Vampira passara tanto tempo sozinha no Instituto que apenas a ideia de solidão agora lhe causava ansiedade.

Ela percebeu que passava tanto tempo com Remy que nenhum deles tinha tempo de sentir falta um do outro. Só agora Vampira entendia o que se queria dizer sobre sentir um frio na barriga esperando pelo outro, contar os minutos até quando pudessem estar juntos novamente.

A cada vinte ou trinta minutos, Vampira ia até a frente da casa para ver se Gambit estava chegando. Lá pela oitava vez foi compensada. Assim que o viu, correu em sua direção, jogando-se nos seus braços. Ele soltou no chão as duas sacolas artesanais que trazia, para segurá-la nos braços. As pernas dela se entrelaçaram na cintura dele.

Vampira riu do chapéu ridículo que ele usava (mais tarde descobriria que também ganharia um) e o arremessou longe para poder lhe beijar os lábios quentes.

Terminadas as boas vindas, ela apanhou uma das sacolas, deu uma espiada e os dois se dirigiram para a casa.

Infelizmente, desta vez, Gambit não conseguira notícias.

"Eu não consegui falar com o meu primo" ele disse, assim que entraram. "Andei até um pouco mais longe até conseguir internet e não encontrei nada recente, só o que já sabíamos."

Ela sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e disse que não tinha problema, torcendo para que a falta de notícias fosse uma boa notícia.

* * *

Vampira bocejou pela quinta vez nos últimos três minutos. Olhou para baixo, para os seus dedos dos pés brincando na água. Estava tão quente. Ao menos ventava, ela pensou. Sentiu seus olhos irem se cerrando aos poucos. Seu corpo começou a pender levemente para frente, embalado pelo sono; achou que fosse cair de cara na água. Ela era tão convidativa.

Quando sugeriu que eles poderiam pensar em coisas diferentes para fazer, imaginou que Gambit teria uma ideia mais criativa do que pescar.

Improvisaram varas e ali estavam sentados sobre pedras apenas com os pés tocando a água. Assim como ele, Vampira vestia aquele chapéu de palha que ela tanto odiou e camisa leve por cima da roupa de banho.

Após meia hora, que pareceu uma eternidade, Vampira começou a duvidar que conseguiriam pegar algum peixe ali.

"Nem tem peixes aqui" ela disse, rabugenta.

"É claro que tem, _chère_. É só ter paciência" sua expressão de concentração era enervante.

"A gente nunca vai conseguir pegar um peixe sem uma isca apropriada" sendo ignorada, ela revirou os olhos, frustrada. "Eu achei que você gostasse, sei lá, de aventura" um pensamento veio à cabeça. "Está fazendo isso só pra me provocar, né?" perguntou de maneira ameaçadora. Segurou-se para não soltar um "ha!".

Gambit não esboçou reação, ignorando-a completamente. Vampira não sabia dizer se era imaginação ou se um sorrisinho lutou para não se formar no canto dos lábios dele.

Deixando a vara de lado, Vampira se pôs de pé, resoluta. Espreguiçou-se, já que não estivera na posição mais confortável, erguendo os braços esticados acima da cabeça e estufando o peito para frente. Retirou a camisa, presa por apenas o botão do meio, assim como os shorts, mantendo apenas o biquíni que vestia por baixo, e, por último, o chapéu. Amontoou as roupas, colocando os chinelos, que usara para suportar a areia quente, como peso.

Posicionou-se, olhando para Gambit com o canto dos olhos, para saber se ele estava olhando para ela – aparentemente não. Por dentro ele se divertia; apenas disfarçava muito bem.

Vampira então mergulhou de cabeça, em um salto não tão perfeito quanto esperava, ela escorregou e caiu um pouco desajeitada. Disfarçou, permanecendo submersa por vários segundos. Emergiu, colocando apenas os olhos cerrados para fora d'água. Ele fingiu não notar. Prevendo a próxima jogada dela, Gambit encolheu os pés, sabendo que ela iria puxá-los.

Improvisando, ela adotou uma voz dengosa. "Venha, a água está uma delícia."

"Não enquanto eu não pegar um peixe" disse, quase rindo.

Pensou em esguichar água nele, mas imaginou que também não fosse funcionar. Puxou então a vara, até quase derrubá-lo. Entretanto, não tinha a intenção de quebrá-la.

"Você quebrou a minha vara" ele disse, segurando o riso.

"O que importa? Você _me _pegou, agora desce aqui" exigiu, em um tom misto de autoridade e deboche.

Sem resistir mais, ele se despiu da camisa e do chapéu, amontoando-os junto aos dela, e pulou para encontrá-la. Como para se vingar, Vampira mergulhou e fugiu, torcendo para ser pega. Gambit foi rápido e a segurou pela perna, puxando-a para si e lhe roubando um beijo de baixo d'água.

Os dois emergiram, sem fôlego. Vampira tirou os cabelos do rosto, alisando-os para trás e sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Deitou os braços sobre os ombros dele e lhe beijou os lábios. Mais uma vez fugiu.

* * *

Ela acordou com o cheiro de café e foi lhe espiar na cozinha. Ela o observou de longe e um sorriso cruzou seus lábios. Quanto mais ela tentava racionalizar, menos sentido fazia. Ela não estava cega para o quanto ele era bonito, mas nunca poderia dizer que seu relacionamento teve início na atração física.

Há poucas semanas, eles lutavam de lados opostos. Ela sabia que Gambit não concordava com a ideologia dos acólitos, mas, ainda assim, foi como seus caminhos se cruzaram. Agora, ela confiava nele. Tanto, que se estivesse olhando de fora, provavelmente se consideraria ingênua. Mas como ela poderia não confiar? Parecia impossível depois de tudo que ele fizera e faz por ela. Não havia como ele não estar sendo honesto.

Ele salvara sua vida quando poderia ter dado as costas, colocando sua própria vida em risco. Ele ficara ao seu lado quando poderia novamente ter ido embora. E ela sabia que o que sentia por ele estava longe de ser simples gratidão. Não era uma simples dívida de honra.

Gambit encontrou um lugar para se esconderem, mas que parecia um lar. Tentou se aproximar dela das maneiras mais delicadas possível. Respeitou suas dificuldades em se aproximar e derrubou suas barreiras. Vampira talvez não soubesse que também não era assim tão fácil para ele. Se se afastar era o seu mecanismo de defesa dela, aproximar-se fisicamente era o dele. Fazer esse caminho emocionalmente era tortuoso para o garoto de rua desamparado e tantas vezes usado. Eles eram tão parecidos nesse aspecto, que seriam incapazes de abandonar um ao outro, pois sabiam o que significava ser usado e traído e abandonado por quem chamavam de pais. Tinham um ao outro agora, mesmo não sendo assim tão simples.

Por trás dos flertes e provocações, sabiam que o que sentiam se tornava perigosamente real. E como eles temiam, agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Por mais difícil que tenha sido para ela aprender a tocar sem restrições, agora ela podia. Não era mais a garota intocável, era apenas teimosa. Honestamente, nunca superara medo de tocar. No fundo, ainda temia que seus poderes fossem restaurados, por mais que, a essa altura duvidasse disso, o medo estaria sempre com ela.

Imaginou o que teria sido se eles tivessem se encontrado em outras circunstâncias. Mesmo que não fossem inimigos, ponderou se teria deixado ele se aproximar se tivesse seus poderes. Mesmo sem eles, ela resistiu. Gambit, entretanto, estava mais do que disposto a fazê-la perder o medo por completo com artifícios baixos. Isso ficaria definitivamente provado, naquela mesma tarde, em uma de suas tentativas mais cara de pau.

Estava uma tarde insuportavelmente quente. Vampira sentia como se seu corpo estivesse estendendo e prestes a derreter. Era provavelmente o dia mais quente desde que chegaram ali. Estirada no sofá, ela precisava se refrescar. O problema era que haviam acabado de voltar do mar. Os dedos de suas mãos ainda estavam enrugados das horas passadas dentro d'água.

Resolveu então tomar o terceiro banho do dia. Encheu a banheira, esperando que água viesse gelada. Sempre amou banhos quentes, porém naquele clima, até mesmo banhos gelados pareciam atraentes. Sentiu a água e fez uma careta. Estava morna.

Despiu-se sem pressa e entrou na banheira. Fez bastante espuma e brincou com ela. Ao conseguir se deitar confortavelmente, fechou os olhos e se flagrou sorrindo.

Entretanto, batidas na porta a tiraram de seus devaneios. Viu a cabeça de Remy surgir pela fresta na porta. Ela não tinha trancado a porta? Tinha certeza que sim.

"Acho que você esqueceu sua toalha em cima da cama, _chère_."

Não era necessariamente a verdade. Mas se ele quisesse um pretexto para entrar enquanto ela tomava banho, precisava arranjar uma. E arranjou.

"Obrigada, Remy" ela disse, confusa, afundando-se um pouco mais na água. Quando Remy demorou a sair, Vampira começou a se sentir desconfortável.

Andar seminua por uma praia deserta era uma coisa; estar realmente nua lhe fez sentir estranhamente vulnerável. Acostumara-se a ficar sem luvas e a não cobrir todo o corpo. Ela também se acostumara ao fato de Remy despi-la com os olhos sempre que podia, mesmo quando ela não usava mais que biquíni. O mesmo servia para as mãos dele que achavam ter o direito de ir aonde bem queriam. Mas agora tudo que separava sua nudez dele eram algumas bolhas de espuma. Ela estava bem ciente disso.

Remy se sentou na beira da banheira, passou os dedos pela água. Ela afundou até apenas os olhos estavam fora da água. "Você não se importa se eu entrar com você, né?"

Ela soltou o ar dolorosamente. "Nós dois não cabemos aqui."

Mas já era tarde. Ele retirou a camisa enquanto ela falava e entrou mesmo assim. Ao menos teve a decência de manter o calção. A água transbordou, alagando o chão. Ele se sentou de frente para ela, do lado oposto, dobrando as pernas e a forçando a fazer o mesmo.

Enquanto Vampira se encolhia, Gambit se expandia. Deixou os braços para fora e sorriu satisfeito.

Ela o observou com o canto dos olhos, sem conseguir definir o que sentia, mas definitivamente brava.

"Você me pede pra pegar leve com você e depois vem invadindo o meu banho."

"Não é a primeira vez que fiz um pedido que eu mesmo não consegui cumprir, _chère_."

Ele foi então se inclinando na sua direção, pairando o corpo sobre o dela. Assim que Vampira fez um bico emburrado, ele soube que ela não estava mais irritada. Ele lhe deu beijos de leve na boca, até ela parar de resistir. Ela envolveu os braços em torno do pescoço dele e foi se deixando guiar.

Por baixo da água, as mãos dele foram subindo pela perna dela. Um dos braços a entrelaçou pela cintura e a puxou na direção oposta. Por um instante, ela se esqueceu de sua nudez e se deixou cair em cima dele, fazendo mais um tanto de água transbordar.

Ele não conseguia esticar totalmente as pernas, então as manteve dobradas, apenas com os joelhos evidentes acima do nível da água e o corpo esguio dela entre os joelhos.

Vampira permaneceu com os olhos fechados enquanto mergulhava na boca dele; ainda assim, estava ciente dos seus seios sobre o peito dele e suas costas e nádegas fora da água.

"Anna?" ele a chamou, ofegando, sem desgrudar seus lábios. Ela respondeu com um gemido fraco, sem querer tirar a língua da boca dele. "Eu não consigo sentir a minha bunda."

Ela voltou a si, olhou no rosto dele e riu. "Eu avisei que era muito pequena para nós dois" voltou para o outro lado, encolhendo-se mais uma vez, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito já que boa parte da água havia sido derramada.

Gambit deixou a banheira, molhando o chão ainda mais, com seus shorts pingando. Agachando-se uma última vez, ele a beijou demoradamente.

"Te espero ali fora" disse com um sorriso charmoso. "Vou preparar algo pra gente comer."

Com um enorme sorriso e as bochechas rosadas, Vampira permaneceu na banheira por mais vários minutos. Enxugou-se e se enrolou na toalha ao perceber que ele também dera fim em suas roupas. Após se vestir, foi encontrar com ele na cozinha. a bagunça no banheiro ficaria para outra hora.

Em uma sequência confusa de eventos, ela logo se encontraria sentada sobre a mesa, as pernas em torno dele. Parariam, entretanto, ao sentir cheiro de algo queimando.

* * *

Ainda era cedo quando foram todos convocados para uma reunião. Com exceção dos mais jovens, que pareciam estar alheios a toda a comoção, o restante dos habitantes do Instituto Xavier chegou à sala de reuniões em menos de cinco minutos, afoitos por boas notícias.

Wolverine foi o último a chegar. Silenciosamente se sentou ao lado de Tempestade. "Conseguiu alguma coisa?" ela perguntou discretamente, como se fosse um segredo compartilhado pelos dois.

"Não" o carcaju respondeu, com o ódio fervendo nos olhos. "É inútil, 'Ro. Mesmero nunca vai abrir o bico."

Fora a quarta tentativa frustrada de interrogatório. Desta vez, Wolverine perdera a pouca paciência que lhe restava, e Mesmero saiu ferido. Wolverine trocara de roupa, porém, com atenção, podia-se notar que havia sangue seco embaixo de suas unhas. Tempestade notou. Ela nunca compactuaria com atos violentos como aquele, contudo, o desespero diante da situação fez com que ela se tornasse sua cúmplice, mesmo que fosse apenas por se calar.

Em um telão, surgiu a imagem de Hank McCoy, o Fera. Ele estava evidentemente abatido, porém, seu sempre presente entusiasmo não estava completamente encoberto pelo cansaço. Fizera descobertas importantes enquanto trabalhava quase ininterruptamente durante os últimos dois dias.

Com trabalho em equipe, a pirâmide permaneceu oculta para o resto do mundo, sendo camuflada telepaticamente quando a aproximação de algum avião era detectada.

Atrás de Fera, estavam Lince Negra, Noturno, Jean e Ciclope, que compunham a equipe número dois, cumprindo seu turno. Entretanto, a função dessas equipes era garantir que nada daria errado e não propriamente ajudar Fera, pois, infelizmente, nesta empreitada, o doutor tinha de trabalhar sozinho, usando nada mais que seu intelecto. Não havia muito que os jovens pudessem fazer e, mesmo tentando, não fizeram nenhuma descoberta significante.

Em uma voz rouca robotizada, Fera falou a todos. "Descobrimos que as inscrições na câmara falam de algo como uma profecia. Existem quatro artefatos, que combinados significariam o aprisionamento de Apocalipse, levando-o à sua derrota."

"Você descobriu que artefatos são esses?" perguntou Xavier.

Fera meneou a cabeça afirmativamente após um retardo de dois segundo. "São três anéis semelhantes àqueles usados para libertar Apocalipse. Estes, entretanto, têm o poder oposto" fez uma pausa. "O quarto artefato, entretanto, não é um anel" engoliu seco. "É um mutante."

"Mesmero?" chutou Tempestade. A única que ousou dizer algo. Todos os outros permaneciam no mais mórbido silêncio.

Fera balançou a cabeça. "Não sabemos."

"Pode ser qualquer um de nós" veio a voz rouca de Wolverine após um longo silêncio.

Xavier voltou a falar. "Hank, como encontraremos esses artefatos?"

"O que consegui descobrir é que cada um desses três anéis e o mutante está localizado em quatro pontos diferentes do mundo" ele parou de falar por alguns instantes, sumindo da tela, ouviram-se sons de papel sendo revirado. Hank voltou, mostrando uma folha com desenhos improvisados, porém bastante legíveis. "Cada um dos artefatos é representado por um símbolo. São eles um escaravelho, um escorpião e uma cobra. A representação do mutante se assemelha a uma mão aberta" disse apontando para os respectivos desenhos. "Reza a profecia que esse mutante será capaz de se fundir aos artefatos e assim se tornar a ruína de Apocalipse" disse como que para si mesmo "Não há muitos detalhes de como isso vai acontecer."

"E como faremos para encontrá-los?" perguntou Wolverine, injustamente perdendo a paciência.

Fera não se abalou, continuou com sua voz gentil. "Tudo o que diz aqui é que haverá sinais. De que tipo, não sabemos; apenas que serão desencadeados assim que a Câmara de Gênesis for aberta."

"Consegue abri-la?" perguntou Xavier.

Com um sorriso estranho, Fera respondeu. "Consigo."

* * *

Desde que caíra naquela praia, Vampira dificilmente tinha problemas para dormir. Com a estranha ausência de seus poderes, as vozes em sua cabeça pareciam ter se calado. Talvez até desaparecido para sempre. Este era um pensamento reconfortante. Aquela noite, porém, era exceção.

Ela podia sentir que Gambit dormia profundamente ao seu lado. Vampira, por outro lado, sentia dor de cabeça e a pele ardida, no rosto e ombros. Passaram tempo demais debaixo do sol.

Estava deitada de costas, pois não conseguia encontrar posição confortável de lado, que era como gostava de dormir. A única vez em que conseguiu cochilar acordou sobressaltada. Estranhamente, o cochilo lhe causou um momento de confusão e, por instantes desesperadores, ela não fez ideia de onde estava. Pensou estar no quarto que dividia com Kitty na mansão Xavier e o coração apertou. Olhou em volta e estava escuro demais para ver. Uma voz rouca e grave lhe trouxe de volta à realidade e Vampira finalmente percebeu onde estava. Sentiu o alívio percorrer seu corpo. Remy acendeu o abajur do seu lado da cama.

"Está tudo bem?" seu tom era sonolento. Seus olhos semicerrados devido à súbita luz. "Algum problema, Anna?"

Ela tentou sorrir e fez que não com a cabeça enquanto um nó se formava em sua garganta. Era a preocupação na voz dele que a abalou. Não era do tipo com a qual ela estava acostumada. Não era a de um pai que temia pela segurança do filho; nem a de amigo como sentia com Kitty e Kurt; ou, ainda pior, a de pena que os demais demonstravam.

Se Remy a tivesse chamado de _chérie_ ou qualquer outro apelido teria sido mais fácil; mas quando ele lhe chamava pelo seu nome verdadeiro, ela sabia que era sincero.

Ele a puxou para perto, envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado. De alguma forma, ele sabia o que a infligia. Também sentia a realidade forçando caminho por entre suas vidas. Ao contrário dela, Remy tentava não pensar nisso. Quando a hora chegasse, a encararia.

Mudando de posição, ela se deitou de costas para ele e Remy apagou as luzes e a abraçou. Roçou os lábios na orelha dela como se quisesse confessar algo, porém ficou em silêncio.

* * *

Não tendo dormido tão bem quanto gostaria, Vampira se levantou ainda cedo. Desvencilhou-se dos braços de Remy e saiu cuidadosamente, sem querer acordá-lo. Vestiu apenas os shorts.

Ela abriu a porta da frente silenciosamente e se sentou. Assistiu ao dia nascer e ir ficando quente. Já estava claro quando Gambit foi ao seu encontro. Sempre lhe apertava o coração vê-la sozinha. Não permitiria que ela se isolasse novamente.

"O céu aqui é lindo" ela disse assim que o sentiu se aproximar. Estava com as pernas contra o peito – resquícios de um hábito que ainda não morrera por completo.

Gambit sorriu satisfeito. Ela nunca mais deixara de notar sua presença. Ela continuava sendo o mesmo sorrateiro de sempre; era ela quem ficara mais perceptiva em relação a ele.

"_Oui_. É realmente lindo" concordou ele com a voz suave e rouca, sentando-se ao seu lado. Após alguns instantes de silêncio, ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e se aconchegou nos seus braços.

"No que está pensando?" ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela. O suficiente para fazê-la arrepiar.

Ela sorriu e relaxou completamente nos braços dele. "Eu estou angustiada. Eu tento evitar, mas às vezes penso em como vai ser quando voltarmos... quando nos depararmos com... com as nossas vidas de antes."

Aquele sentimento estaria sempre ali, mesmo sendo ignorado. Uma vozinha baixa e fraca no fundo de suas mentes, dizendo que eu algum momento teria de chegar ao fim.

O rosto de Remy ganhou feições amargas. "Está se referindo a Apocalipse, aos seus poderes ou... ou a mim?"

O rosto dela se entristeceu. Ergueu o rosto para encará-lo. "Estou me referindo a tudo isso. Tudo aqui é tão... tão perfeito. E eu sei que vai acabar e tem tantas coisas... você tem todas essas... pendências com o seu pai, com a sua família."

Gambit ficou sério. "Está se referindo a Bella Donna, então?

"Não" foi a resposta fraca. Ela honestamente mal se lembrava daquele nome. "Não é isso. É que o pouco que você me contou a respeito do seu Clã, ficou claro que você tem responsabilidades."

"Responsabilidades que você acha que eu não abandonaria por você?"

"Responsabilidades que talvez fujam ao nosso controle."

"Você iria para Nova Orleans comigo se eu pedisse?"

"Iria" ela respondeu com tanta rapidez e confiança, que ficou assustada. "E você se juntaria aos X-Men?"

"Sim" respondeu, porém não tão rápido quanto ela. "Mas isso não é assunto pra pensar agora. Apenas quando o momento chegar."

* * *

Eles haviam apenas começado a jantar naquela noite quando uma tempestade de raios fez as luzes apagarem. Gambit usou uma carta para iluminar o caminho e saiu pelos fundos da casa para descobrir o que havia acontecido. Vampira permaneceu junto da porta, mas Gambit desaparecera de vista. Após vários minutos de espera, a aflição estava a impulsionando a ir atrás dele. Entretanto, não foi necessário. Gambit surgiu na frente dos seus olhos. Vampira se sobressaltou. Ele não percebeu, estava completamente encharcado.

"É o gerador. Pifou. Não tem como tentar consertar nesse tempo. Amanhã eu tento dar um jeito."

"Eu acho que tem vela em algum lugar" ela se lembrou.

Usando uma outra carta como iluminação, eles reviraram as gavetas da cozinha. Encontraram, no fundo de uma delas, duas lanternas – das quais apenas uma funcionava – e velas, que estavam lá antes de eles chegarem.

"Comeremos à luz de velas então" ele disse com um sorriso maliciosamente encantador, após ter se enxugado e trocado de roupa. "Até que é bem romântico."

"Não é nada mal" ela concordou, sentando-se novamente à mesa.

Como não havia suporte apropriado para as velas, colocaram-nas sobre pires e espalharam meia dúzia delas pela casa. Já que haviam encontrado dois pacotes na gaveta, deveria durar o bastante.

Após o jantar, tentarem se distrair com jogos de carta, porém o escuro, o calor e as sugestões de Gambit dificultaram as coisas.

Remy se sentou no sofá e Vampira se deitou, com a cabeça no colo dele. Volta e meia ele descia o rosto e lhe roubava um beijo. Jogaram papo fora sobre gostos diversos. Gambit ficou sabendo da paixão de Vampira por motos e filmes dramáticos. Ela, por sua vez, descobriu que Gambit usou aparelho quando tinha treze anos e deduziu que ele era um nerd intrincado, devido a sua óbvia obsessão por Star Trek e Buffy, a Caça-vampiros. Entre outras coisas, jazz era uma paixão mútua.

"Seu queixo é enorme daqui debaixo" ela disse, em provocação.

"E daqui de cima você parece estar usando uma peruca de gambá."

Ela se sentou, com a boca aberta de indignação. "Como ousa, rato de pântano?"

"E você é uma rata de rio."

Como sempre acontecia, as provocações os levaram em um longo beijo, que se transformou em outro e mais outro. Começaram suaves e aos poucos foram se transformando e ficando mais fortes e intensos.

Vampira sentiu a garganta secar. Seus lábios pulsantes queriam cada vez mais. Os olhos dele pareciam ainda mais escuros e intensos. As sombras produzidas pela chama tremeluzente dançavam nos seus corpos.

Eles foram mudando de posição, encaixando melhor os seus corpos. Instintivamente, ela se sentou no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado. Suas bocas coladas, suas línguas se explorando, experimentando todos os ângulos.

As mãos dele iam subindo e descendo pelas pernas dela. Passaram a fazer o mesmo com as costas, por de baixo da regata. Ela se encontrava arqueando o corpo a cada toque das palmas das mãos dele, que ousavam ir cada vez mais longe. Seus dedos foram desenhando a forma do corpo dela, descobrindo cada curva.

O calor aumentava a cada segundo, tornando impossível não ofegar.

Achando que a camiseta dele estava no caminho de suas mãos, ela a puxou para cima. Ele terminou o serviço e fez o mesmo com a regata dela.

Com um esforço sobre-humano, ela descolou o corpo do dele e, com um sopro, apagou a vela ao lado. Pôs-se de pé e foi dando passos lentos, de costas, em direção ao quarto. Assim que Gambit se levantou para ir atrás dela, Vampira se virou para ganhar distância e então tropeçou, caindo no chão e na gargalhada. Ele a ergueu, puxando-a para si e os dois foram seguindo para a cama, com os corpos e as bocas grudados.

Encontraram-se presos dentro do mosquiteiro, rolaram sobre os lençóis, amarrotando-os e os tirando do lugar. Havia apenas a luz vacilante das velas, postas no lugar onde estavam os abajures – agora inúteis. Suas poucas peças de roupa foram caindo, deixando para trás suas peles, que queimavam devido ao calor e ao contato.

Deitada de costas, ela achava que a cada segundo ficava mais difícil se mover. Seguindo o exemplo de suas mãos, agora os lábios dele iam explorando cada trecho do corpo dela completamente à sua disposição.

Os movimentos das mãos deles já não eram coerentes, nunca paravam, iam pelos cabelos, costas, pernas. Nunca parecia ser o suficiente. Seus corpos suados se moviam de forma desesperada até finalmente encontrarem sincronismo. Quando os lábios dele voltaram para a boca dela, ele estava entre as suas pernas, as quais ela envolveu na cintura dele. Mordeu os lábios e apertou o corpo contra o dele.

Em algum momento, eles rolaram e inverteram suas posições. Sentada em cima dele, ela movimentava o corpo para frente e para trás, sentindo as mãos dele por toda a parte. Um arrepio subiu pelas suas costas em uma onda de prazer. Seus corpos tremeram quase ao mesmo tempo e ela caiu ofegante sobre o peito ofegante dele.

Ela rolou para o lado e ele os cobriu com o lençol. Deitaram-se de frente um para o outro, quase sem espaço entre eles. Os olhos dela pareceram querer se fechar. Ele lhe acariciou a bochecha e recebeu um sorriso em troca.

**Continua... **

**xXxXx**

**N/A: **Aí está! Obrigada por lerem, espero que tenham gostado e se gostaram, deixem um comentário. Cada review que recebo é uma injeção de ânimo e incentivo para que eu continue. São eles que mantêm a história viva. Para aqueles que não pude responder diretamente, obrigada pelos reviews do capítulo anterior, não custa nada deixar um neste também e até a próxima.


End file.
